Go Fish
by rubyblue9696
Summary: Life may seem mapped out and on the straight-and-narrow, but just when you think you see your own big picture, fate comes in with its deck of animated cards and tells you, simply, to please 'go fish'. Who knew it would all start with a can of worms? WARNING: Over 18 Only for Language/Lemons.
1. Prologue - Worm?

**_HELLO! Okay, you guys. I'm gonna have another go at a multi-chapter again with this one. Did some of you wonder wth was taking so long? (It's only been like 25 or so days since I posted last, lol.) But seriously… I was in writer's-limbo, and jonesin' too, and I beat around the bush a bit—or rather I beat myself up mentally—about 'how to go about' preparing for this one. So, after much consideration, I decided. I'M JUST GONNA FLY BY THE SEAT OF MY PANTS(!)... at least some of the time anyway... and try to rock it, too. *snickers quietly*_**

**_Disclaimer: Meyer made the mold but we are all here to break it. I own nothing except this here story's events._**

**_Not beta'd (yet)._**

* * *

><p><strong>Go Fish<strong>

**Chapter 01 Prologue – Worm?**

"You goin' on to The Spot now?"

Bella looks up from where she sits on the front porch steps of her home, tying her laces up tight. Shading her eyes from the morning glare off the lake's surface, she smiles at Mr. Marks. He stands in his yard, where he's currently smoking his pipe—of all things to have to smell in the morning—and enjoying his morning coffee. As usual, he's wearing his robe and ratty slippers.

She calls back, "I am, and you know that already, Max. You're treading thin ice, too. You'll be lucky to get any more fish from me if you keep sending Embry Young down to check on me."

He just waives Bella off, tobacco smoke puffin' over his left shoulder as he turns to walk back up to his rickety porch chair.

Bella snorts. She's known Maxim Marks her entire life. He likes to keep an eye on her just like she keeps an eye on him. And don't let his name fool you, either. It might sound like a spy-toon character's name, except he's anything but that. Everything's been really hard on him, too, what with Charlie being gone now. No one had seen it coming. Not even Bella.

One day your father—and only parent—just straight up isn't here anymore.

Poof.

It's been a struggle, both emotional and physical. Good thing finances aren't one of them.

Her heart tinges painfully in her chest and she gulps back the sudden tight, almost choking, lump clogging her throat. Deep breath in, she hollers, loud, again, "I'll bring 'round some cornbread later."

He waves up at her again from his chair as she grabs her stuff and heads off and along the side of her blue-painted house toward her destination. There're chores to get done later in the day, and if she wants to relax for a bit, then she will need to use her time wisely.

The path leading to The Spot is well-worn and small. Not many had made use of it except Bella, Charlie and a few others that were close to them through the years. The blue house was the last one, off at the end of Toe Road. It sits next to Max's, right on the edge of Mud Cat Lake, way down where the trees are dense and grow in number, and the wind blows stronger, both from lack of obstruction and from the lake's current. There is greenery and dirt paths everywhere she could look from inside and out of her four walls.

Carefully, she maneuvers around a few rocks poking up through the smooth dirt. As she gets closer, she stops at the tree line, staring. Calm.

And, completely rattled.

He's just standing there…in her spot, exactly. Well, _their_ old spot.

Not surprising, really. Her legs want to take her forward, but her mind stops her as she remembers. Deep breath. A gust of wind blows the loose hair from her bun across her neck and face. She shivers.

He looks exactly the same but different, older.

Slow, she steps onto the pebble-filled sand at the water's edge. She tries not to bolt when he doesn't notice her there. She refuses to be a wimp, clearing her throat before she speaks.

"You're s'posed to be fishing, not staring."

Edward's eyes refocus, startling at her abrupt appearance. Rubbing his chest, he shakes his head, saying, "Jesus, Swan, give me a heart attack, why don't you. Damn."

Cut-off blue-jean covered thighs stop a few feet away from him. It feels like miles. It's been a while since he left.

Dropping two old-as-time bamboo rods to the dirt, she toes at the water's edge then glances side-eyed to where he is, standing with his too-long crazy hair in the mucky water, ankle-deep and just as overwhelmingly handsome as ever. He needs a haircut.

She shrugs, answering, "Sorry about that," as she squints up into the morning sun again, then back down.

An awkward silent moment passes, then he clears his throat, asking, "You're runnin' the place now, right? Mom said, so uh…"

Bella snorts, "Esme never was one for keeping secrets. I'll bet she's told you that I still come fishing here every weekend, too."

Guilty green eyes smile as he rubs at the back of his neck, "It didn't even take five minutes for me to be home before she did." His ears turn bright red. He scratches at one.

"Well, it's not exactly a secret. She told me you were home, too, ya' know. Besides, everyone around here knows that Charlie and I were religious about Sunday fishing. Why would I stop now?" Her chest tightens again, sudden and hard. She blinks the sharp sting in her eyes back stubbornly, looking at the flowing water, "I like to think he's here with me."

Edward looks at his eight-years-lost friend. He whispers, "He is absolutely, one-hundred percent here, Bella." Then, trying to lighten the mood, he says, "Esme said the cabins are better kept than ever, now. Reservation book's filling up."

Little smile, "Yeah, well I gotta admit I've got my hands full with the renovations. I'm thinking I'm going to need to hire someone to help out with the grounds work and heavier stuff, though. Grass grows tall as weeds in the blink of an eye."

They fall quiet and watch the reflections on the water.

The frown on Edward's face gives away none of his thoughts.

Bella fidgets on her feet as she breathes deep and steady. Then she holds out the can still clutched in her right hand, "Worm?"

A crooked smile appears as he rubs his eyes in disbelief, shaking his head at her, "Is it really going to be this easy, Bella?"

Hand still offering bait for the spare pole, she's quiet with her response, "Well, yeah." She fidgets.

He blinks. He can't believe she's still so fucking faultless, flawless; a forever-loyal fortress, no matter what, making her even more beautiful…stunning.

Reaching, he swipes the can of worms out of her outstretched hand, smiling, "Okay, let's fish, Swan."

There's a nervous flurry of movement as they each ready their respective poles, and now they are fishing together just like old times with Charlie those summers past. Bella flings her rod and lands the bobber out good. She squints then asks, "How long you staying?"

He doesn't even hesitate as his own line flies out past hers, "I'm stayin' for good."

"Oh." Her heart constricts with an entirely new feeling now. She bites her lips then says with a mock-glare, "Well, don't break Charlie's rod."

* * *

><p><strong><em>an …*pink lady strut*…yep…*waves to everyone*...give me some love and let me know what you think…review review review…please please please...love..._**

**_01/29/14: the above chapter has now been beta'd by two most awesome ladies, itsange and Jcat5507, over at PTB…yeah!...thank you thank you..._**

**_xx jess_**


	2. Pond

****_Disclaimer: Meyer made the mold but we are all here to break it. I own nothing except this here story's events._****

* * *

><p><strong>Go Fish <strong>

**Chapter 02 – Pond**

* * *

><p>Tossing the tied-off bag containing one bass fish onto the mess of his kitchen counter, he moves back a step, pausing to make sure nothing falls to the dirty floor. Nothing does, even after a muck-covered glass jar full of <em>fuck knows what<em> teeters a bit.

He sighs and scrubs his face.

It's been exactly one week and one day since he's planted himself here. There's been no accomplishment made of any sort, either. Well, except sleep.

That's probably what Ol' Man Weber was doing at the end, too. Sleeping and dreaming his memories and regrets away; poor bastard. He was sort of a crotchety old man, but he was loved by all here in this little off-the-map town of Adam's Ale, Texas. He'd died alone, too. His only family member—his granddaughter, Angela—was not around at the time, and no one else had been there to comfort him in the end. Lung cancer. Denied treatment.

Esme and Carlisle weren't exactly thrilled with their only son's choice of living arrangements at first. Don't get them wrong 'cause it's not like they're living in the lap of luxury themselves. They still live above their variety store, located at the start of Toe Road, just off of the 183. They sell fishing bait and camper's supplies along with food, drink and such, and are mostly known for their candy, though. It's always been Esme's specialty. But Edward was adamant about his choice…sure, even. Without a doubt in his mind he knows this place is where he needs to be.

Where he can heal and grow.

This house-on-the-water of his is perfect. For one, it's not easily accessible so he will be left alone for the most part, what with being surrounded by lake water. There's only one way to get here and that is by boat alone…unless you swim, or Jet Ski, or paddle boat, or canoe. His small, ancient, one-motor boat came with his purchase of the house.

There is also Bella. He's just around the bend from her home, which is itself located next to her five cabins. She's just a handful of minutes away by water or fifteen by land. Their proximity is unintentional on his part, but highly favorable none the less. She has no idea he's that close, yet.

Edward's green eyes look back at the fish. Some things never change.

She'd caught four fish and he'd caught zero, zip…nada.

Granted, she'd driven a hard bargain making him gut and clean all of her prizes, but he can't help but feel like he came out the victor with the morning's events because Bella—as always—runs her show perfectly. He could only stare and admire.

His cell signals from where it lies on his half-hazard bed around back from his wreck of a kitchen. Blinking and scrubbing his face again, he heads back there and picks it up from the rumpled bedding, almost tripping over his clothes from yesterday as he scrolls to find the new text from Jasper.

_**You been down yet? –J**_

He snorts at the nosey fucker.

_**Just now. –E**_

'_**Bout fucking time, man. –J**_

_**Whatever, dude. We just talked about this last night! –E**_

_**i.e. Fifteen hours ago, pussy. What happened? –J**_

Edward looks out the side window over his bed, staring at nothing but water and more mess through the two broken panes there.

_**She gave me a fish. –E **_

_**You mean she took pity on your lame ass and let you have one of hers. –J**_

_**Fuck off, Jasper! –E**_

_**Seriously, she gave you a fish, sooooo…you…are in…the pond…again. Don't fuck it up! –J**_

_**I know. I won't. –E **_

_**Come over later tonight. We'll watch the game. –J **_

_**Sure thing. –E **_

_**Bring that fish. –J **_

Shaking his head at his friend, Edward powers off his cell and tosses it to the bed again. Flopping down to lay across his mattress, he stares up at the ceiling, watching as something floats and falls down to his t-shirt covered chest, landing right over his heart. Eyes back up, he takes in the paint curls and cracks and sees that it's about to fall off in parts. The place needs an overhaul of enormous proportion. Ol' Man Weber really let the place go and was sort of a pack rat.

Sitting back up and brushing off the fallen paint chip, he stands and heads back through the kitchen and out the front door into the bright noon sun to find that empty crate. First things first: his bedroom. Shit needs to go if he wants to thrive here, starting with the bed linens and clothes still hanging in the closet.

After a good thirty minutes or so, he's got a large amount piled at one end of his boat, ready to take to the clearing and burn. He's covered in sweat, dust and dirt from head to heel. It feels both good and disgusting at the same time.

"Edward?"

Not stopping, he calls out, "I'm back here, mom." His crate is almost full again. Ol' Man Weber had a lot of shirts.

He can hear her flip-flops moving across the floor, sticking in certain unsavory places as they go, until she comes to a stop at the corner where the kitchen ends and his bedroom begins. He doesn't stop working.

She sighs out, "Edward."

"Esme." It's a mimic.

"I would have thought you'd already have some of this mess cleaned up by now, sweetheart."

"Yeah, well, sleeping tends to get in the way."

"Oh my God, my poor baby! They really wrecked you at that awful place, didn't they?" She rushes to him and wraps her motherly arms around his waist, hugging him despite his continued movements. "I swear if that producer guy—oh what's-his-name—dares to show his face around here his days will be numbered! You should let your father help out. He—"

"It's Felix, and no, Mom." Groaning, he stops throwing stuff into the crate and pats her hands clasped at the front of his stomach. He looks over his should at her worried, light-green eyes. "I need to do this myself. It's just…important that I do this myself, okay? Besides, I've already hired an attorney in L.A. to sue the bastard and his entire production label. They'll all get what's coming to them and regret the day they decided to take credit for my sound work and rip me off."

Sniffling a tiny bit, she says quietly, "Okay. I understand and you are right. I just can't help my instincts and neither can Carlisle." She releases him from her arms and steps back. "I brought you some lunch and don't you dare tell me you won't eat it."

He barks a quick laugh. "Oh, I'll eat it alright. That fridge in there's busted. I've been eating at the diner twice a day most days."

"Well, you could do worse than that, I know. Angela's a wonderful cook and health conscious, too." She waggles her pointer-finger up in the air as she speaks. "You know it's not really a diner anymore, either, what with the menu revamp and all that beer. _BarleyPop_. It's a good name. I'm glad she made the change, especially now after that write-up in _The Lux Chronicle_." Moving to the stacks of old newspapers along one wall, she picks one up off of the top and huffs out, "My God, this is dated 1996," and then she drops it back down with a plop, dust flying into the air.

When he doesn't respond, she turns back around to see him still at work. "Come to dinner tonight?"

Edward wipes the sweat from his brow, bending to lift the now-full crate as he answers a blunt, "Can't," and then walks out of his bedroom and back through the kitchen.

She's admonishing as she follows. "Edward. You have barely spent ten minutes with your father and me."

He keeps going, speaking back over his shoulder again as he moves, "That's not exactly true. You know I've been regrouping." He walks through his propped-open front screen door and across the front deck of his floating house to where his boat is tied, dumping the lot on top of the growing pile then tossing the crate aside. He looks around. "How'd you get here, anyway?"

"I flew."

It's a pout. It makes him feel guilty.

Sighing, he wipes his dirty hands on his jeans and goes over to where she's standing beside his weathered, painted-red picnic table under his awning. The tips of his work boots softly tap at the toes of her flip-flops. "I love you guys. I know you want to help me out and I appreciate it. I also know y'all have been missing me these last years. I'm planting my ass here from now on, so please…understand when I say these things and let me do this my way."

Esme looks deep into her only child's green eyes. She can tell he means every word. "Okay."

He moves around her to pick up a fallen over chair and rights it. "Besides, I already told Jasper I'd be over to his place tonight for the game."

She perks up at this information. "Oh, that's fantastic! You two always made a good team."

He smiles and ducks his chin, remembering. "That we did, even when we were up to no good. Bella said she's had a time of it keeping him out of trouble, though. Two words: Embry Young. Jasper's knack for growing herb in his cellar has only improved I'm told, but I'm sure you know nothing about any of that, right?"

"Edward Mason Cullen." It's a warning, however mildly delivered. "What your father and I do in our spare time is no concern of yours." She walks over to where her flower-power canoe waits floating for her at the tie-post, and says, "As for Deputy Young, he can just put his nose in someone else's business for once and keep his distance from us Toe Roaders."

He scoffs out, "Yeah, right. As if he's capable of that feat." Moving to take her hand, Edward helps his mom down into the canoe, making sure it stays balanced. When she settles in he asks, "How 'bout I come for breakfast in the morning? Some corn cakes and ham would surely have me 'round often enough…hint, hint."

Her long skirt flapping in the wind, she takes the paddle and pushes away from the deck, smiling back her answer. "Often enough will never be enough for me, baby boy. But you got it, and I'll even make some honey butter to go along with it, too. Now go eat your lunch. It's muffaletta."

He grins and nods, waving her off and on her way. "See you two stoners in the morning, Mom."

Laughing, she turns the multi-colored canoe around and begins to paddle away. When she's a good twenty feet out, she yells back, "I knew it wouldn't take long for you to search Bella out. Good boy."

He rolls his eyes at that remark and heads back into his crammed kitchen, scratching behind his muck covered ear. The cabinets—which have no doors—are jammed full of various stuff from boxes to pots 'n pans, rope…even a very old and worn yellow rain jacket. He pulls that box out, as it's marked FOUND, and sets it on top of his crusty stove and begins fishing through its content, knocking a stack of clear plastic cups over with his elbow in the process. He curses.

Ignoring the mess, he keeps digging through the items. There's an old camera, a key chain with about twenty keys, a baseball cap which is frayed around the bill, a pocket knife, some sunglasses and other stuff. It seems as if these are all lost items that Ol' Man Weber ran across and saved. When he gets to the bottom he stops. There's something in the corner that is very familiar.

Long fingers reach and grasp to bring it up and out. He lets it hang down from his pointer finger. The shine is gone but it warms his heart instantly.

A heart-shaped golden locket dangles from a delicate gold chain.

He stares and smirks, his heart flying high at his luck. "Well, fuck me..."

* * *

><p><strong>an: thanks again to PTB for their awesomeness...and to renircx and AkilaM (babykay19) for their fantastic and much appreciated beta efforts...love...now let me hear what you guys think...please...review review review...more love...**

xxx jess


	3. Drawin'

****_Disclaimer: Meyer made the mold but we are all here to break it. I own nothing except this here story's events._****

* * *

><p><strong>Go Fish<strong>

**Chapter 03 – Drawin'**

* * *

><p>"Order up, ladies. One veggie mole with avocado corn salad para ti…"<p>

Bella sits back in her booth, smiling through her reply. "Thanks, Ang. This looks fantastic as usual."

The tall, bespectacled woman smiles down at her long-time friend and winks. "No problemo, amiga. And, one fried coconut shrimp with chilled mandarin goat cheese and wild rice salad."

"Oh, my God!" There's a hyper little clap. "Bella wasn't kiddin' around. This looks fantastic!" Alice's eyes about grow double their size as she zeroes in on the plate placed in front of her. "I'll bet you made this marmalade homemade, too."

Angela nods as she wipes her hands clean on her kitchen towel and loops it back through her amazingly-still-clean apron. "That I did."

It's Wednesday night, and the place is still packed at eight o'clock. That's unusual for small town restaurants. But things have changed, that's for sure; at least with this place they have.

_BarleyPop_ attracts diners through its doors from all surrounding areas of Adam's Ale. No doubt it will continue to reflect well for other local business owners, too. Seems most have seen an increase in business, even if it's just a little.

One of the most commented upon things is the fact that everyone gets a booth. People love booths. Each one is adorned with hand-painted ceramic tiled tabletops, which are really nice to look at, and the beer bar stretching across the entire east wall is something spectacular in and of itself. Black polished wood, cushioned red leather bar stools, and its over one-hundred displayed beer varieties draw you in right away—along with one smiley-face bartender, Jacob Taylor—making you want to hang out longer than you probably should.

Angela and Jacob have been together forever and a day—since the second grade. They got married at the ripe young age of eighteen and weren't kiddin' around when they'd told everyone, including Bella, Edward and Jasper, that they knew their path and there's "no sense in settin' time to waste". They'd both signed up for a few business courses over at the community college in Lux, and when they were done with that, Angela used her inheritance money—saved in trust after her parent's death when she was just twelve—to purchase _The Old Dinner_.

Seriously, that was its name before.

Having lived with Sue Cope and not with 'Ol Man Weber—her sole surviving relative, but that's a whole nother story—while finishing up grades seven through twelve, Angela had become a wonderful cook. She's a real wiz in the kitchen, thanks to Sue as well as to her own self-taught studies. She can be very innovative.

Propping her hip against the booth, Angela asks Alice, "So, Bella here says you're staying in the newly renovated cabin, right? How is it?"

"Yep, I'm in the _Four-Nerve Daisy_. Let me just say the website does not do it justice. I love it." Her deep blue eyes move across the table to land on Bella as she places her green-and-white checkered cloth napkin across her lap. Boastful, she continues, "And this one here will take none of the credit."

Bella's reply is modest. "Honestly, I only did a little of the work on that cabin. My dad did most before—"

She stops sudden, and when she feels Angie's fine-boned hand squeeze her shoulder, she continues, a little more quiet. "Charlie gets credit. He already did all the hard stuff. I, um, just have to put all the pieces together on the other three that he'd started, and I can take in more guests." Looking down, she lets the pointer finger of her right hand run circles around the open mouth of her empty beer bottle, remembering the pain and how hard she'd cried at his funeral four months ago.

"Oh, dammit. I didn't mean to upset you, Bella. Here I am, arrived just two days ago and putting my foot in my mouth already." Alice's worried voice trails off as she slumps back in her booth.

Blinking away her thoughts, Bella picks up her fork, poking at her plate as she tries to reassure her. "It's okay. Really Alice." Redirecting, she says, "I've got a new couple stayin' in the old _Blackfoot Daisy_ cabin for six weeks, beginning tomorrow. They said they'd be happy to be its last tenants before it's demoed after the other three are set to take guests again. Apparently the husband has arms like a gorilla and might even do it himself before they leave."

Angela snorts. "Gorilla arms? Hmm, I gotta see that." She grabs the two empty bottles of beer and backs away from the two seated women toward the bar. "I'll send over two more, okay? And you tell Sue to come out of that damn house every once in a while. I miss her."

"All right, I will." She straightens a strap on her fuchsia-colored tank then smoothes a few loose strays out of her face and blows on her hot plate.

Swallowing down her first bite, Alice asks, "Who's Sue?"

"Sue is Angie's quasi-parent and my almost step-mom. She's taking Charlie's death pretty hard. Been up at the big house alone most days since. I go check on her, but she's not really wanting any visitors just yet."

"Oh, that big white house at the top of the hill? It's beautiful. Just like something out of the late 1800's. Old country charm and grace."

"Yeah, well you should have seen the inside before Sue moved in. Nothing had been redone since Grandpa Ephraim's days. Charlie raised me there after Grandpa passed away when I was one."

"It must have been really cool growing up on the lake." Alice's eyes sort of glaze a bit then look pinched. She shakes it off. "Anyway, I'd love to meet Sue and have a look at what she's done."

Bella's not listening. She can barely swallow the bite she's chewing.

She's just seen one Jasper Raxlin and one Edward Cullen enter _BarleyPop's _front door. Butterflies erupting, she kind of sort of sinks down a bit in her booth, maybe trying to hide…or stare. Of course, Jasper sees her right away and elbows Edward in his ribs then nods her way. When Edward's eyes land on her, his face splits into a shit-eating grin.

Bella can feel heat break out on her face.

At the bell's ring, Angela approaches the newcomers with a loaded tray in her arms and motions to the bar where Jacob is waiving at them from across the way. He holds up two fingers, nodding, and turns away to pull open a cooler door while Jasper, now carrying a couple of beers from Angela's tray, heads Bella's way. He's grinning like a loon while Edward follows, eyes trained on Bella.

"Well, hello, ladies." Two callused male hands set the fresh bottles of Apricot microbrew right where the empties had been before. "Fancy meeting you here."

Bella's head cocks to the side, still staring at Edward. "Yeah, fancy that. This is becoming a habit." She sees that his hair is damp from a shower.

Sliding his hands into the front pockets of his jeans and bouncing a few times on his toes, Edward eyes their plates of hot food. "Mind if we sit for a bit?"

Taking in her oldest friend, Bella can't decide if he's being confident or cocky…or just plain smug—of what she has no idea. "Sure, have a seat." Her hand waves in dramatized invitation.

Edward moves first, sliding in and scooting right up beside Bella; personal space be damned. Her pretty plucked eyebrows shoot skyward at how close he gets, and she can feel the heat from his body and smell his clean, soapy male scent. He looks completely relaxed whereas now, Bella is stiff and very aware of his proximity and how handsome he is in his white V-neck tee and blue jeans. She feels nervous.

Biting her lower lip, she glances across the table quickly to Alice and sees the dark-haired pixie staring wide-eyed and a bit wary at Jasper, who's now sitting next to her. She's pressed herself as far into the wall as she can, giving him as much space as possible. She looks a little uncomfortable.

Jasper offers his hand, his southern drawl on full blast. "Hello there, ma'am, I'm Jasper Raxlin. I own _Crawdad's_ just up the way from Bella's cabins. I saw you drive in the other day."

Alice let's her small hand briefly touch his in greeting as she barely sounds out, "Alice," before she snatches her hand away and shoves it under her thigh.

It doesn't go unnoticed. "Aww, now…don't be shy. You'll be seein' quite a bit of me to be sure. I'm often down that-a-way, fixin' or haulin' for Bella and Mad Max." He grins and leans closer. "Or, sometimes I'm retrieving a lost canoe or two. They love to get loose."

Alice arches a brow, saying from her spot flush to that painted-blue wall, "Canoe? Wh-why do you have canoes?"

"That's part of his business. Canoes and paddleboats for rent on Mud Cat Lake. Bicycles, too." It's Edward who answers then takes a long pull from Bella's long-neck. He side-eye's her as he drinks, grinning; his boot coming into contact with her flip-flop.

Brown eyes are glued to Edward's throat as he swallows down the brew. She snaps out of it, and she moves her foot a bit as she swipes her beer back before he can drink it halfway down, setting it away. "You mooch. Get your own damn beer." She can tell he's in wantin' to play around.

Smirking, his green eyes drift down her frame and back up. "I couldn't wait. That tasted good, too." He licks his lips as he's waggling his full eyebrows at her.

Bella looks away, trying to hide her grin and wondering at Edward's mood. She focuses on Alice, who's now staring at the two of them closely as she eats another fried shrimp. Jasper's staring at them, too. Bella rolls her eyes as she makes the second introduction. "This is my old friend, Edward. His parent's own _Moose's Mini Mart_."

Alice brightens at this, wiping her hands. "Oh, I met them yesterday. Esme and Carlisle, was it? They are a hoot. She offered me some brownies."

Edward snorts and sits back, shaking his head, knowing what might have been in those brownies. "She would." He looks back at Bella and moves his left boot across the cement floor until he finds Bella's again. "Bella here knows all about them. She could tell a story or two." He stretches his left arm back across the booth behind Bella's shoulders like it's nothin'.

Jasper takes in the movement with his light-colored eyes, shaking his head silently at his friend's suavity. He nods at Bella. "Bet Bella can tell a few about you, too, Edward."

Angie shows up with two Shiner Bocks and some warmed tortilla chips with fire roasted salsa topped with sour cream. Hand on hip, she says, thumbing over her boney shoulder, "Compliments of the hubs."

Giving thanks, the boys dive right in. Angela asks if they want menus, but they both decline, just wanting a few beers for now. Jasper teases her and grabs her behind her knee lightly, "You know, if that Jacob Taylor hadn't snagged your heart in second grade, you'd be mine for sure, darlin'."

"So you've said a hundred times or more, Jasper." Angela swats his hand away and flicks her kitchen towel at his thigh. "Keep your hands to yourself, and stop trying to butter me up for free queso." Her eyes narrow. "I know your ways, through and through."

Edward's sneaking a toasted chip into Bella's mole sauce when Alice squeaks and sits up straight and very stiff. Her icy eyes are shooting daggers at Jasper. "If you would be so kind, I need out…to…to visit the powder room."

Jasper sort of freezes, and then he's in motion, sliding out and standing back a bit. "Ma'am."

Alice scoots out and stands straight. The vibe coming from her small frame is not pleasant. She glances around, not knowing where to go, and Angela steps up. "It's this way, sweetie." They walk away in silence.

Bella looks worried as she watches them go. Her eyes flicker back and land on Edward, who's watching her, his face not three inches away. The hairs rise on the back of her neck.

He whispers, "Is she okay?"

She shakes her head, whether to clear it or as answer she doesn't really know. "I can't say. We've been getting along good. That's the first time I've seen her react to something that way. She's been happy and excited about the renovated cabin she's occupying. Seems full of energy mostly, and she wants to get out and meet Sue and see how we live. She's nice." Bella shrugs, her eyes drifting down to where some of his chest hairs show at the V of his shirt. She forces her eyes away.

Jasper slides back in, puffing out a long slow breath. He's confused. "Shit. Well, I hope it wasn't something I said."

Edward's tossed a broken chip into Jasper's chest. "It's _always_ something you say."

Jasper tosses the chip right back. "Well, I would hate for the little lady to develop a bad seed inside where I'm concerned. I was just foolin' with Ang as usual."

Bella smacks Edwards chip away from her sauce and says, "I wouldn't worry about it, Jaz. She's just met us all, and she's probably just tired after her travel. You two can be a bit much for a girl."

Angela comes back, looking a little concerned. "She's asked for dinner to go." She hands two boxes to Bella. "I explained that Jasper was just messin' around. She's embarrassed, though, waiting out back by your truck, Bella."

Bella blinks and frowns, understanding. "Oh, okay, no. That's fine." She starts to box up their plates. Edward helps, his arm leaving the back of the booth and causing his thigh to come flush with Bella's as he reaches across for Alice's abandoned plate.

A sudden thrill shoots through Bella's spine. She just keeps working.

It's a troubled sigh that escapes Jasper. He drains his beer and sets it down then scrubs a hand over his face and says, "You down for one more, man?"

"One more, yeah." Closing the lid, Edward sets it on top of Bella's.

"Dinner's on me, Bella Bee." Jasper's look is pointed. "Sorry for the upset."

"Jasper, it's fine. She got unglued, but it's nothing that was done on purpose. You don't have to do that."

"I know it, but I want to." He throws two twenties down and stands. "I'll be at the bar."

"Meet you there in a few." Edward stays seated; his arm moves back behind Bella's shoulders.

Bella watches his movements. She finally snorts.

"What?"

"Really? What? You…that's what."

"A guy can't put his arm around his friend?"

"Edward, you've been in my space since you sat down, like, literally. It's weird." She motions between their two bodies.

He shrugs. "I'm cold." His grin gives away his lie.

Now she laughs out loud. "Seriously? If you're cold, then I must be freezing."

At those words, he can't help himself. His eyes flick down. "I would agree."

She looks down, too, seeing what he's seeing. She smacks his chest and covers her breasts. "Oh, my God, Edward! What the hell? Did you regress in maturity during your years away?"

At those words, the corners of his mouth dip down as he remembers. Looking straight at her, he starts, "Look, Bella…I made a big mistake taking that job after grad school. I never should have—"

"Edward, please. Can we not do this right now?" She stares back, imploring.

He doesn't answer, just nods.

Their eyes move over each other.

Swallowing thickly, Edward says softly, "So, um…I was thinking you and I should exchange numbers."

Her eyebrows rise. "Oh, really."

"Well, yeah." He's looking at her like the answer is obvious. "You're my friend…and now you're my neighbor. We should have each other's numbers."

Her jaw drops. "You didn't."

He grins. "I did."

"Edward Cullen, you mean to tell me you've been just around the corner from me this whole time and I didn't even know?"

"Nine days now. Moved in two days after I landed. Been cleaning out Ol' Man Weber's shit and doing some repairs. You won't believe some of the stuff I have found."

She huffs back, stunned. Her hand runs through her long brown hair. She points her finger in his face. "So that was you burning stuff up in the field."

He squints and grabs her finger in his hand. "Yep." He doesn't let go. "You're number…"

Her eyes narrow. "Fine. But don't think you can abuse it. Just because you're back and I gave you my worm—_and_ _a fish_—doesn't mean you don't have some serious groveling to do." Her finger slips free, and she gets out her phone.

"Mmm, I love to grovel. It's, like, my favorite past-time."

"Dork. Give me your number."

After it's punched in she hits send, and a few seconds later, Edward's phone chimes from his back pocket.

"There, now let me out, you tool."

Sliding out, he grabs the food and follows Bella to the back entrance. He seems a little nervous now when she reaches for the containers. "So, um…will you send me a text, or call even, letting me know you and Alice are safe back at the cabins?" His hand lifts to rub at the back of his neck.

"No, I will not. This is Adam's Ale, Edward. Not the scary big city." She goes to push out the door, but he stops her.

"I'm serious, Bella. Just let me know when you get to your front door. Especially if you see anything…unusual." His eyes shift around.

She looks at his handsome face, his slight smile reminding her of mischief and younger years and a boy with too-long hair running around her. "Okay." It's a whisper.

With that, he opens the door for her and watches her walk toward her beat-up truck. He can't help noticing the sway in her hips.

Jasper comes to hand him his beer. "What are you up to?"

Bella looks back over her shoulder, and Edward makes the "call me" sign by his ear.

"Well, I'm sure as shit not drawin' water."

"Nope, you're drawin' Bella." Jasper snorts. "'Bout fucking time, fucker. You already spent those first two decades as that girl's best friend, runnin' off everyone else who came sniffin' 'long the way. Having a repeat won't get you the love of your life for the next six more. So get to work."

Edward grins and takes a swig then punches Jasper in his shoulder. "I've already started."

Sipping his beer, Jasper watches along with Edward as Bella's truck backs up, and she heads out of _BarleyPop's_ back lot. Jasper's serious when he says, "You break her heart like you did before—leavin' the way you did on her nineteenth birthday—I'll break both your legs."

Edward's quiet, taking in his friend's warning.

He looks over and grips Jasper's shoulder. "Never again."

* * *

><p><strong>an …(not beta'd/mistakes are my own)…thank you guys for all you fantastic reviews…i LOVE LOVE LOVE you guys…now…please let me here it…review, review, review…*mwa***

**ages: Edward (30), bella (27), jasper (30)**

**xxx jess**

* * *

><p><strong>0220/14 note: this chapter has now been beta'd by the most fabulous jcat5507...she's a rock star!...she makes me unafraid of comma's...and em dashes, too...love... **


	4. Your Mama

_**I love you guys. Thank you so much for your reviews. They make me smile huge, and keep writing, too.**_

_**Disclaimer: Meyer made the mold but we are all here to break it. I own nothing except this here story's events.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>beta'd by jcat5507<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Go Fish<strong>

**Chapter 04 – Your Mama**

Driving down 183 back toward Toe Road, Bella glances to her right and notices Alice chewing on a nail, distressed and sort of zoned out. Not wanting to intrude, but at the same time needing to reassure her, Bella says, "Hey, don't worry about it, okay? You're just gettin' to know us all. Jasper's just sorry that it was his actions that set you off." She watches Alice give a small nod, not knowing if it's in agreement or at some other thought runnin' around inside the petit woman's head.

Brown eyes move back to the road.

"I've…left…" Alice's barely heard words stop as she takes a deep breath. She looks out the side window as she continues. "I left something bad behind me, Bella. Something I want to forget." She huffs then, sitting up straight and turning back to Bella. "I came here to begin again. Start a new path, you know? Put it all behind me and live." She gives a self-derisive snort next. "Obviously, it's reared its ugly head without my permission."

"Hey, it's okay. I promise. You don't have to explain anything to me."

"Thanks." Alice's reply is quiet, and she relaxes back into her seat.

Bella reaches, turning on the radio, and an old tune comes on. She starts whistling along and cracks her window a bit. A few of her hairs whip softly around her face, and she smiles, thinking about Edward and how much she really liked having him sit so close, right next to her. They may have been the best of friends all those years, but she can't remember him ever doing that before.

His scent and his heat and that long arm behind her about drove her crazy. She's always been attracted to him, first with true childhood friendship and then a teenage crush, despite his apparent lack of awareness…or return. But now, she's suddenly thrown for a loop where's he's concerned. He seems different.

She starts humming along to the song and sees a long-eared rabbit dart down the side of the road, and then it runs into the bushes and out of sight. She smiles and looks out at the star-filled sky. She can still see the pink and orange along the horizon as the sky turns to midnight blue. Texas sunsets have always been special to Bella, especially when viewed from her front porch over the lake.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm…wi-i-ild horses…can't drag me a-way-ay-ay…dum-dum-dum-de-dum…wild wild hor-or-ses…they can't take me—"

Alice cracking up stops Bella's singing—if that's what you'd call it—but she's able to get out a few words. "You're _horrible_ at singing. Those aren't even the right words." She giggles, her shoulders shaking as she covers her mouth with her hand.

"Ha! I know…and who cares?" She hums some more and then sings louder, "Faith's been broken…tears must be cried…hmm hmm…some livin' when we die…wi-ild hor-or-ses…can't drag me a-way-ay-ay…"

Alice joins in, despite her giggling. "Wild, wild hor-or-ses…we'll ride them someday…"

They laugh and smile together as the song fades.

"I know what's got you in such a good mood." Alice's wide eyes stare at Bella, waiting for her reply.

Bella's face heats. "Oh, really?"

"Yep. That handsome friend of yours, Edward Cullen. Seems like 'friend' might not be the most accurate term to use where you two are concerned."

"Well, that's exactly what we are. I won't lie, I love that he's come back. I didn't realize how much I truly missed him until I laid eyes on him again."

"You both seemed smitten, I'm tellin' you." It's almost sing-songed as Alice takes in Bella's face as she's chewin' on her lower lip. She presses. "Why'd he leave here, anyway?"

Bella blinks and stays quiet, remembering that day eight years ago and still not really believing that it had even happened.

Despite Edward's time away at college, and then at grad school, studying music technology, while she finished up high school, their bond had never lessened. One day they'd been livin' and growin' up together, and the next, your best friend suddenly arrives at your birthday dinner sayin' he's taking off for L.A. It was so sudden, like a simultaneous punch to the heart and the gut. But she knows that's not all of what happened.

It was the night before, too.

At _The Old Diner_.

She presses on the brakes, slowing down to turn left onto Toe Road. They pass by _Moose's Mini Mart_ at the corner where she sees Carlisle closing up shop, smokin' a joint. She shakes her head, waving, and he waves back as he starts to walk up the side stairs to where Esme waits on the second floor, most likely cooking dinner. He's got his overalls in a twist.

Bella loves Carlisle and Esme like nothin' else. No one around like 'em.

Sitting forward, she turns down the radio and finally gives her answer. "He left because I kissed him."

They're just passing _Crawdad's_ when Alice practically shrieks, "Because you kissed him? Oh, that can't be it!"

"Well, it is. I was drunk—for the very first time—and it was Embry Young's doin'." A stray lock of sun-kissed brown hair flies into her eyes, and she swats it away. "We'd been workin' together all day long, repainting the posts on the boardwalk out over Mud Cat Lake for Charlie, and Embry said we should celebrate because we'd just finished a job well done. He had a flask of whiskey."

"Embry?"

Nodding, Bella explains, "Yeah, he's a boy that went to our school, same class as Edward and Jasper, three years ahead of me. He's a Deputy now for Walleye County, stationed out of Lux. Still comes around to bug me."

"Now it's getting good. Tell me more."

"Well, I hadn't eaten much because of the workin', and after drinkin' two big swallows down, I was very, very tipsy. Embry said we should go get a bite to eat, so we headed to the diner, and Edward was there, and he saw me stumbling and weaving. He was livid. He and Embry never really got along. They were sort of rivals, like in sports and stuff. It was more Embry than Edward, but Edward didn't like Embry around me at all because of it."

"Oh, I see now. Edward was protective of you."

Bella snorts. "Yep, he sure was, and then some. He always warned the boys away."

Alice cuts in, "And, I bet you only had eyes for him. Typical. Teenage-boy stu-pi-di-ty."

Bella nods and gives a little huff at that, and continues. "Embry was always trying to get me to hang out, but I wasn't havin' it. He wasn't my person. Edward was—and Jasper, too. Edward knew I didn't want to be around the dude. And to see me walk in that diner with Embry and being drunk…" She snorts. "…well, let me just say things got unpleasant."

"I'll bet they did. But what about that kiss, Bella. How'd that go down?"

They bump along the dirt road passing Max's home, and arrive at Bella's house next door and come to a stop along its side on the graveled driveway. Putting the gear into park, both of them just sit there, looking at the lake under the moon light. The lights reflecting off its surface are almost hypnotic.

After a minute, Alice looks over at Bella. "You don't have to share that with me. I'm being sort of a hypocrite, aren't I? Not telling my own story."

Bella runs her fingers through her wind-blown hair and puffs out a breath. She turns sideways and hitches her right leg up onto the truck's bench seat. "No, it's fine, Alice. It actually feels really good to talk about it again. It's been a long time, you know?"

Alice nods. "I do know, hun."

"I guess I got mad…'cause I was drunk. Edward was trying to steer me to his table, away from Embry. I just sort of snapped. I asked him what his deal was, and he said nothing. I was tired of holding back my feelings, so when we got to his table—where Jasper was laughing at me—I tugged on the back of Edward's shirt, and he turned around…and then I planted my very first kiss ever on his shocked lips. It wasn't pretty."

"Oh, my God! What'd he do?"

"What'd he do?" She shakes her head a little. "Nothin', that's what. I mean, it was sloppy—a half-on half-off kiss—and I was drunk. So, he just grabbed my shoulders and sat me down next to Jasper, who wasn't laughing anymore. And then, he called my father."

"Oh, Lord!"

"I know. I was mortified. The next day was my nineteenth birthday, and when Edward arrived late and told us all he was heading out right then for the airport because he'd just accepted this big, fancy job in L.A. at that Sun Devil Studio's place, I seriously thought it was because of that stupid kiss."

Alice sighs out, "Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

"Bella, you must know now that he didn't leave because of that kiss."

"It was part of it, that's what I know. Obviously, the party was ruined." Bella turns back around in her seat and opens her door, getting out. She asks Alice, "Speaking of whiskey, you want a night cap?"

"Sure."

Alice grabs the to-go boxes and gets out of the truck, walking around to where Bella waits. They move around the side of Bella's house and around to the front porch.

Both women stop dead in their tracks.

"Um…what's that?" Alice's voice sounds mighty intrigued.

Bella just blinks, one hand going straight to her bare clavicle. Her mind is running amuck.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"It's my old necklace." Bella holds her breath then blows it out. She blinks again.

"Bella?"

"Um…Edward…he um, gave it to me for my sweet sixteen. I chunked it in the lake the night he left."

Alice looks from the necklace dangling from Bella's front door knob to Bella's stunned face, and back again. Then she says, "I think we're gonna need more than one nightcap."

**~*GF*~**

"You've got to be shittin' me, dude!"

"Does this look like the face of a shitter?" Edward wobbles on top of his bar stool as he points to himself, trying to get as straight-faced as possible while staring back at Jasper. He's had four beers and one large-ass shot of Crown, so it's a bit of a challenge right now.

Jacob walks over from behind the bar he's been wiping down. He's grinning, his white teeth flashing as he says, "You fucker, you did not seriously piss all over the mixer board!"

"Forty-eight channel Midas Legend 3000."

Both Jacob's and Jasper's eyebrows shoot straight up at that.

Edward looks back and forth between them. Finally, he cracks up. "You should see you two's faces."

Jasper shoves his liar-of-a-friend, and Jacob pops his bar towel at Edward's chest, connecting with a harsh snap right at Edward's pec.

Edward's hand lifts automatically to rub the sting away. Straightening up, he grabs his almost-empty beer and raises it to his smiling lips, his eyes squinting as he drains the bottle. He sort of slams it down on the bar top, loudly.

"Hey, watch the wood!" Jacob's warning has absolutely no effect, except to stir up pubescent imaginings.

"He said wood." It's Jasper.

All three of them crack up this time around.

"Seriously, though, man," Jasper pauses to take a sip of his own beer, then continues, "what's your next step? What're you goin' to do?"

Edward takes a deep breath in and blows it out, scrubbing his face. "Well, my attorney in L.A. is pretty much on top of it. She's a shark in a white pant suit—a real looker. Senna Alistair's her name. I got a rec to hire her from someone in the biz. She'll try her damnedest to keep things out of court, which is a huge relief for me, but we are definitely filing suit. She's got everything she needs to proceed, and she's started drafting the petition already. I may not even need to go back there. Our aim is for Felix and his partners to settle."

"Holy fuck, man!" The sympathy in Jacob's voice is heavy. "I do not envy you."

Jasper's just nodding. He cracks a sideways grin and fakes a teary eye, saying, "To think, our little Eddie's all grown up and fighting with the big wigs." He dodges Edward's fist.

The front door opens behind them, the bell chiming out a newcomer's arrival. Correction, two newcomers.

Jacob flips his bar towel onto his left shoulder and calls out. "Sorry, we're closin' down."

"Naw, nu-uh. I don't want anything. I just didn't recognize that vehicle outside and thought I'd have a look-see."

At the sound of that voice, the hairs raise on Edward's arms. He looks back over his shoulder and regrets it immediately.

Embry Young's standing there with a very scantily clad Tia Riley hangin' on his arm.

He wonders if she's become a prostitute, she's so decked out.

"Hello, Cullen. Finally came back with your tail between your legs, I hear." Embry's meaty hand moves to his hip, right near his gun.

It's a bit of an effort for Edward, because laughing out loud right now—at an officer still in uniform—would probably not be a wise decision, what with the drinks he's consumed. It's real difficult, 'cause Embry looks like a tool…and, he's got high-waters.

"Edward Cullen!" It's a squeal, and it's coming from Tia. She unplasters herself from Embry's arm and titters on neon-green, five-inch heels over toward Edward.

Jasper gives a quiet hoot, whispering to Edward, whose eyes are wide as saucers. "Oh, man. Here we go…"

It's a bark coming out of Embry's mouth. "Tia, get the fuck back here, now!"

She stops immediately, her shimmery, pastel-pink smile falling away at the sound of Embry's command. She looks a little embarrassed, but she turns around, looks back once over her shoulder at Edward, winking, then she saunters slow-like back to Embry's side.

Embry is furious.

"That your black Bronco, Cullen?"

Edward snorts then straightens real quick. "Yep." He doesn't want any trouble. He knows without a doubt that's exactly what Embry's lookin' to cause. "Just got her today."

Embry stares.

Edward stares right back. He almost expects Embry to spit.

"I notice you ain't got no plates."

"It's new."

"Oh, man." Jasper, again, under his breath.

"Embry, what the fuck are you doin'?" Jacob's voice is almost scolding. He comes out from behind the bar. "You gonna start shit up again. Why don't you just leave the way you came? Go back to Lux, man."

Embry starts to talk, but Angela's appearance from the back kitchen doors stop him.

"…baby, and then we can go home and fu—"

Angela stops mid-stride and mid-sentence, too. Her still-bespectacled eyes take in the scene she's entered into, unaware. Her hands immediately go to her hips. First, she says to Tia, "Hey, T." Then her eyes pin on Embry. "Embry Young. Your mama still let you stay out this late?"

At that, the two of them—Edward and Jasper—turn around and try not to snicker. Jacob moves next to his wife, his strong hand sliding across her lower back to grip firmly onto her hip bone.

Angela continues. "Did she tell you to come by here, because I wasn't expecting you? Those pies aren't due to the orphanage raffle for another two whole days."

Embry just swallows. He still lives with his mama—not that there's anything wrong with that. But everyone around Adam's Ale and Lux knows that Embry's mama has got him by his ear for life.

Tia looks down to the flooring and hides her smile.

"Maybe I should call her." It's pointedly said. Angela knows exactly what she's doing. She and Embry's mom sponsor the orphanage's bi-monthly bake raffles. They've been doin' it for years.

"No, no. We'll just get on our way." With that said, Embry grips onto Tia's wrist and starts backing to the door. He looks at Edward, who's now watching from over his shoulder again, and says, "You know, Bella's been needin' some watching after, and I've been offerin' my time. Just sayin' so's you know, Cullen. I am around."

Edward says nothing. He does feel his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He smothers his grin.

Angela wraps her thin arms around her husband's waist. She says to Embry, "Make sure you don't trip on your way out, Embry Young. Ya' hear? And, say hello to your mama. Bye, T." She waves.

Tia gives a little wave back with her fingers. Her long-as-hell painted nails then dig into Embry's forearm as they leave. She starts chewing him out as soon as the door shuts closed.

No one says a word.

A red-and-green neon beer sign buzzes loud from behind the bar.

They all crack up.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Angela! When did you start crackin' heads?" Edward says this while scratching at the back of his neck, shaking his head back and forth in disbelief.

Angie just smiles and winks back then turns to peck a kiss to her smirking husband's neck.

Jasper slaps Edward on his back and says, "Welp, I think it's time to close this rodeo down. I'm heading home. You all right?"

Edward nods. "Yeah, I'm fine…just as long as Embry doesn't follow me home. He's still such a bastard."

"True that. I'll catch'a later, man."

"Later."

Jasper heads out, grabbing a copy of the chronicle on his way out the front door.

Jacob tells Angela to go on out to their car and wait, and then he turns back to Edward, who's now got his phone out, and he's staring at the lit screen and smiling sideways. Jacob goes and sits on the stool Jasper just vacated and tosses his bar towel down onto the counter, saying, "Hey, man. Just so you know, Embry thinks he's the shit around here, especially where Bella's concerned…so…I'd watch out for that. Dude obviously still hates your guts, and seein' you and Bella in that booth together earlier tells me that there's gonna be trouble."

Edward snorts. "Fucker needs a good kick in his ass."

"Yeah, I'd love to see Bella do it, too, as much as she's put up with his bullshit."

Edward flips his phone shut and stands to leave. His next words are said with conviction. "Embry said he's around. Well, so am I."

Jacob smiles big at that. "Glad you're back, man. Seriously."

"Me, too. Later."

Walking out the front doors, Edward heads to his newly purchased Bronco, opens the slightly dented door and hops up into the driver's seat. He powers on his cell and for the second time, reads the message he'd been sent. His smile is huge.

_**You some kind of magic-man? Making a thing reappear like that? ~B**_

He looks up and out his front windshield, then back down again as he replies.

_**I'll be your magic-man, baby. Wait, who is this? ~E **_

_**Edward! ~B**_

_**Bella. ~E**_

_**Don't mess with an emotional drunk woman, Edward. You'll lose every time. ~B**_

_**You gonna get sappy on me, Swan? Is this going to turn into some awesome inebriated sexting? 'Cause if it is, I should warn you, I get a dirty mouth after I've had a few. ~E**_

It's a couple of minutes before she replies, which makes Edward's grin widen.

_**What have you done with my old friend 'Edward'? ~B**_

_**He's long gone. I'm the new and improved version…with a dirty mouth. ~E**_

_**Moving along now! Edward…seriously…thank you. ~B**_

Edward's chin dips to his chest.

_**You're welcome, Bella. Didn't know you'd even lost it. ~E **_

_**How would you have known? ~B**_

_**Ouch. ~E**_

_***burp* ~B**_

_***points and laughs* ~E**_

_**Okay, I need to confess something. ~B**_

_**This should be good. ~E**_

_**I didn't lose it. ~B**_

_***narrows eyes* Did it run away? ~E **_

_**Ha ha, no. I threw it into the lake that night you left. ~B**_

_**And I came back and found it. ~E**_

_**You came back and found it. ~B**_

_**Bella… ~E**_

_**Edward… ~B**_

_**Don't lose my heart again. ~E**_

_**Never. ~B**_

With that last message received, Edward shuts his phone off, tossing it into the floor console, and then his engine is roaring to life. He's thinkin' he should get to bed soon 'cause he's got an early morning ahead.

Groveling.

* * *

><p><strong>an …special shout-out to ****SunflowerFran**** for rec'n my little story on facebook… *hugs* …if anyone else rec'd—or saw a rec—i would love to know who and where…now, please let me have it…review, review, review…please, review…love love…*twirls*…**

* * *

><p><strong>song credit: <strong>_**Wild Horses**_** by The Rolling Stones**

* * *

><p><strong>beta comments<strong>**:**

**favorite jcat5507 moment: "no. no semicolons in dialogue!"**

**imagined reaction to jcat5507 moment: *cries* "i didn't know!" *runs away***

**real-time reaction to jcat5507 moment: *cracked up laughing***

* * *

><p><strong>xxx jess<strong>

**p.s. in case you missed out...i have posted a few photos regarding Go Fish over at my blog:_ rubyblue9696 dot wordpress dot com_**


	5. Blinkin'

_**Disclaimer: Meyer made the mold but we are all here to break it. I own nothing except this here story's events.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>beta'd by jcat5507<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Go Fish<strong>

**Chapter 05 – Blinkin'**

Waking to a most unladylike snort, Bella's head lifts with a start—her long, brown hair one crazy mass in front of her still-closed eyes. "Oh, fuuuck." It's croaked out, her head is pounding. "Ow." She grimaces and hides her head underneath her pillow as she rolls to her back on top of her bed.

That's when she hears it.

A most god-awful sound.

Her arms press the soft pillow tight against each ear, trying to block it out.

Everything goes silent.

She feels her tongue stick to the roof of her mouth, thick as a rug. Dry, too.

Then she hears it again and bolts upright, her pillow falling down to her lap over her extremely rumpled covers. She puffs, blowing her hair out of her eyes and attempts to crack them open, only to shut them closed again, real quick. Everything is so bright.

Reaching out blindly, she feels for and then grabs her too-large, green-and-blue plaid man-robe draped at the end of her bed, and manages to slip it on. It's a messy job when it's completed. A tight tug at the ties around her small waist hold it secure and in place…mostly.

The harsh noise sounds loud again, with a roar, and keeps on going.

Her eyes finally pop open. She curses and stands—obviously too quickly—and her hands go up, immediately, to grip her aching head. "Oh, Jesus!" Her head spins a little, and her hands fly out for balance.

Something wizzes by her window.

Bella freezes.

It wizzes by again and she screams. "Arrrg!" Then she sees dust and grass flying. "What in hell?" She tiptoes to the wall by her window, like she's hiding and trying to be extra quiet at the same time. It's stupid, she knows—like anyone can actually hear her—but it's an automated response.

Slightly crouched, she peers through her long, sheer curtain. It wizzes by again, and her mouth drops open. "No." It's said in quiet disbelief.

Not a second passes before Bella's rushing and putting on her fuzzy, black house shoes. Next thing, she's marching through her bedroom door and down her painted-yellow hall, right through her kitchen and out the back screened door.

She stops at the edge of her small wood deck and watches with fisted hands resting at the upper curve of each hip. Her still-pounding head cranes to follow what she sees wiz by in front of her and continue down across her lawn.

Apparently, she's become invisible.

Stomping her foot, she yells out, "Edward Mason Cullen! You stop that thing, right now!"

He just keeps on, not hearing her words. He's got his back to her as he stands on that loud-ass lawn mower—like some ridiculous pro—not havin' a care in the world.

Bella's thinking she's got a care. A few, in fact.

She's hung over.

It's, like, seven thirty in the morning, or something.

And, Edward Cullen is doing her chore.

She glares.

A laugh sounds, light and amused, to her right, and Bella's eyes leave the back of Edward's receding form to latch onto Alice, who's sitting on the front porch stairs of her cabin, right under a fading, painted sign which reads _Four-Nerve Daisy_. She is grinning behind her mug of coffee at Bella. Lowering her mug, she gives a wink and motions back over her shoulder to where Edward has now disappeared around the curve of the other four cabins' backyards which face the dirt road.

She calls over. "Seems mighty interesting around here this morning, huh, Bella?" She sips from her mug again and then picks at the hem of her white sundress.

Bella cocks a hip to the side, the flap of her robe lifting lightly at the small breeze that drifts up from the lake's early morning water. "He wake you up with that noise?"

Alice shrugs, not answering, because she can hear Edward coming back around, right toward the two of them.

Bella's eyes flash back over to where he's now reappeared.

His eyes are trained right on her. He's grinning. It's full blown, like he's so pleased with himself, too.

Bella watches him get closer and closer, until he comes to a stop right in front of her, shit flying around and engine still runnin'.

He reaches for the hem of his sweat-stained T-shirt, lifting it up to wipe the wetness from his face and neck.

Bella's eyes go straight to his abs.

She gapes then.

Because, never…never in her entire twenty-seven-year life has she been so affected by a man's stomach before. She almost gasps out loud, but she manages to stop the sound from emerging. Blinking repeatedly, Bella looks away and back over at a now wide-eyed Alice, who looks just as stunned at the display of tight, lean, male muscle.

Alice sets her cup down next to her hip. Then she holds both dainty hands up with all of her fingers spread wide, mouthing the word _ten_.

Bella looks away from her guest, too, not wanting to laugh right now.

With a failed attempt at glaring, she says to Edward, "What do you think you are doing?"

It's loud when Edward responds. "Huh?"

Bella raises her voice over the sound of the lawn mower. "I said, what do you think you are doing?"

"What?"

"Edward!" She stomps that foot again. She's getting peeved real quick.

Just then, the breeze blows a bit more strongly, and Edward's crazy too-long hair flies around his head. His eyes flash down to Bella's legs, now exposed at the calves from the wind. He looks back up, grinning again—eyes wide and wicked—and then he mouths out an _I can't hear you_ while pointing to his large, red ear guards. He grins as he watches Bella react.

She whines out at him, exasperated, "Edward, stop messin' around! I don't have the energy for it." Her fingers rub at her pounding temples.

At her obvious discomfort, Edward takes pity on Bella, powering down the motor and removing the over-the-ear sound barriers. He teases, "You look like shit this morning, Bella." He laughs. "Must 'a really got plastered, huh? Do any drunk texting last night?" His green eyes flicker down to her chest and back up. He knows she's naked under that loose robe.

His teasing catches her off guard, and for a brief moment, she tries to remember all of their text conversation from the previous night. It's confident when she says back, "Nope. Not the kind you're talking about. And it's your unexpected wake-up call what's lent to my shit-looking factor." Her fingers rake back through her messy long hair and then fall limp down at her sides. "Why are you here?"

"I think that's obvious, B."

She rolls her eyes as she stresses each next word. "Okay. Just who…asked you…to do…this?"

"No one." He's grinning wide at Bella, dimples in full effect.

Her body sort of convulses when she sees them. Attempting to hide her body's reaction to him, she motions over to her right. "You woke up my guest."

"Alice was up. She gave me the go-ahead."

Bella's eyes whip over to where said guest still sits, smiling now as she drinks from her coffee mug. Alice gives a little wave to Bella, but still remains silent. It's obvious that she's enjoying every minute of this morning and its interactions.

"So did Max."

Edward's just read her mind.

Doing a one-eighty, Bella looks over at Max's house next to hers. She grumbles to herself, "…better stay hidin'…" She can see a faded curtain move.

Eyes back on Edward, Bella's about to say more, but her words get stuck in her dry throat as she watches Edward—who's now stepped down off of that standing lawn mower, shaking grass and dust from his hair and ratty blue-jeans. She holds up a finger, silently ordering Edward to wait right there—but he doesn't even see—and then she whirls around and goes back in her house through her back screen door to get herself a glass of cold water.

Her hands fly up into the air, irritated.

Reaching the kitchen sink, she grabs her empty glass from last night and fills it all the way up to its rim. She gulps as she drinks the whole damn thing down without even stopping for air.

Relieved, her eyes close as she sags against her kitchen counter, murmuring, "…so good…" and wiping her mouth with her sleeve. She holds her hands under the still-running water and lowers down to splash it up onto her face.

Suddenly, the screen door slams shut behind her, and Bella shoots straight up and turns around. Water drips down her chin and neck to her now-partially-exposed upper chest, but she's unaware, because Edward's just come inside her house.

He's really close, too.

"You got some…right there." He points but not really.

"Oh, and now you just come inside?"

"You really want me to answer that, B?"

She tries not to snort and laugh. "My, God! You're just as bad as Jas—"

His next actions cut off her words as his finger lifts to smooth a strand of her long, slightly wet hair away from where it's currently sticking across the length of her delicate jaw and down onto her neck.

Bella shivers—convincing herself it's because it kind of tickles—and mentally forces her nipples to stand down. His gesture did not go unnoticed by either of them. She goes on high alert, because stuff might be happening…down there…and it's more than a little distracting.

Swallowing hard, she moves his hand aside. "Edward, seriously…you can't just come over like this and do whatever you want…whenever you want." The whenever is stressed. "I have timing and plans and lists…and even more on top of those, so…so…so…"

He takes a half-step closer.

"…so, just…um…just…you have to…"

One more half-step forward, and Edward's right up in her space, again.

It seems to be yet another developing habit.

She blink-blink-blinks.

She can't speak at all now, instinctually pressing back into the L-corner of her kitchen counter. She's trying to keep her eyes up on his face, too, but he's dirty and sweaty, and her eyes can't help but travel down the long length of him.

He is so trim…and tall…and all full grown.

She swallows again and licks across her lower lip.

One more half-step forward, and Edward has got her right where he wants her.

Her eyes fly up to zip back and forth between his own intense eyes, which are doing the same thing to hers.

"Bella…" He pauses, his large, dirt-smudged, grass-specked hands reaching forward to cage her into that corner. Taking a deep breath in, he lets it out, and then he glances down to where her man-robe has gapped open a bit at her chest, appreciating what he sees there. Eyes back up, he looks straight into her pretty browns, and then he says in a whisper, "Can I please…pretty please…mow your lawn?"

Her eyes are glued to his perfect lips.

She licks hers again.

She wonders how someone can actually be this appealing. He's so overwhelmingly sexy right now it's almost disgusting.

It's entirely unfair.

No, wait. What's unfair in Bella's mind is her reaction. It's what's disgusting, too.

So, so dis-gust-ing.

Her eyes flutter a bit but stay locked on Edward's lips when she gives her dazed, one-worded answer. "Oo-kay."

Grinning, Edward stays put, not moving away just yet. He raises one hand from where it's caged her in and lets the first two fingers trace down an open lapel of her loose robe, until they stop right at the hint of where he can see the beginning of her breast's swell. His eyes flash back up to her semi-stunned ones as he fingers the tiny, delicate heart hanging right there.

"This looks really nice."

Swallowing deep, she says, "Yeah…um, uh…yeah…" Her breath rushes out.

He shifts on his feet and glances down and back up again. "You always go outside dressed this way?"

Her chest does this one weird hyperventilate-thingy, then she says, "Oh, um…no." She doesn't know what to do with her hands.

"Good."

His fingers move back up to just barely touch the exposed soft, white skin at the base of her neck. Green eyes move back up to hers. He says quietly, "I wouldn't want any undesirable getting a look at what I'm seeing right now." His eyes move back down.

Bella's thinking she might just faint. Or, possibly she'll have a conniption fit.

Never once has she seen him look at her this way.

He may have completely flustered her, but Bella knows exactly what to do with her hands now. Well, one of them, anyway.

She pokes him.

Right in his stomach.

Edward's breath whooshes out as he scoots back a bit. He's looking at her like "what the fuck".

She pokes him again, several times.

Now he's trying to squirm away, 'cause Bella's now digging the tips of her fingers into his upper left—highly sensitive—ribs. "Fucking hell, Swan…" he man-screeches, swatting her away, "…that's not right! That shit's not right!" Now he's five feet away and pointing. "You are cruel, you know that?"

"Ha, you are one to talk, Edward Cullen." It's scoffed out. She straightens up, gripping the lapels of her robe tight and pulling them closed under her neck.

She's remembering when someone left here, eight years ago.

She's remembering when she tried to give said person that wholly-failure of a kiss.

She's also remembering those months and years after he left, too, trying to understand why.

Now she's fuming.

"I mean, what'd you expect? You're gone…for years. Then, you come over, way too early and unexpected at that, and all 'willy-nilly'. Bet you think you can charm your way right on through." Bella stops, trying to gain her thoughts back. She sees Charlie's last message on the small black board hanging on the wall in the kitchen. Then she says, determined, "Well, guess what, Edward Cullen. I have got one thing to say to you. I am the boss around here. Not you."

Edward's eyes rake up and down her as he sort of paces around. He still knows she's naked under that damn robe, and now she's got him all worked up.

He also knows that there is no doubt about it. Bella is more of a man than he ever was. He means that as a compliment.

She's thumbing at her chest as she's said the last part, and Edward stops his small pacing. He rubs his hand across his mouth. He looks at her again. He understands and whispers, "I know you are."

Oh.

Bella is, again, shocked.

She blink-blink-blinks some more.

She doesn't know what to do.

"Well…" she fidgets, gripping her robe a bit more tightly, and then she continues, "…um, okay…just ask ahead next time, okay? If you like, the grass needs cuttin' every other week, most months. We…we like it long and grown for a bit before it gets chopped down. The birds…"

Edward's shoulders relax now, his eyes so sincere. "I know you do…Bella. I remember, too. Next time I come I'll get the mowin' on to your schedule, all right? But just know, this time around there'll be no pussy-footin' about it. Grass needed cuttin'. You said it yourself." He's looking right at her again. "And I am here to do it. I know you wouldn't have let me, otherwise. You're just like Charlie."

Bella doesn't know what to do with that exactly.

She is stubborn at times. Especially when she's trying to do things right and work hard.

These cabins have been a huge, huge chore…but a chore that she's begun to cherish.

She knows she's still adjusting to Edward being back and to her father's death. She realizes then that if Edward is true to his words, wanting to help her out, then what more could she ask for? He's plopped back into her life.

It's help, too.

It's help from her old friend.

It's help from her old friend, Edward Cullen, and she knows she's askin' for trouble.

Things are different now between them.

She kind of bows over a bit, looking at her black, fuzzy, slipper-covered feet. Then she looks up at him and gins. "You're hired. Fifteen bucks an hour."

Edward just stands there, still.

Then he's the one blink-blink-blinking.

He smiles and says, "Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>an …hey peeps...just fyi: i have posted pix/images for Go Fish over on my blog...but you gotta go there to see-ee...*sing-songs*...and, review, review, review…please, review…love love…*twirls*… **

**shout outs: love love to jcat5507 for her AWESOME BETA SKILLZ-SKILLZ-SKILLZ (echoed) and attempted rec'n (*girl tackles and bounces*), SunflowerFran for her encouragement and support and her fb rec and 'favorite author' add (*fist pump*), Cappy for her rec at TLS (*jumps up and down*), Cappricorn Seventyfive at TLS (fb) (*skips around happy*), Missus_T for her AWESOME re-tweet (*tackles with love*)...and anyone else who rec'd my little story...love love love...**

**xxx jess**


	6. Hosed

_**Disclaimer: Meyer made the mold but we are all here to break it. I own nothing except this here story's events.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>fyi: i've posted imagespix over on my blog, peeps - ****rubyblue9696 dot wordpress dot com**** (you know what to do)**_

* * *

><p><em>*blink-blink-blink* <strong>~beta'd<strong>**** by** jcat5507~ ***blink-blink-blink*_

* * *

><p><strong>Go Fish<strong>

**Chapter 06 – Hosed**

"Fuck me." He's never sweat this much in his entire life. Pulling at the long weeds surrounding cabin number two—the _Mealy Blue Sage_—he tightens his fists and yanks a good-sized chunk from the ground and tosses it over on to the still-growing pile to his left.

He'd already weeded numbers five, four and three, having started with number five first—the _Blackfoot Daisy,_ per one smug Bella Swan's direction—due to its occupants' arrival just moments ago. She didn't want his workin' bothering their settling in.

Cabins four and three—the _Velvetleaf Senna_ and the _Pink Evening Primrose_—had been the easiest so far, being the smallest among the five cabins.

He's got his work cut out for him, to be sure, though.

He's workin' for Bella…and she's a Swan.

He knows it's going to be hard.

When she'd practically fallen right into his plan, and she'd said she'd hire him, and pay a wage—of which he didn't need a single dime—Edward had seen the very moment that it had happened. It'd been written all over her beautiful, smudged and mussed-up, hung-over face.

She's going to 'boss' him real good and enjoy doin' it, too.

It took her all of three minutes to march into her small office—off left from her kitchen—and write up a to-do list for Edward. She'd smacked it right against his upper chest and tucked it into the opening of his sweaty, white V-neck T-shirt. She'd pulled a chest hair doin' it, too.

Then she'd proceeded to lay down the law—still holding that distractingly loose robe of hers closed—setting hours of work and lunch-time permissions, and sayin' she's not an ogre-of-a-boss, but that just because they are friends, there'd be no talkin' advantage. She'd stressed, like a warning to a toddler, that she's got a business to run, and lots of work to go along with it.

Knowing her strong work ethic, he'd, no doubt, end up groveling to take a rest.

He grins, highly looking forward to it.

Standing straight, he wipes the sweat at each temple with his shoulders in turn as he looks out and sees a form on the lake water. He raises his hand and waves. "Hey, man."

Jasper yells back, "Pond," laughing as he's tugging at the rope trailing behind his small row boat that he is using to help haul two lost canoes back to his shop. "Don't fuck up!"

Edward snorts, bending to find a rock and then bringing his arm way back to launch that rock high into the air, sending it flying right at his friend's location. It misses by a good three feet. He reaches for another when he hears a giggle to his left.

"So, you're working for Bella now, I hear."

Edward stops mid-reach, his head turning in Alice's direction. She's smirking and standing at the railing running in two separated parts across the length of the fifteen foot porch of her cabin. Large, round sunglasses cover her eyes now, but he gets a clear sense that's she's on to him. He stands, answering and wiping his dirty hands off on the back pockets of his ratty blue jeans. "Yep. That I am."

Alice hikes her large tote bag more secure to her bare shoulder, and straightens the top of her tube shirt. Her ballet-flat covered feet step down one step from her porch, and then she says, pointedly, one hand at her slim-fit, designer-jean-covered hip. "I like you, Edward. I really like Bella, too, especially after our night last night. She's stunned, you know, now that you're back. And that move with that necklace…" She pauses, blowing out a light whistle through her lip-glossed lips, taking in his suddenly intent expression. "I hope you have a good plan, 'cause you might just need it."

Processing the smaller woman's words, Edward looks up, squinting at the noon-day sun and thinking. He looks back at Alice. "I've got my logic and sense about it."

The small laugh Alice gives sounds a bit dubious. "This should be mighty interesting." Her dark eyes move around his tall, lanky form, accessing. She nods. "I'm sure you'll get 'er done."

"Plannin' on it." It's said matter-of-fact. He's assessing Alice, too.

They continue to watch each other.

Shifting her weight to her right hip, Alice speaks up. "So, you think—"

"Hey there, Miss Alice." It's Jasper interrupting, as he's callin' out again.

Alice and Edward both turn to see Jasper sitting and watching the both of them from his small boat.

Jasper waves and tips the bill of his cap. The sun's reflection on the lake water radiates all around him.

Alice just ignores him, turning away with a small, seemingly annoyed huff and starts heading toward her white Volkswagen. She calls back over her shoulder to Edward, "You tell Bella I will see her later on, all right? I'm headin' to Lux for some shopping. I'm going to try my hand at cooking some barbeque ribs tonight or tomorrow, compliments of Bella's dad's recipe. She drunk-gave it to me."

Scratching at the back of his sweaty head, Edward snorts out a laugh, wondering what's up with Alice as he answers. "I'll let her know. And, just so you know, Charlie made the best ribs 'round. Don't be lettin' that recipe get out. I can help you out if you can hold off on barbequin' 'til tomorrow."

She doesn't answer—except for the smirk she gives him from over her freckled shoulder.

Edward's eyebrows shoot up. He's pretty sure he's never met anyone quite like Alice.

He looks back out at Jasper, and he can see that Jasper's watching Alice, most likely stunned that the woman's completely ignored his friendly greeting.

Both of Jasper's hands lift up into the air, palms up, like he's saying 'what the fuck'. He shrugs as he looks at Edward.

Edward shakes his head in the universal 'I don't know' and shrugs back his shared confusion.

One last look at the back of Alice's now-departing vehicle, Jasper shakes his own head then, and starts rowing again, towing those two loose canoes back on down the way to his place at the North-end of the lake.

Edward watches his friend for a moment. He feels more sweat drip down his forehead and realizes that he's extremely thirsty.

Suddenly, a large pint of something amber-colored—and very cold—appears in front of his chest. "Here, boy." A wrinkled, old hand jostles the large glass a bit, making the condensation drip. "Quick now, before she comes around."

Edward's surprised, green eyes follow the length of a khaki-covered arm all the way to the face of its owner. His grin spreads wide as he warns in answer. "Look here, old man. You call me boy again and I may have to prove different."

Max's face beams. "Always were a cocky son-of-a-bitch. Bless that Esme for it." Max shoves the amber brew into Edward's stomach as he glances, careful-like, over toward Bella's office window, a good forty feet or so away. "Hurry on, now. Take it and drink it down. And next time, you better think before you show up without a cooler of your own or something."

Grabbing the pint of cold brew, Edward lifts it up and drinks it down in four huge gulps, not wasting one single drop. He tries to hand the now-empty pint glass back to Max, who's not removed his eyes from that window. Edward whispers, playing, "Mission accomplished, Agent Marks—over and out."

The older man's eyes switch back to latch on to Edward. He glares as he says, "Looky here, boy. Don't mess with this bull, or you'll get the horns."

"Don't I know it."

"I can still whip your behind red and take you at arm-wrestle. Better yet, I should tie you to a chair and get out my pliers for use during interrogation. Have you cryin' for your mama, no time at all."

"Interrogation? Why the need for extremes, Max?"

"Well, for no other reason than to hear you explain why it took you damn near two full weeks to come by and say 'hey'. I may have given the go-ahead on cutting all this damn grass down, boy, but you've far from buttered me up."

Max's eyes are as serious as serious can get.

He doesn't waiver.

Edward crackin' up does the trick, and Max cackles and grins. Then Edward reaches out to grip the older man's hand, and they shake whole-heartedly and smile fondly at each other. "It's really good to see you, Max."

"It's good that you're back, my boy."

"I was real sorry to hear about Charlie passin'."

The older man's eyebrows lift as he sighs out his obvious grief, releasing Edward's hand. "Ah, me. Loss is never an easy thing to bear. Charles Swan was a very good young friend and neighbor." Max turns to look around at the freshly cut grass and pulled weeds. "What's important is how we each live…more importantly, how we love." He looks back at Edward and nods. "Charlie had done both, and well. His life was damned-near perfect. I've lived off and on at this lake going on fifty years, now. Residin' next to him for the past twenty-seven of those years proved it. His father, Ephraim—God bless his resting soul—was the same damn way, if not more so, you know. Always movin' and praisin' and huggin', the old fart. Damned lucky to have been an Agent at all."

Edward knows the name well, but he never met Ephraim Swan, Bella's grandfather. Ephraim had built and run _Go Fish Cabins_, and what is now Bella's house, during his retirement after he'd left the service. Edward also knows that Max Marks and Ephraim Swan used to work together as part of some covert operation for the government. It's all very hush-hush around here. No one had ever talked on it, if anyone even knew anything about it at all.

Ephraim Swan had died just a few years before Carlisle and Esme had moved here from California, when Edward was eight. He'd met Bella pretty straight off, living just down the way on the same side of Mud Cat Lake. She'd been five, and she and Jasper—who was eight, same as him at the time—had accepted Edward into their circle, no questions asked, except for Edward's initiation.

He'd had to sample Bella's fresh-made mud pie.

One look at her brown eyes, and he'd taken the bait and ate that damn mud pie…and thrown it right back up after.

Edward squints and hands the empty pint glass back to Max, successful this time around. He glances at Bella's office window quickly and turns back to Max. "You remember when me, Bella and Jasper—we took that old holed-up hose of yours and tied it along the outer lip of your rain gutter? Told you it was rainin' and that we couldn't come clean out your garage that day." Edward grins and remembers just like it was yesterday.

Max hoots out, "That one was one of your more brilliant ones," as he smacks his free hand at his knee. "If I hadn't gone out my back door to check for open windows on my T-bird, I might have believed it for a longer spell." A breeze picks up then, and Max looks out to the water and then up into the far off sky. "Storm's gonna be blowin' through soon. Be here before the week's out, I'm thinkin'."

Edward looks out at the water, too, but all he can see is clear sun and cloud-filled sky. "Well, if it comes it will be good for the fish and the trees. Jasper and Carlisle's rain barrels, too." He looks back at Max and sees the old man smiling quietly. "What's got you thinkin', old man? You look miles away right now."

Max shakes his old head as he reaches back to retrieve his handkerchief. He blows his nose long and loud and then says, "It's nothing. Just rememberin' someone special—my beloved, Chelsea Rose." Playing if off, Max puts the soiled cloth back into his pocket, and then he eyeballs Edward. "You've been gone a spell now, boy." His arthritic finger waggles in the younger man's face. "Don't go thinking that nothin's changed around here, 'cause things have. All over."

With that, Max Marks turns to head back across the way toward his own house. Once he's walked about a quarter of the way, he turns around to point a shaky finger back at Edward. "She probably didn't put on that list of yours that she's got a load comin' in over in Lux tomorrow at the lumber yard. Shingles for the roofs." He tuts a few times as he turns to walk away again, only he is not through talking. "Be a real shame for a woman such as Bella to do all that heavy liftin' herself like she plans." When he reaches the tailgate of Bella's rusted old truck, he calls out one more time, "It's right next to Walleye County Sherriff's Station. I'd get there early, too, lest a certain unsavory gets there first."

Edward watches the old man's back as he's leaving, his ears perking up at that last part. A huge, wide grin spreads across his face.

He's thinking Bella Swan's long-time neighbor is a bit of a meddler, and Edward's mighty grateful for it. He's also thinking Bella Swan needs to see just who she's dealin' with here, 'cause he's Edward Mason Cullen, gonna-rock-your-world-employee supreme—including all things not on his list…and, liver and lover extraordinaire.

She will see.

His thoughts are running a mile a minute when he feels a large hand smack his back hard one time. Immediately, he doubles over and starts coughing. He's choked on his own air.

"Yo, dude. You need to beef up a little. I barely even tapped you."

Hearing that, Edward's head turns from where he's coughing at the fresh-cut grass. He sees a pair of—what is obviously—two male feet encased in a pair of florescent orange Tiddies Sandals™. His line of vision follows up some very muscular, albeit hairy, legs, past a pair of board shorts, and then on up and over a wife-beater covered chest, to land on the dimpled face of a very amused monster of a man.

"Dude, what were you grinnin' at? There's no one even around." The monster-man takes the last bite of his red apple and chews heartily as he waits for Edward to answer.

One last little cough and a big breath in, Edward stands back up and greets the man. "Edward Cullen. I work for Bella…I mean I work for _Go Fish Cabins_."

Huge-man just snorts and puts his hand out. "Emmett McCarthy. I'm here with my lady and partner for life. We're havin' a baby." Emmett looks around the grounds and out to the lake and back. Then he says, "You and me are gonna party."

Grabbing Emmett's hand for a shake, Edward answers through his grin. "Not much in the way of partyin' around Adam's Ale, I am afraid."

Emmett just grins wider, his dimples deepening more. "Naw, dude. I don't mean that kind of party. You'll see what I mean later. Right now, I need to get my lady settled."

Edward's wishing he could do the same with Bella.

As if on cue, the back screen door to Bella's lake house opens and then slams shut. Edward's eyes flash right over to find Bella's. She's looking right back at him, eyes narrowed, left hip jutting out wide. Blatantly, she holds up what appears to be an empty beer bottle. Then she bends and exaggeratedly places said empty beer bottle down into her recycle bin.

Edward's eyes widen minutely, and then narrow. Must be the beer bottle that formerly contain the brew he'd just innocently swallowed down.

The brew that Max Marks gave to him.

He knows she knows that he drank that blasted beer.

His eyes flick back behind her where Max stands smothering a very gleeful grin.

Old man's most definitely a meddler...of various sorts. He may have even lost a marble or two. And now Edward's wondering just whose team the old man's on exactly.

"Duuuude, you drank that beer, didn't you?"

Edward swallows. "Yep."

"She's gonna eat you alive."

"God, I hope so."

Emmett barks a loud guffaw at Edward's quiet, prayerful reply, but stops short when he sees his lady come out of that same screen door. She's quite a vision. Her long blonde hair and full curves would catch anyone's eye. The smocked dress she's wearing hides nothing from the imagination.

She stops right beside Bella and pops her bubble gum, staring out at the lake water and shielding her eyes.

"Rosie, honey. Come over here and meet Edward before someone finds their steak knife."

"Emmy, baby, help me. Please…" She flappin' her hands in Emmett's direction, arms held out straight, and he goes over to get her. He takes both of her hands and leads her over to Edward.

Bella follows behind, amused at the pair, even as she mouths to Edward a silent _I'll deal with you later_.

Edward's grin couldn't get much more wicked right now.

Bella has to look away.

"Baby…this here is Edward Cullen. He works around here at the cabins." Emmett looks away from his love, to Edward. "Edward Cullen, this is Rosalie Hale, six weeks pregnant with my baby, and she still can't get enough of me."

Rosalie's manicured hand swats at Emmett then, scolding. "Emmy, I told you not to say that to folks right off. They're going to think we are weird."

Edward laughs and reaches out for her hand. "It's no problem, ma'am, really. Weird fits right in around here."

Rosalie smiles at that, sayin', "My, my…aren't you sweet." She looks back over and says to Bella, "I see what you mean."

Edward's eyes flash to Bella, and he sees her turn ten different shades of red.

Bella's looking everywhere but at him as she pulls on her long—now washed and brushed—hair.

It's then that Edward notices her change of attire. Instead of that distracting plaid robe, she's now wearing white cut-off jean shorts and an embroidered black tank top, with no shoes.

His eyes zero in on her painted toes. They are black, and they match her shirt.

Edward can't help but gulp as he swallows and stares at them.

He's thinking _fuck that robe_ because Bella's toes are way more distracting...and cute.

They may be his new fetish.

When he finally is able to break away from staring, he looks back up at Bella and finds her eyes zeroed in on his chest and arms, and biting at her lower lip.

Nope, his new fetish now—if it could be called one—is Bella's eyes all over him.

"Eh, hem." Rosalie clears her throat. "Well, it's lovely to meet you both, but I need to rest for a bit now. Emmy, will you bring the car around to our cabin over at the end? It's got my powder bag, and I'm going to need it. I'll just walk over with Bella."

"Sure thing, sweet cheeks."

"Now, Emmett McCarthy, you dirty thing. I told you…those words are for the bedroom only." Rosalie's voice seems scolding, but when Edward and Bella see her sidle up and press flush against the side of her man and whisper quietly into his ear…well, the look alone on Emmett's face right after tells a story of a different color.

Emmett's eyes are glazed over.

His mouth is hangin' open, too.

Pulling away from his ear, Rosalie places a small peck of a kiss to her lover's cheek, and then she says, "Be quick, or I might change my mind."

With that, Emmett leaves to get the car without so much as another glance their way.

When Edward turns back, he finds Bella and Rosalie talkin' and walkin' away, toward cabin number five. Rosalie looks at Edward once and snickers a little bit. She says something to Bella, and then Bella snickers, too.

He can't help but wonder what they are talking about. Shaking it off, he returns to his work, pullin' weeds and sweatin'.

Cabin two is almost completed when Bella walks over some thirty minutes later. She stops right next to his bent-at-the-waist frame, her toes wiggling and spreading out wide to dig into the soft green grass. He's staring at them again when she speaks. "They seem like a nice couple. Bring some more life around here."

Edward tosses over the lump of weeds in his hand and stands to look at Bella. "Yeah, and weird, too. My kind of people."

Bella scoffs. "Not weird. Just them." Her pretty brown eyes zero in on him again as she crosses her arms under her breasts. "You must think you are somethin' else, huh?"

Edward can't help it. She's put them on display. He glances down, his eyes bounce back and forth a couple of times, and then he looks back up, smiling. "Uh, how's that?"

"Well, you're not here workin' half a day, and you got Max sneakin' my beer out to you. He was stealth, too."

He smiles. "That was a very good beer."

"Angela's."

"Ah."

"Yeah, so…I am on to you, mister. Be warned." She starts tapping one bare foot in the grass, which makes her boobs bounce a little.

His eyes go back down again to bounce back and forth. He looks back up and grins. "You're on to me?"

"Yep."

"You're on to me?"

"Yesss."

"Exactly how are you on me?"

She blinks.

He continues. "Because I don't feel it…I don't feel you…on me." He steps closer.

She steps back, warning, "Edward…"

"Bella." He steps forward again.

"Edward, don't."

His eyes widen. "Don't what?"

"Fuck, I don't know, but just don't!" She's trying not to shriek.

"Someone needs to wash your mouth out."

Bella gapes.

Next moment has Edward reaching and grabbing on to a hose. Half-second later, and he's releasing the closure, and then water is flying and spraying out at both of them, but mostly on Bella. Her hands fly up to shield herself, which proves utterly futile and useless.

Suddenly the water stops. Edward's dammed the flow with his thumb. He says, "Wet enough—I mean, clean enough for ya?"

Bella stares. Her hair and clothes are dripping wet. "No." Her answer is wholly sarcastic.

His eyes widen again as he releases his thumb, spraying a direct hit of water right at Bella's forehead.

She screams and steps back, wiping the water from her face.

Edward dams the water again. "How 'bout now?" His eyebrows waggle at her.

She fumes like a soggy, angry cat. "Not nearly, buster."

Water sprays again, this time into her chest, and Bella turns to get away, only to stumble and then tumble, and Edward's arms are now wrapped around her, and they are rolling down the small, grassy hill. They come to a stop with Bella on top, both sopping wet and now covered in smudges of dirt and grass and leaves. They each try to catch their own breath.

That's when Bella feels it.

Edward's jean-clad thigh is tangled between her own.

She freezes, going on high alert. Then she smacks his chest. "Look what you've done, Edward. Are you happy now?"

Edward just busts out laughing.

She repeats, smacking his chest again. "Are you happy?"

He's wheezing when he says, "Y-yes, I am happy. I've got you _all over_ me."

Rolling her eyes, she tries to push up and off, but his arms keep her from leaving, so she has no choice but to squirm.

That's when Edward groans and rolls, bringing Bella Swan underneath him.

She's still as stone now.

He's breathin' hard and staring at her as she bites her lower lip again. His head swims and then lowers minutely.

Bella gasps, "What the fuck, Edward? Are you even thinking?" She would bolt away right now if she could.

Edward blinks and shakes his head a little. His eyes move up to hers. "Thinking? Oh, I'm thinking all right. I'm remembering a kiss."

Her mouth forms a silent 'o'.

"I'm thinking what a damn fool I was back then, leaving in the first place at all."

"Edward…"

"I'm not going to lie, Bella. If there's one thing I aim to change, it's that goddamn, fucking kiss."

Now she's holding her breath and looking into intense, deep green eyes.

He's looking back.

Bella screams then, because the water's just sprayed wildly into the sides of both their faces.

Suddenly, Edward's moving away and off, quick as a whip. He's trying, and then he's succeeding as he catches that wild devil-of-a-loose spray hose. He closes the valve tight and drops it to the grass. His eyes take in a stunned Bella Swan, who's now sitting up on her knees, right where he left her, staring at him, speechless.

He has a sudden urge to run, but he has no idea why. He just watches as she calmly removes a strand of hair that's plastered to her forehead.

She finally says, quietly, "You should go on and take lunch now."

He can't get a read on her right now, at all. Only thing he's sure of is that they are both remembering that kiss. His answer is slow. "Okay." He rakes his finger through his wet hair. "I'm meetin' Esme and Carlisle at _BarleyPop_ if you want to, um…"

"No."

"Right." He looks down at his very wet attire then back up, laughing a bit at himself. "I'll be back soon, though, to haul off those weeds to the clearing."

She's still in shock at what he's just said about changing that messed-up kiss. She's afraid she's going to start laughing, hysterical-like. Her eyes drift down to his sopping wet chest and back up again. She puts her hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh. Then, she points, saying, "I can, um, see your nipples."

Edward glances down and back up, grinning as he pulls his wet shirt away from his chest and lets it pop back. "Well, I must be freezing."

She cocks her dripping-wet head to the side, fully comprehending that he's just used her own words from last night and trying not to smile as she's reaching for a lump of loose grass and dirt, readying to throw it at Edward's head.

No doubt about it this time. He takes off running.

Bella sits back with a huff and lets that smile morph on to her face. She glances left and sees old Max watching her from his front porch, clapping at her as he holds his own hose under his arm-pit, letting the water fall into his flower bed, his pipe hanging down from his mouth.

Bella's thinking he can go choke on it. She yells out, "Bring back my cornbread tin, Max."

Damned hose.

* * *

><p><strong>an …review, review, review…please, review…love love…*twirls*…**

**Tiddies Sandals™ - I do not own these, but I DID wear the hell out of a few pair in the 80s. So did my big brother. La.**

**_**_**fyi: i've posted images/pix over on my blog, peeps - ****rubyblue9696 dot wordpress dot com**** (you know what to do)**_**_**

**xxx jess**


	7. Messin' Part I

_**Disclaimer: Meyer made the mold but we are all here to break it. I own nothing except this here story's events.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>beta'd by jcat5507<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Go Fish<strong>

**Chapter 07 – Messin' Part I**

"I was not, Jasper!"

"Oh, well I guess he's just lyin'. I s'pose he's made it all up."

Bella just gives an exaggerated sigh in reply.

"Look, darlin'…I am getting' a view of what's going on here from two vantage points—yours and Edward's."

"Ugh, this is so stupid."

Had Bella realized that her friend Jasper was going to razz her, she would have never picked his sorry ass up in the first place. Boy, was she stupid…and embarrassed. He's like the proverbial smack-to-the-back-of-your-head.

Bella's just arrived and picked up Jasper from his place, as they are fixin' to head over to Carlisle and Esme's place for their bi-weekly Sunday evening dinner. They will all relocate to Bella's next time around and then Jasper's two weeks after. Sue's house will kick back into the rotation when she's ready to start socializing again.

Three days have passed since the incident with the hose had occurred. More precisely, three days since Edward's promise to change that kiss. She might have, sort of missed him a little bit, fishing down at The Spot this morning. Why she thought he may have shown up is beyond her. She's been avoiding him as much as she could—which has proved difficult to accomplish when one is the other's boss.

Edward's been messin' with her, too.

It'd gone something like this.

Incident day—Thursday. Not three hours after Edward had left for lunch, Bella—elbow deep in receipts and orders and having decided already that it'd be better safe than sorry for her to steer clear of Edward—sat at her grandfather's old roll-top desk, pencil stuck through her messy bun and her old-fashioned reading glasses on. She'd just finished punching numbers when her doorbell sounded, and she rose to find that Edward had been the one to ring her bell. He was asking to borrow tools and the weed eater. He had needed to "tighten 'er up"—meaning the loose screen door—and "trim the hedges"—meaning…the hedges.

Oh, yeah.

How could she forget?

He'd been shirtless, too, leaning with his arm resting high against her oak door frame. Not easy to ignore, what with said removed white T-shirt dangling from the front pocket of his jeans. The jeans that hung especially low due to a hard day's work outside…and Edward's lean, narrow hips. Not to mention, the tip of his nose and his exposed upper-chest had begun to turn pink from the day's sun. He had been so utterly handsome, and so freakin' sexy, it had almost killed Bella to look.

She'd been like a deer caught in the headlights, almost unable to tear her gaze away.

Self-preservation had Bella yelling, "It's all around side of the shed!" and slamming her front door and locking it.

Next morning—Friday. The power had gone out in the middle of the night, and Bella's alarm hadn't gone off. She hurried to get ready and bruised her right hip real good in the process, bangin' it against the edge of her bed frame. She'd rushed out of her back screen door after grabbing a banana first, and came to—yet again—another dead stop.

In front of her was her load of shingles. The load Ben Cho called on yesterday, telling her it had arrived. Max had been in the room the very same time she'd received that call, the sneaky bastard, and she'd realized he'd told Edward. That's when she'd become aware of banging and pounding and had turned her head to her right.

And there she'd seen him—her hired hand, Edward—atop the roof of the _Pink Evening Primrose_…alongside a very huge Emmett McCarthy, who'd been fiddlin' with his portable jam box. They'd both had their shirts off as they pounded away at that roof. Rosalie lounged on the lawn in her mesh chair and drank her umbrella-sporting—sure to be a virgin—fruit beverage.

Edward had seen Bella standing on her back deck. Just like his new self—Mr. Sexy with a side of smarty-pants—he stood from his bent position, wiped his sweat off with the back of his arm, and stared at her and then nodded down to the pile of shingles…and winked.

She'd been all _holy hell_.

Bella'd been so miffed—really, just caught off guard—and aroused at the same damn time, she'd stormed back into her house while Emmett had yelled out for her not to worry because "he and Edward were partyin' his kind of way", and then she'd heard loud music blare out as Mr. Mellencamp crooned about a certain _Jack and Diane_.

For sanity's sake, she'd had to leave for the rest of the day, but not before she'd driven a nail into her deck post and hung a small cork board up attached with Edward's to-do list for that entire day. Thank God for Angela, Nettie Young and that orphanage pie-raffling event.

After a six-hour, pie-filled afternoon and early evening, Bella'd arrived home exhausted, to find that posted to-do list still in its spot, only it had check marks next to each listed thing. And right next to it, another note had been pinned, saying "goodnight" and "don't let the Edward-bugs bite" with a hand-drawn bug sportin' humongous teeth and bitin' at a stick-figured ass.

Confused, Bella had gone into her house and noticed right off that a few things were off kilter. One, her three kitchen plants—all planted in various mason jar containers—had been moved and were not in their respectful places around her kitchen sink. Two, the small foot rug that should be where she stood while she washed dishes, had been moved to the floor on the other side of her wooden kitchen table.

Irritated is what she'd felt then.

Next day—Saturday morning. Unable to sleep, Bella'd woken up early, donned her man-robe and gone into her kitchen to start a pot 'o Joe, only to find that there were fresh baked kolaches and a small basket of blackberries waiting on her stove, along with a note from Esme. Seems Esme'd had Edward bring them over…before eight o'clock in the morning…and on Edward's day off.

She'd been dazed and staring out her kitchen window as her percolator perked, thinking on the night before and what she'd found in her kitchen that morning, when she'd zoned back in and seen the two of them. Apparently, Edward had brought some for her neighbor, Max, as well. She'd watched them as Max, standing under the lip of his roof, motioned—with lit pipe in hand—to the areas of his rain gutters that Edward was to clean out and fix. His mouth had been full of sausage and cheese kolache.

Edward, spying Bella through that same kitchen window, winked and nodded at her again, and she'd become off kilter then. She was thinking, red-faced as she'd ducked away from that window to fetch a spoon for stirring, that it was a good thing he'd had his shirt on, at least. When she'd opened her top flatware drawer she'd become flummoxed, because the damned drawer had been empty.

She'd whipped back up, and that's when she'd seen that Max was gone, and Edward was, indeed, fucking shirtless again. He was staring straight at her, too, as he'd stood up at her window looking in. Then he'd mouthed at her—with a mischievous grin—asking if something was wrong.

Bella'd about blown a short-fuse.

She always knew Edward Cullen was rotten to his core, the little trick player.

When she'd left a bit later to go grocery shop, she'd seen another cork-board note from Edward on her way out. It'd said "Can't cork what you can't contain, B", with the second word underlined profusely.

Her mouth had dropped open. She'd looked from side to side, expecting to find Edward watching, except he wasn't. But she did find that her rolled up hose had been moved to the other side of her deck.

She'd left before she could see him again—most likely all sweaty and dirty and not shirted—and instead of going grocery shopping, she'd taken a detour and gone straight to _BarleyPop_ and downed one tequila shot and a beer in two minutes flat.

Three days of a shirtless Edward working and messin' around brings her back to the present. She's not really sure how she had survived.

Jasper snorts, jostling Bella out of her head and saying, "Stupid is as stupid—"

"Oh, Jesus! Why does everyone have to say that all the time?" Bella's gettin' all riled up and Jasper's only just gotten into her truck.

"Well, because—"

"I don't really want an answer, Jaz."

"You know he had a run-in with Embry, Friday mornin' when he drove to Lux and picked up those shingles from Ben's lot. Second run-in, matter of fact."

This is news to her, and she finds herself wanting to have words with Ben Cho…and with Edward.

The Cho's were a smart family. Owning the only 'Home Depot' type store near 'bouts, they were bound to be successful. Their son, Ben, in particular—an only child—had a knack with most folks and knew the business end of the stick better than either of his parents. Bella didn't even know his parents' names. They were just Mr. and Mrs. Cho, and they knew Bella well. She and Charlie had been unwavering customers for years and, no doubt, had made over one-hundred purchases from their business, alone.

Staring at him, she says, simply, "Well, neither of those came from my hand." She sees the very moment his mind goes into the gutter.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm pretty sure you jerked—"

"Jasper 'Juvenile' Raxlin, don't you dare say your next words." Her eyes narrow.

He's just smiling at Bella. "You're avoiding Edward, plain as day."

"I wouldn't have needed to if he'd just stay out of my way."

"He's in your way."

"Yes, he's gettin' in my way."

"How so, exactly?"

She blinks.

She blinks again and huffs.

Frustrated, she practically shouts, "Fuck! I don't even fucking know!"

Jasper's all giggles now, offering to pass her his lit joint.

"No thanks, Jasper." Bella shoves his hand away and groans.

"It'll help with your nerves, Bella Bee. I swear."

She scoffs, "Yeah, after my paranoia fades. You know I hate that phase. And then I get all, like, stupid-stoned."

Jasper's blowing smoke out through his nose when he speaks. "Not this, B. I swear." He sucks his breath back in one more time and holds it, then lets it whoosh out with one little cough. "This is KB, Bella…KB. You'll go straight to the giggles and right on to your munchies, feelin' good all the way and smilin'."

She looks at Jasper and can see that he's all relaxed and droopy-eyed already. She smiles at him, suddenly wishing that he'll always stay this easy-going way. "Give mine to Carlisle, okay?"

"Already plannin' on it, sweetheart. Esme said she's had to hide Carlisle's mini-bong. He keeps leaving it out on the store counter next to the cash register. He's been poutin'." He pauses and tokes again, then resumes as he's holdin' it in. "Damn fool'd be the lucky one and have Embry Young walk in on a bad day and find it."

At that, Bella rolls her brown eyes. "What day isn't bad for Embry?" Starting the engine up again, she backs out of Jasper's drive. She swerves and swears. "Goddamn it, Jasper! Keep those canoe's out of the way! I almost backed over one."

Jasper just giggles and snorts out a "you get out of their way" and laughs some more, fiddling with her radio.

Bella can see he's officially reached Stonerville.

Pulling around and getting back onto Toe Road, they begin to make the half-mile drive down the way to the Cullen's place.

They go along, quiet for all of seven seconds until Jasper whispers out, more to himself, "Cork."

"He told you everything, didn't he?" It's accusatory sounding, and it took less than a nanosecond for Bella to spit it out.

"Maybe." Jasper giggles again.

She's trying hard not to smile herself as she demands, "Just, stop…now."

They pull up to _Moose's Mini Mart_, park, and get out. Someone drives by on the 183 and honks and waves. Jasper raises a lazy hand and waves back to them, yelling, "Check ya later!"

Bella cracks up and mimics Jasper, "Check ya later! Check ya later!" She's doing her best 'Slater' impersonation.

Playfully, Jasper shoves her shoulder, and Bella falls back a bit, stopping suddenly as she hits up against something that feels an awful lot like a person…with a gun?

Thinking the worst, Bella screeches, high-pitched, and starts to run, but two large hands grip at her upper arms and turn her around with a quick spin.

Adrenaline rushing—and dizzy-headed to boot—Bella's completely thrown off guard. Her hands instinctively grip at thin air and then claw into a pair of strong forearms as she hears Jasper and Edward begin laughing. Her eyes focus onto Edward's smug face, and she says, stupidly, "Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just glad to see me?" Her eyes bug out. She glances down and back up, quickly.

Whew, it's a spatula.

Jasper's all giggles again.

Edward cracks a grin, answering back, "You really want me to answer that, Bella?"

"No! No, I do not!" She tries to smack Edward's chest, but he pulls her in closer to thwart her. "You scared the bejesus out of me, Edward!" If a shriek can sound breathless, then Bella Swan's just accomplished the feat. "What the hell are you doing?"

Edward's chin drops to his chest as he looks at her through his long, dark lashes. "I was taking out the trash for Esme. What do you think I am doing?"

She's got nothing.

She wasn't expecting him to be in attendance tonight for their Sunday dinner. She looks around, searching—for what she doesn't know. Maybe someplace to run and hide.

Edward's on to her, saying, "That's not gonna fly tonight, Bella. No more avoidin' or hidin'. And, I'm in charge of cooking dinner."

She looks into his green eyes, and despite his lopsided smile, she knows he is serious.

Jasper giggles again, and then cough-chokes on his cotton mouth and asks, "Anyone got some water?"

Fucking Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>an …THANK YOU ****THE LEMONADE STAND**** THANK YOU!...and to all of you who are helping to rec my story…LOVE LOVE LOVE…**

…**now, read-review-love…please…*twirls*…**

**song credit****: **_**Jack and Diane**_** by John Cougar Mellenchamp (one of my fav's on a Sunday mornin')**

**song lyric credit****: **_**Don't Uncork What You Can't Contain **_**by Susan Vega (Note: I heard this lyric this past Saturday morning due to SXSW mania. It is not used as a lyric in this chapter, nor did I use the exact wording, but I gotta give props to Vega for the idea behind my usage.)**

**movie quote credit****: **_**Dazed and Confused**_** by Richard Linklater – "Check ya later!" ~Slater**

**xxx jess**

**p/s …i cut this chapter in half…so…yeah…**


	8. Messin' Part Due

_**Disclaimer: Meyer made the mold but we are all here to break it. I own nothing except this here story's events.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>beta'd by jcat5507<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Go Fish<strong>

**Chapter 08 – Messin' Part Due**

If looks could kill, Jasper and Edward would be dead right now. Well, really just Jasper.

"You knew he would be here, didn't you, Jasper?"

Jasper flicks his roach out into the grass and says, almost in slow motion, "Well…yeah…it's his parent's place, Bella. Where's your head at?" He pretends to think hard, scratching at his chin. "Wait, I know where—"

"Jasper, cut it out, man. You can't blame Bella for not being up to date." Edward's eyes leave Jasper to land on a still-held-close Bella as he says with a very crooked smile, "She's been occupied, and…out of sorts." The end of his sentence may have sounded more like a question, and more likely, meant to tease.

She keeps quiet, staring back at Edward and realizing that she's never noticed that golden ring of color surrounding his green irises before. Taking a deep breath—because she's somehow forgotten to breathe—she gets an up-close sample of how good Edward Cullen smells. Like fresh herbs and clean man-soap. He's warm, too, and she instantly wants to gravitate even closer to him.

"Yeah, well…purty sure she's wasn't the only one's been out of sorts here."

At Jaspers words, Edward's eyes leave Bella's face and slice over to his friend to glare a silent warning.

Jasper holds his hands up, supplicating. "All right, all right." He steps around Bella and Edward, who are still holding onto each other, in a way, and heads toward the side stairs. "Let's get up there before Carlisle drinks the first bottle of red and devours half the snacks by himself."

"Be right up."

Hearing Edwards reply, Bella makes to leave and go upstairs with Jasper, but Edward keeps her right where she is.

He's looking down and appreciating the view as his hands begin to rub her upper arms. "This looks nice on you."

She glances down, purposefully ignoring how good he looks in his jeans and black button-up—okay, that's a lie; she totally looked—and her face heats up, taking in her over-large, grey T-shirt dress, black leggings, and as usual, her flip-flops. "This old thing? I've had it for ages." She seriously threw it on last second. It's comfortable for eatin' large at Sunday dinner. It's a no-brainer.

"You feel soft."

"Um, thanks."

His slides his hands back over each of her shoulder blades to pull her in more to his chest. Then he lets them fall down to her lower back and rest there. They are stomach to stomach now. His next word is spoken soft, low, and rumbly, "Warm."

Her head might have just spun.

Then Edward proceeds, tightening his arms at her lower back and lifting her up off her feet to give her a more thorough hug as he rocks back a forth on his feet.

Her legs dangle.

His head's in her neck and hair, and he takes a deep breath in.

Bella's gone bug-eyed.

Blinking, she glances down and back up a few times. The ground looks weirdly far away. She says, "Edward, what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm holding you and hugging you, Bella."

"We've never done that before."

"There're lots of things we haven't done together. Two birds with one stone." His arms tighten around her. "I've missed you."

Her entire body switches on.

Eye-fluttering ensues as she dangles there in his arms. "You've missed me? Since yesterday morning? But you…I…" She's ruffled beyond belief. "How can you miss me when you've been working for me?" She's trying to ignore how good it feels to be helpless—for lack of a better word—and pressed flush to Edward Cullen's long lean form.

"My point exactly. I've been working for you, true, but I haven't really been seeing you, now, have I?"

Her face turns red despite her scoff. "Seriously? If you call what you've been doin' work, then I'm thinking you need a larger to-do list. You've been messin' with my stuff, Edward…in more ways than one. First, with that hose and then with that kiss comment and moving all my stuff around. You're freakin' me out!"

"Kiss? What kiss comment?"

"Goddamn it, Edward! I don't think you realize how much I—"

He squeezes and shakes her back and forth a little, his green eyes widening devilishly. "Oh, I realize a lot of things, Bella, but I'm not going to play my hand yet."

Confused again, Bella groans and closes her eyes tight. "What does that even mean?"

He's smiling. "You'll just have to wait and see." With that said, Edward walks over to the stairs—still holding Bella—and sets her safely onto the third step. His hands move to her hips to steady her until she regains her balance.

Biting at her lower lip and fidgeting, Bella looks straight into his eyes. "Um, Edward?"

His face softens as he stares back. "Yeah."

"I might have missed you, too."

"Good."

**xxGFxx**

"Carlisle, put that ravioli back down and step away from the platter."

Carlisle's hand freezes as he stares open-mouthed at Esme, the fried ravioli he's holding makes his salivary glands explode. He complains, "It's only my fourth one, hun. Jasper's the one eatin' them all up."

"Fourth and final one, Mr. Cullen."

Carlisle grins lasciviously at his pretty wife as he says, "I love it when you get bossy." And then he plops the cheesy fried goodness into his mouth. His eyes are now as red as Jasper's.

"I'll show you bossy, old man." An eyebrow arches with Esme's warning. She's pointing a fresh-cut peony at him like it's a weapon, too.

"Watch out! She's going to start throwing flowers at your head, dad!" Edward's smiling wide as he continues, "Beat you to death with her peace sign."

"More like peace pipe, I'm thinkin'."

"Jasper Raxlin, you better watch who you're making fun of."

Bella's listening to all this go on behind her as she's choppin' up some romaine for their salad. Another cutting board plops onto the kitchen counter right next to hers. Its medium-sized form is practically dwarfed by two large loaves of French bread—sliced open and lying flat and spread out—and some fresh, chopped garlic. That's Edward's last task for dinner.

She glances at him out the side of her right eye. "If you make one crude comment about this salad, I will jam a fish hook through your ear lobe."

"I would never!" Edward's snort is quick to follow his words. His eyes glance down her frame and back up. "So, I see you've earned use of the polka-dot apron this evening. That's pretty impressive, Bella."

Bella almost doesn't hear him at all 'cause, at this new angle, she's mighty distracted trying to remember him actually being this tall before.

"Bella?"

"Oh, um…" She glances down at herself and then back up to Edward's smiling face, still tearing pieces of romaine apart. "Yeah. It's become sort of a reward or prize to whoever earned it over the last two weeks. Esme said that tonight was my turn." Her face brightens over with spots of red. She reaches for another head of romaine and starts to tear off some of its outer layer.

"I see." It's contemplative sounding as Edward pauses, pursing his perfectly reddened lips, and grabs his knife again. "And what exactly—if I may ask—has happened in your last two weeks, Bella, that's earned you this apron tonight?" He starts to chop the garlic up a bit more. His smirk is just barely contained, because if he knows Esme, then he's part of the reason why, and that doesn't guarantee it's from a good thing either. It could easily be from bad.

She stammers her next words out because Edward's shifted closer to her, and he looks even taller now. "I, um…well…I've…uh…" His stubble-covered jaw has a whole new, extremely appealing angle from her view point, too. She could simply stand up on her tip toes and reach her lips—

"Bella…"

She snaps out of it and realizes what she's just been doing, and she gets exasperated at herself, and at Edward, because he's still messin' with her. Except this time, her emotions are like to explode, and she feels like she could easily take a casualty in the form of one Edward Cullen down in flames with her.

She blinks and squares her shoulders. Looking right into Edward's amused eyes, she gives him her answer, "Well, let's see here." She pretends to contemplate. "First, this happened…at my doorknob. How could I forget?" She's holding up one midnight blue painted index finger and pointing to it with her other hand. Next, her second finger goes up, and she says, "Then _that_ happened really early that one morning, ha ha. That was fu-u-un…'cause, ya know, I was hung over." It sounds a smidge sarcastic. And next, her middle finger goes up to join the others. "Oh, yeah, let's not forget this. This one right here was a doozy…water…mud, grass...long green snake..." She's not going to say them outright.

His eyebrows shoot up. "Long green snake? Interesting choice of words, I must say." He knows she's referring to the water hose incident.

"Thanks." Now she's trying not to smile, except that Edward's own smile is extremely infectious.

She licks her lips instead, puffing out a fluttery breath.

Edward's eyes are glued to her lips. He's thinking that she's just managed to put him in his place without even really saying anything, and he's never been affected quiet this way before by Bella Swan and her snarky words. He is completely and utterly turned the hell on. She's definitely done some growing up since he's been gone, which was to be expected. But this side of her, all teasing and sassy and a little pissed off to boot?

Edward Cullen…fucking…loves it.

Old Bella, but so much more.

His eyes move from her lips down to the curve of her breast, and he thinks he can see a tiny little form, quite possibly heart-shaped, laying right there underneath her soft grey top. Head bent, he's leaning in closer—because he needs to see better—when he hears a hitch in Bella's breath.

He looks up through his lashes at her, and he sees her wide brown eyes, then he glances back down, and fuck all that is holy, he just about shudders when he sees her peaked nipples poking right up at him.

He's about to ask Bella why she's not wearing a bra, when he's stopped short by his mother.

"Edward, dear. You forgot this from over there…you know…where you were before Bella arrived." Pausing, Esme looks down at Edward's cutting board and then back up at him. "I think that garlic's about as chopped as it's going to get, sweetie." Her light eyes shift to Bella. "And, Bell…if you tear that lettuce up any smaller we're going to be eatin' green fiber and water for our Caesar salad tonight." Esme's eyes are practically dancing back and forth between the two of them as she places Edward's forgotten bowl of softened salted butter next to his cutting board.

"Uh…thanks, mom."

"You're welcome, dear."

Her long, flowing house dress suits the happy mood that's plastered all over her face as she backs away and goes to her husband, where he's sneaking a look at Edward's baked spaghetti and meatball casserole. He's attempting to pull some of the melted mozzarella off from a corner, but Esme smacks his hand away. Carlisle grabs her and bends her backward over his arm and proceeds to give his pretty wife a solid kiss on the lips.

Edward looks back to Bella. She's looking at her cutting board in horror. The romaine is definitely just shy of ruined. He clears his throat then comments, "Guess we both need to sharpen our work skills."

"No, no. Just you, buddy. I was distracted, so it's your fault."

Edward snorts and shakes his head. "Distracted…okay…we'll go with that."

He then starts looking around exaggeratedly, obviously in search of some object.

Bella rolls her eyes.

He pats his chest—where there are no pockets—as well as the back pockets of his jeans. He frowns, finding nothing. Then his green eyes light up as he obviously spies whatever he is needing, and then he reaches—deliberately slowly—with his right arm extending across his chest and over Bella's cutting board to its other side. His eyes are glued to her own, watching her reaction carefully as he, accidentally on purpose, lets his lips move in to come within three inches of her own, where he stops—still watching her closely—to blindly find and grab said needed item.

Bella's eyes are wide as wide can be, staring at his mouth. She's completely stopped breathing, her lips having disappeared inside her mouth—possibly for protection. She is stunned and frozen still, and she knows exactly what Edward is doing. He's going to kiss her. Right here in the Cullen's kitchen. She's thinking _oh shit_ as she wets her now-freed lips. Her eyes move from his mouth up to his eyes and down again, and she waits for it.

She shivers at the unexpected—intimate—sensation of his soft exhale of breath against her neck. Goosebumps break out on her arms. Her head sort of spins.

That's when Edward holds up his right hand and says, "Oh…got it…I got the scraper I need for the garlic." He waves it at her, his eyes moving between her lips and her eyes. And then, ever so slowly, he begins to retreat back to stand straight again in front of his own cutting board.

The smug smile plastered to his face says it all.

Bella realizes he's just messed with her again, making her think he might have that changing-of-the-kiss right here and now in this kitchen. She's not sure whether she's disappointed or glad that he didn't do it. So, she does what anyone else would do under such a circumstance.

She huffs.

She stomps her foot.

She gives him a narrow-eyed glare.

She definitely doesn't growl at him. Okay, she does, but only a little.

Then she proceeds to pack up all the stuff she still needs to finish the Caesar salad. She picks up her cutting board and moves stiffly to the far kitchen counter, where there's only room for one.

And she completely ignores Edward Cullen…for as long as she can, anyway.

**xxGFxx**

Not one hour later, Bella finds herself more than ready to escape the premises.

Again, it's Edward's fault.

Right now, he's sitting across from her at Esme's dinner table, watching as Bella scoops up the last bite of chocolate gelato from her small, hand-blown glass dish. The pointer finger of his right hand runs in circles around the lip of his half-full coffee cup. He looks relaxed—extremely so, in fact.

Bella doesn't like that.

She doesn't like that, because she's one big ball of Edward-induced nerves. He's made eyes at her all through their Sunday dinner, and not in a very platonic way. He's making her crazy, thinking about that kiss. She's done her best to keep her eyes off of him, but he's done a good job thwarting her efforts throughout dinner.

For instance, when she'd been eating a rather healthy fork full of his homemade spaghetti and meatball dish, some of the noodles hung out of her mouth, and she'd sucked them up and in while leaning over her plate. She'd seen a movement across from her and looked up right then, and there was Edward Cullen…shifting in his chair, his dark green eyes glued to her sauce-covered, puckered lips. She's pretty sure he adjusted himself under the table.

A bit later on, after she'd already resolved to take teeny-tiny bites from that moment on, she'd been innocently enjoying her Caesar salad when some of the garlicky dressing dribbled down her chin. The second she felt it there, her eyes had flashed up to find Edward's.

Yep, he was staring again…fork mid-air, mouth in the form of an "o" along with a crooked smile. She'd almost choked right then—which would have lent no good to the moment at all—and had reached for her cloth napkin to clean up and cover up, simultaneously.

Carlisle was such a sweetheart, patting her back for her.

There'd been a few other things that Edward had done, too, all designed to drive her insane. A foot tap here, or a nudge under the table there, or that long pointer-finger of his rubbing back and forth across his bottom lip—all done while watching her. Oh, then he'd done that thing with his tongue and a stretch of very stringy, melted mozzarella cheese.

That last one had Bella crossing her legs and looking away. It had Jasper, Esme and Carlisle exiting the table lickety-split, each one of them shaking their heads at Edward, to go clean up in the kitchen.

Jasper had said that he couldn't "stomach anymore", and then he'd asked Esme and Carlisle if they wanted to toke one up with him and try out his new green bud. Carlisle had practically skipped after him.

So now, Edward's watching Bella, and she's about had enough, because where does he get off behaving in such a way and making her feel so unbalanced. He's been like this pretty much ever since he'd said what he said about that messed up kiss. She's wishing she'd worn pointy shoes so she could bruise his shin real good.

Since she can't do that, she's got no choice. She's going to have to mess back.

Batting her eyes at him, she offers her last spoonful of chocolate frozen goodness to Edward. "Want some?"

"No thanks. You have it. I insist." His eyes are practically sparkling as he declines with a wave of his hand.

Bella grins, holding his gaze as she places her elbows on the table and proceeds to hold the spoon right in front of her mouth. She opens her lips and slides it inside, slow-like as she bats her lashes two more times, and then she closes her lips around the spoon and hollows out each blushed cheek, and then she starts to slide it back out, just as slow, taking the softened top layer off with her melted-cream covered lips.

Edward doesn't look so relaxed. In fact, he sits up straight and knocks his coffee cup over and then rights it after one failed attempt. He clumsily grabs for two discarded napkins and throws them down over his spill, and then he lifts both of his hands up to run through his still-too-long, sexy hair.

Bella's the one smirking this time.

Edward glares. "You are evil, you know that?"

"Me? What about you?" She's incredulous. "All night long, Edward! All night!" He's about to interrupt, but Bella silences him with her finger held up. "Let's go for a walk."

"Just lead the way."

Two chairs scoot back then, and Edward and Bella both rise and leave the table at the same time, heading for the door.

Esme's heard them from the kitchen and calls out, "You two don't get lost in the dark, now." She snickers and says, "Go to the light, Carol Ann. Go to the light."

They both just ignore her, heading outside and down the side stairs with Bella in front. She keeps walkin'—with purpose, too—and crosses the small, empty gravel parking lot until they are away from prying eyes and open ears, not stopping until they are standing on the other side of that huge oak tree near the waters of Mud Cat Lake.

She whirls on him, ready to poke him in his chest good and hard, except she sort of shrieks and freezes because he's right on her heels, and she wasn't expecting that. He's obviously been checking out her ass as she'd power-walked, too. His eyes are still downcast and his lips are pursed. He looks like he's in pain.

Lord help her, she could just spit.

"Edward!" It's screamed almost, as Bella squeezes her eyes closed in frustration and sort of bounces around on the balls of each flip-flop covered foot. She sort of flails out her arms, saying, still loud, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Edward's watching, amused, with each hand on his hips. "I thought it was obvious, B. I'm getting you all worked up."

"But why would you do that?"

"You know the answer already." He's not smiling so much anymore.

"Look. I know you said you want to change that kiss…but…but…you keep playin' around…and…I'm not…I don't think I can handle the rejection and humiliation again."

His smile is completely gone now. "Rejection? Humiliation?"

"Yes, Edward! Rejection and humiliation! Boy, do I love sayin' that out loud." She's nodding, crazy-eyed, because she doesn't love it, like, at all. "I kissed you, and you moved away for eight years!"

He's still as stone, stunned by what's she's said before. "Bella, I didn't mean for you to feel rejected. Hell, I thought you might have even forgotten kissing me, except when I showed up at your birthday dinner the next night, it was plain as day that you hadn't."

She scoffs. "Ha! As if! That was my very first kiss."

Now Edward groans and scrubs his face with both hands. He looks straight at her and asks, "Your first kiss? That was it? But, what about Embry Young?"

She blinks, like, a hundred times and shakes her head in denial. "What? Embry Young? You thought I had kissed Embry Young?" She looks at the ground with her hands at her stomach and murmurs, "I think I am going to throw up."

Edward, reacting to her almost-dry-heave, grabs Bella's arm and moves her over closer to the oak tree and has her sit down on the very old, reclining outdoor lounge that's sittin' there. It's one of Carlisle's creations, what with its hodge-podge, make-shift awning covering the top half of it. He'd used part of a ruined tent and some rope, and he's quite proud of it, too.

Sitting down beside Bella, who's now got her head between her knees, Edward begins to rub up and down her back. Then he hears it.

Quiet little sniffles.

"B? Are you…"

Bella shakes her head in the negative but does not look up at him. A tiny sob leaks out, though.

"Fuck! I'm such an asshole." He looks out to the water where the moon's glow reflects across the top in a wavy line. Sitting back in the lounge, he sighs at his own stupidity, and says, "Look, B. I think it's time I told you the real story of why I left."

She sniffs loud. "The real story?"

"Yeah. Will you come back up here, please?"

Getting a few more sniffles out, Bella turns her tear-streaked face to look up at Edward. She can tell he is serious, because he's got that vein sticking out on his forehead. She slowly sits back up and starts to wipe her face with her hands when she's presented with a clean and pressed handkerchief.

She looks at Edward, and she has to ask, "You seriously have one of those?"

"Every southern gentleman should, and I do…always."

Grabbing it from him, Bella sees the monogram at its corner. She rolls her eyes and then she blows her runny nose really hard a couple of times and wipes her eyes. Releasing a long breath out, she sits back and looks at Edward, smiling a small smile, and says. "Okay, begin."

Releasing his own breath, long and slow, he rubs over his jean-covered thighs, trying to think of where to start. He decides to just dive right in. "When you walked in that night at _The Old Diner,_ and I saw you linking arms with Embry…I was livid."

She sort of snorts out, "I remember."

He groans, "Are you goin' to keep making comments, or are you goin' to listen?"

She smacks the side of her left fist against his leg. "Fine."

"Fine." He looks up at the full moon and then back at Bella. "Like I said, I was livid…and I was jealous as all Hell."

"Huh?"

"B!"

"Okay, I'm done!" She makes like she's locking her lips up tight, 'cause he's got her full attention now…real good.

"Look, you probably weren't aware because I was trying my damnedest not to let it get out, but I was crushing on you hardcore back then, so…"

Stunned.

Agog.

Shocked and thun-der-struck.

These are all accurate description of one Bella Swan's face.

Her mouth opens and closes like a fish, which is kind of funny, because at that exact same time, a large bass fish jumps out of the lake water not far from them, does a twist in the air, and then lands with a splat back into the water and disappears again.

That's a good word for Bella, too. Splat…like her heart…splatted with Edward's words.

She couldn't speak even if she wanted to.

Edward grabs her left hand and holds it between the two of his. "I'm guessing I did a good job." He scratched the back of his head and continues, "Now I know that I jumped to conclusions about you maybe kissing Embry, but at the time that's what I thought. And, uh…I'd been keeping a secret from you about taking a job for a recording studio in Austin starting in the Fall. It was going to be a surprise at your party, that I'd be leaving soon, but…I sort of flipped out over that kiss…"

Bella groans and tries to hide back down between her knees, but Edward doesn't let her.

"Not how you think, Bella. I swear."

Bella looks into his pleading eyes and sees truth there. She whispers, "Okay," and sits back into the lounge and pulls her knees up to her chest, facing Edward.

Edward blinks and smirks. "I remembered that kiss almost every day that I was away, Bella—even when I didn't want to remember it anymore. It kind of rocked me to my soul, to be honest, messy as it was." His eyebrows lift. "Overwhelming would be an understatement." More scratching at the back of his head, then Edward continues, "Um, so…when you kissed me, you were drunk…_and_ you were with Embry. I just automatically thought that you didn't mean it…that you didn't mean to do it…to kiss me…because if you had to be drunk to do something like that, then it couldn't have meant anything at all."

"I'd kept all those boys away because I couldn't help it, B. You were my person, you see. I was hurt and in shock and you were so mad at me that night—which, by the way, I have no idea why. I decided the best thing for me to do was get away, fast and far. Figure myself out. So I chucked the Austin gig and moved to Los Angeles on a whim…no job prospect…no nothin'." He looks down at her hand still held between his and gives her what he hopes is a reassuring squeeze. "I landed an internship at Shark Production Studio for one year without pay…which led to me to move quickly up in their ranks until, after three years, I was their number one guy working the boards." He scoffs at himself and sighs, watching her face closely. He lifts his left hand from the top of hers and gently moves a stray lock back behind her ears. "I should have never trusted anyone who goes by the name of Felix."

Bella shivers but remains silent. She's pretty sure he isn't finished yet.

His next words are a quiet whisper. "Bella, I should have never left in the first place. I know that now, and sometimes it kills me. I've missed a lot."

Bella looks over her right shoulder toward the lake water and then she rests her head on her bent knees. She says, just as quiet, "I always kind of thought it was because I repulsed you." She looks back up at him. "Edward, I was angry that night because you never saw how much I was into you. Not once."

Green eyes move back and forth between brown. "You know, B...I thought I had it all planned out. Graduate high school, go to college, get a graduate degree in music technology, and then get a job. Bam! That kiss put a slight kink in there somewhere, and I just fucking ran." His voice is wholly remorseful.

Bella sighs and looks back out to the water. "Okay, wow. I don't know what to say now. Like, at all."

"I do."

"Oh, yeah? What?"

He waits until she looks back at him, then he says, "It's like I said before, Bella. That fucking kiss needs to get changed."

She stares at him, her heart beating wild now. "You see, that's…just so…terrifying to me. To have you kiss me…"

"Oh, no. That's not what I mean."

"That's not what you mean?"

"Not what I mean at all."

"Edward Mason Cullen, what exactly are you getting at?"

"What I'm getting at is this, Bella. It won't be me who changes that kiss. You see, I am not the one who gave it in the first place."

Bella's eyes widen as his meaning starts to dawn on her. That's when her delicate jaw drops down to her chin.

Edward clears his throat and leans toward her a little more. His eyes bore into hers when he says, in a very clear and precise tone, "It's _you_ who needs to undo that kiss and give me another one—sober this time around—and preferable just as sloppy and messy. We'll see exactly what happens after."

Bella just stares.

It's like she's gone into another realm. A realm where nothing exists but night sky and the wind and water around her…and those last two sentences that Edward's just said…to her.

She pinches her calf and feels the slight pain.

She pokes at Edward's thigh near her feet, making sure he is really sitting there, and she sees Edward's responding grin.

She holds her breath to see if she survives suffocation but she can't. Which means, of course, that this is all very real.

She purses her lips, and smartly says, "Um…"

That's when Edward sits up and smiles a sideways smile. He moves her legs back down from their protection status and then he grabs her by her shoulders and pulls her into his chest.

Bella's as stiff as a board.

Edward's arms wrap around the back of her shoulders and squeeze her tight. He says, "Hug, Bella. Hug back."

"Uh…"

"Hug…hug…come on…"

"Um…oo-kay…"

His arms squeeze her again, and finally, her own arms move around his waist to give Edward a small squeeze back. He takes a deep breath. She takes a deep breath, too. And he stays just like that, silent and hugging Bella, and breathing steady and even, until she's completely relaxed against his nice, solid—and very comfortable—chest.

He sits back with her still held in his hug.

He smiles and he thinks Bella may be smiling, too. He says, "Let stay out here for a bit."

Bella's listening to Edward's heart and thinking about her newly-found-charm resting against her own. It's barely said out loud when she answers "okay", and she hugs Edward a little bit tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>an …*twirls*…let me know what your thinkin'...read-review-love…please…*twirls again*…and in case anyone is confused by the chapter title, 'due' is 2 in italian...'cause they're eatin' italian food...so...yeah...um...genius, i know...lol...love...**

**xxx jess**


	9. Pokin'

_**Disclaimer: Meyer made the mold but we are all here to break it. I own nothing except this here story's events.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>beta'd by jcat5507<strong>_

_jcat5507 moment: "damn, nymphomaniac dragonflies…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Go Fish<strong>

**Chapter 09 – Pokin'**

Something tickles at the underside of his nose.

Expelling his breath sharply, he instinctually shifts away.

A small, feminine groan sounds into his neck.

He stills immediately, except that his eyes fly open, and the early morning light greets him. They close again, and his left hand lifts to rub the sleep away as his other hand grips her right hip from where his arm lays trapped under her side. He's smiling pretty big, too, because that's what helps him remember where he still is.

That smile grows huge as a soft, warm body snuggles in closer to his side underneath their cover. The soft breasts attached to that body are, hands down, the best two things Edward's ever felt in the morning time.

Bella's wrapped around his right side…and she's still braless. It's not something he would forget.

His dick hasn't forgotten either, giving an appreciative twitch her way. If only she knew. No, wait. Scratch that thought. It's probably for the best that she doesn't know.

Opening his eyes again, Edward looks down at his lounge-mate, taking in her smaller form. Her hair's a bird's nest, but she's beautiful to him anyway she comes. He reaches with his left hand and removes a loose strand of hair off of her cheek, and she shifts a little.

He whispers, "Hey."

The fingers of Bella's right hand sort of clench into the fabric of his now-rumpled, black button-up shirt and sort of slide over his upper stomach as she mumbles, "Mmm—" That's when her soft, warm, little body chooses to stretch its morning kinks out against him under their heavy cover.

Like, all up against him and shit. It's like he's her favorite stretching post, and she's a feline cat, with her back arched, her tummy out, her one arm straight and back in the air, toes pointing down...and then, she's curling back into him like before—her face going right back into his neck with a soft, sighing moan—except, now, her right thigh is sliding up over his own to plant itself directly over his middle.

He holds in his groan and squeezes both of his eyes shut tight, praying to all the powers above that he doesn't do something stupid.

That's when Bella's still mostly-asleep, warm soft body presses her hips—including her hot little center—right into the side of his leg.

Edward's response is the most basic and natural, wanting to grip and grind along with her. It's a struggle, but he forces his needy hands to fill with something other than her ass and upper thigh muscle.

That's when Bella's eyes fly open and she sort of chokes on her own air. It's sleep-filled when she says the obvious, "We're still outside."

Edward smiles and replies, still in a whisper, "That we are."

"Um, we slept together outside."

"Indeed. I think there's a chance of rain later."

"Oh, okay." She pauses and blinks, her hips shifting again, and then she says, "Um, we're covered up."

He shrugs his left shoulder minutely, stifling another almost-groan at the feel of her soft breath traveling down his neck. "Esme's sleeping bag."

"Oh. Yeah. I love this kind."

"Yeah, no nylon noise. Soft inside."

"Did you go get—"

"No, I didn't."

"Oh."

They are both quiet for a bit, warm and still all snuggled up together underneath their cover.

A dragonfly flits to them, landing on the edge of Carlisle's make-shift tent awning. The rising sun's rays break through the morning's haze to reflect dimly off of its dragon-wings. Two pairs of sleep-filled eyes watch as another dragonfly approaches and then proceeds to attach itself to the back of the first one. The connected pair then fly off together, mating as they go and leaving Edward and Bella to stare along after.

All is quiet.

All is still.

A rooster cock-a-doodle-do's.

"Edward, you have morning wood."

Edward snorts. "This is true, B. My left hand on your right boob? Also, true." His hand sort of squeezes her boob for emphasis.

"Huh."

"Huh."

They fall quiet, again.

"Well, this is weird. You'd think we would have kissed, like _a lot_, before you'd start poking me with your morning rod."

"You'd also think my hand being on your boob would have waited until after then, too, but it didn't."

Her boobs peak hard. "Huh."

"Huh."

"Yeah."

"Mmm…yep."

Another quiet moment, and then Bella states, "You know, I find it interesting that you were specific just before when you said 'left hand' and 'right boob'."

"Well, I'm a dude, Bella, so it's not something that I could even attempt to overlook." When he says this, said left hand sort of lifts from where it's covering her right breast, motioning along with his words, and then it rests right back in its place and cups.

"Huh."

"Huh."

They fall silent again.

This time it's Edward who speaks first. "You know, you're really cute when you stretch in the morning."

"I'm cute when I stretch?"

"Yes, very."

"Is that when you decided to…poke me?" Her words sort of horrify her.

Edward laughs low inside his chest. "No, that was already a thing from before you woke up, but it did react to your stretching up against me like a sexy, sleepy kitty cat."

"A sexy kitty cat?"

"Uh huh. Apparently, I've got a…_thing_…for when you stretch."

"You've got a _thing_ for when I stretch?"

"It's a new thing…developed five minutes ago."

"So…is that when your hand slid on up? Over my breast?" It's a little breathless sounding when she says that last word.

"Well, my other hand was busy already with the very nice curve of your hip, so…" He trails off but lets his right hand grip and squeeze right where he's talkin' about—at her hip. "It seems my body—including my right and left hand—has its own set of rules on when it's time for kissin' verses touchin'."

"I think you're right about that." With that said, Bella, who's in an Edward-fog of her own, slides her right hand up his lean-muscled chest and over his exposed upper chest hair where his top two buttons are opened, and around his neck to scratch at the back of his messy-but-sexy morning hair. This movement of hers also causes her stomach, hips, and breasts to press more fully up against the length of his side.

Edward's eyes sort of roll up into his head, and he can't contain his groan at all. He licks his lips, and he says, husky and low, with a barely contained jut of his hips, "Mmm-hm…right, indeed. Bella, you've got about zero-point-five seconds before I start grinding all over you."

Reflexively—because Edward's gravelly voice just made her senses reel and her entire body morph into Hornytown (like it wasn't already there)—Bella's right thigh presses down and then shifts over the length of his obvious erection, and her calf slides across his left leg.

They are both shifting toward each other at the same exact time when a loud, blaring horn—more precisely, that irritating confederate General Lee horn—sounds out, loud and angry, into the quiet morning air, knocking the horny right out of the two of them.

Bella screams, "Jesus, fuck!" and almost knees Edward's now-deflating morning wood as she scrambles to sit up in her startled fright.

Edward just lies there, cupping himself and muttering a string of curse words of his own as he protects his jewels from a skittering-around Bella.

The sound of a door slamming shut and then someone walking toward them, their boots crunching over dead, fallen leaves, has raised the hairs on both Bella and Edward, alike. They both sit up and wait for whatever or whomever to come into their view.

Edward sort of worries that his semi will be visible from under the cover, so he lifts his knee to hide his bulge, because his little guy is not really so little, even when he's relaxed all the way.

A black stick, looking suspiciously like an officer's stick, pokes around the edge of that make-shift awning to pull it back and away a bit, and there he stands, one God-awful mother-fucking son of a bitch.

Clutching the sleeping bag up to cover her chest—not that she's naked by any means, but, _you know_—Bella says a silent prayer of forgiveness to the saintly Nettie Young for the thoughts she's just had about her one and only son, before she spits out furiously, "Embry Eugene Young! What in _holy Hell_ are you doin' here?"

"Now, Bella Swan, you watch your tongue. You're addressing an officer of the law."

If Bella had never developed one before now, she's just gone pro with her stink-eye in a split-second flat. "Seriously?" Her hand goes to her hip, sassin' up her body language. She looks him up and down. "I've seen you puke, and I've seen you cry…I've even seen you sneak booze into church. Don't you _dare_ talk thataway with me, Embry Young, if you got two cents in that head of yours!" She's doin' that head-jaw-neck jut thingy, too. Her angry brown eyes pin his bulky frame. "You're not even in uniform. So, again, what are you doin' here?"

Embry's right eye twitches, because damn him if Bella Swan didn't just put him in his place. He rolls his shoulders back, trying to save face, and turns to glare at Edward as he replies, "Don't need to be in uniform if there's good cause for suspicion. I seen from the 183 that some possible vagrants were spongin' down here, and I decided I better investigate."

Edward snorts at that, and Bella turns his way, wide-eyed and wary. She's worried at what's about to go down right here on this outside lounge. Her left hand goes to his upper thigh where she gives him a little warning squeeze.

But, Edward—well, his eyes just keep hold on Embry, because dude's got shit for brains. "Investigate? Investigate what, exactly? Even if it was some vagrants, you know Carlisle and Esme would likely tell them to have at it, and offer to feed and shower them, too."

Embry points his stick in Edward's face, furious, red-faced, and spitting as he fumes out, "Now you just shut that trap o' your'n, Eddie-boy, unless you want to get hauled in to the jailhouse for interferin'."

Edward is incredulous. "Interfering?" He lifts his hand from where it currently rests near Bella's hand on his upper thigh to push Embry's offensive night stick out of his face.

Embry goes mental. "Whoa-whoa-whoa, freeze 'em right there, asshole. I said freeze! Hands in the air!"

Reflexively, Edward—and Bella, who's jaw just about hits the ground—freezes, his hands—Bella's, too—go up in the air just like you see on television, only, it's so obvious who's the true villain here.

Embry, keepin' his eyes trained on Edward, says to Bella, "Not you, Bella. I was talking to this perpetrator." He moves his stick around Edward's general vicinity. Then he starts poking and prodin' around Edward's hips with that black night stick, sayin, "You got a gun under there, boy? Huh?"

Bella, hands lowered now, smacks it away and practically yells out, "No, he fucking doesn't have a gun!"

Edward, hands still frozen up in the air, mutters out as his upper lip curls in disgust, "Boy? I'll show you fucking boy." He keeps dodgin' Embry's pokin' stick.

Bella's so furious that Embry's just shown up this fine Monday mornin' to pester them, and now he's pokin' at Edward like he's got actual motive…well, she's never moved so quick before. One second she's watchin' this madness play out, and the next, she's hoppin' up and then slippin' and sittin' right in Edward's lap, surprising Edward, Embry, and herself, equally.

Edward grunts.

Then Bella finds herself freezing for a whole new reason, because Edward's still hard—incredibly so—and it's poking right into her ass, so…

She shifts. She squirms, trying to get away from it, all without leaving the vicinity of his lap. Of course, it doesn't even work, but she totally can't help herself.

Edward tries not to groan at the feel of having Bella sit right on top of his hard cock with her so-nice-and-soft ass. He murmurs to her, "Not the kind of gun he's expectin', huh?"

Hearing this, Bella's eyes widen, and she gums her lips, deciding it's best to keep quiet about Edward's particular brand of gun.

Embry's eyes are wide as saucers. "Bella, get off of this loser's—"

A shotgun cocks from somewhere nearby, interrupting Embry's next words.

It's like they're all in a cartoon strip as all three of them—hearts beating freakishly close to death—turn to find a smiling, yet extremely pissed-off Carlisle Cullen aiming his two-barreled, not-a-sawed-off shotgun at Embry Young's testicles.

It's funny to see just how quickly Embry changes his tune.

He looks like he could very well soil his not-a-Deputy-right-now pants. They are high-waters, too, just like he was sportin' the other day.

You see, Carlisle Cullen is one bad mother fucker…'fact, he gives a whole new definition to the term. He's never actually fired that shotgun of his, as far as anyone knows, but everyone's heard tale about that _encounter _of his—loosely called so—out far west of the Lone Star State, when he'd been the ripe young age of nineteen.

Humboldt County was the location, to be exact.

And, one very stubborn ol' moose.

That Moose is now gone.

Killed dead, bare-handed, by Carlisle "Moose" Cullen, in the spring of 1974.

Even Esme wasn't talkin'.

She'd been fifteen at the time. An eyewitness.

Since that encounter, every venture, whether monetary or not, that Carlisle's endeavored in has always played grace in some way or another to that goddamned moose. Hence…_Moose's Mini Mart, _Adam's Ale, Lux County, Texas.

The pair of them had said many times—synchronized and plain as day—that they could never go back to Cali, and no one questioned their sincerity.

Embry Young knows this story. And that's why he's currently clutchin' his black night stick like it's a gun. He looks a fool.

Standin' there—like it's any other day—in his worn overalls, without a shirt, Carlisle squints and nods Embry's way as he speaks, his toothpick stuck at the side of his mouth. "Mornin' Deputy Young." His blue eyes twinkle. The shotgun stays right where it's pointed.

Embry's gone dumb. "Uh…mornin', Carlisle." He eyes the shotgun and swallows deep. "I see you, uh, got your Remington out."

Carlisle removes the toothpick from his mouth and clears his throat, and then he spits a large phlegmy mass into the grass off to his right. "Yep, that I did."

The screen door slams shut at Carlisle's house, and all four heads turn to see Esme Cullen standing at the top of those side stairs. She's shielding her eyes because the sun has just broken through that mornin' fog, and she's holding what appears to be a Bowie knife.

Edward may roll his eyes at his parents, but Jesus knows how much he loves them, especially right now.

Bella says low to Edward, "God, Esme's so fucking cool."

Edward starts to laugh at this, which causes his hips to shift, which causes Bella to shut up again.

Esme calls down, "Carlisle," and then she holds up two fingers in the peace sign.

"It's all right, hun. Embry's just on his way out." He waves at Esme as he's talking and still holding that shotgun pointing right where it was, and then he blows her a kiss. Hand back to his shotgun, he then turns back to Bella and Edward, who are both lookin' a might bit peculiar and gives them a nod before he moves back to face Embry Young. "Now, ain't that right, Deputy? I'd be mighty disappointed if you choose to stay after I've asked you to leave." Switching his toothpick to the opposite side of his mouth, Carlisle sort of sighs, and it sounds almost remorseful, then he explains, "See, if you choose different and you don't leave, you'd become an intruder on my…private property."

Embry's eyes widen even more at Carlisle "Moose" Cullen's words. He knows better than anyone around that Texas upholds the "castle doctrine," and an intruder can be shot on sight.

Embry lowers his night stick. His eyes glare over a smiling Edward. He spits out, "Fine. I'll be leavin'…for now. For future, though, just know that I got my eyes on you, Cullen."

"Embry…" The warning is obvious in Carlisle's voice as he takes one step closer to him.

Embry holds his hands up, placating, and sayin', "Don't worry, old man, I'll be on my way." He starts to walk to his pickup truck only to turn around and say to Bella, "I'll bring that load of kitchen tile over for you later on. Be nice to enjoy an ice-cold glass of tea then, I reckon. Maybe have a cookie or two…"

Oh, hell no. Bella may have made that mistake the first time he'd come around—sent by Max unnecessarily—after Charlie had died, but she's no fool this time. It's stilted sounding when she says, "Um, Embry, I never…_asked_ you…to bring that load over from Ben's…or any load, for that matter. I've hired someone to help with those things."

He stops and turns back around to face her in disbelief. "Oh yeah, who'd that be, then?"

She smiles and says, "Edward," as her right arm lifts to wrap around the back of said hired-help's shoulders.

Edward—who may or may not have just growled at the mere mention of Embry havin' some of Bella's tea and cookies—moves both hands possessively to grip at Bella's hips, and Embry notices. Edward sort of digs his fingertips into her curves as he's sayin', "So we're clear, there'll be no gettin' tea and cookies from Bella, ever. You'll have to get those from your mother."

Embry laughs and starts to twirl his night stick in a circle over the back of his hand, except he fails, and it falls to the ground at his feet. He tries to save face and pretends to have tripped as he starts looking around the ground for the culprit.

Carlisle takes another step forward and says, "Embry, leave now."

And, Embry's done. "Yeah, all right…fine. I am out of here." With that said, he swipes his stick up and turns to storm off to his truck. Once he's inside, he's still glaring at Edward as he revs his engine good and long—like ten seconds at least—and blares that damned confederate horn. Finally, he reverses out and leaves.

Then a weird sound is heard—like water spraying—and Bella and Edward look to Carlisle, who's pulling the trigger of his shotgun back repeatedly and shooting water at the large oak's tree truck.

Bella points and starts to speak, aghast, "But—"

"I know." Carlisle's answer couldn't sound more pleased. "It cocks just like a real one, too." He holds the water gun up for emphasis. He jokes as he's smilin', "Sorry you had to see us get rough, kids. It had to happen, though."

Esme yells out again, "Okay, Mr. Moose…breakfast in five." She's holding up her made-of-rubber Bowie knife, as her long, loose hair and flower-print skirt blow in the early morning breeze.

"Well, that's my cue. Edward? Bella? You up for some of Esme's mornin' grub?" He's pointin' over his shoulder to where Esme is just disappearing into their second-floor house.

Bella shakes her head in disbelief at Esme and Carlisle Cullen. She looks at Carlisle from her perch in Edward's lap and says, "Known you my entire life, I have…and I never…would ever…have guessed that you'd pull such a crazy stunt as that."

Carlisle waggles his blonde brows at her and at Edward, who's grinnin' and shakin' his head at his dad, too. "Well, you haven't known me forever, now, have you?" He holds his hand up in farewell and heads back up to the house…_after_ he gives a mighty wolf cry.

Bella is stunned…and so is Edward. They've never seen the "good parents Cullen" quite this way before. A whole new light has been shed on them all this morning.

Edward says flatly, "That's my mom and my dad."

Bella nods. "Yeah." It's just a flat sounding.

They settle down, quiet and reflective…that is, until Edward teases, "So, how 'bout this weather?" to which Bella proceeds to crack up and fall over onto the lounge again.

Edward instantly misses her in his lap, but he says nothing, not wanting to push his luck.

They look at each other, each one remembering their morning before they'd been interrupted.

Bella's face flames as she says, "I, uh, really should be getting back, you know."

"Swan, you think I'm gonna let you get away so easy?"

Her entire body zings at this. "What? What'd I do?"

Smiling green eyes hold nervous brown ones as he replies, "You…protected me."

Bella blinks. "Oh."

"Yeah, like the damsel in distress that I was. Big, bad po-po's stick in my face."

Now she's grinnin'. "Well, no one else was going to do it!"

"I know." His expression softens. "Thank you."

Bella smiles back and then looks up at the sun. "Anytime, Cullen."

Relaxed now, they look out to the lake and see a Blue Heron fly close across the top of the lake water, it's wings spread wide in the wind. It shifts to go up, and then it dives straight down to work for its mornin' sustenance.

"You know, I'm, uh, going to need some help with those kitchen counters today." Her voice seems a little unsure.

"Oh, really? I'm your man, Swan…numero uno." He thumbs at his chest. "But, do you think we should talk about this morning at all, first?"

She snorts. "Embry? He's harmless."

Edward adds, pointedly, "Until he's not. But, no, I mean with your boob and my rod." He's not the least bit subtle as he adjusts himself under the sleeping bag.

She's blatantly watching his hand, and then she's bright red again, answering, "Oh, um. Let's…just…play it by ear?"

His grin is lopsided as he says, "Okay, you got yourself a deal."

She shoves his leg with her foot. "Good. Now, it's time to get workin', Cullen, if you don't want me to start bossin'."

"Yes, ma'am! But, boss me a little, all right?" He's staring at her boob 'cause she's just made it jiggle.

Both of their empty stomachs rumble loud and angry sounding.

Bella says, "Let's go eat Esme's fine breakfast first."

"You're a woman after my own heart."

Bella's thinkin' he's just hit the nail on its head.

Edward knows it, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear FangirlinGranma:<strong>

** I did! I did! I did HEART'd you, I did! Big time! **

**Love, **

**Jess *HEART's again***

* * *

><p><strong>an …*twirls*…read-review-love…please…*twirls*…and, you guyz...i can't tell you how grateful i am for all your efforts at reviewing & recommending my little story here...love...**

**xxx jess**


	10. Adjustin'

_**Disclaimer: Meyer made the mold but we are all here to break it. I own nothing except this here story's events.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>beta'd by jcat5507<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Go Fish<strong>

**Chapter 10 – Adjustin'**

"Over to the left a little bit!"

"Like this? Here?"

"No! Your left, my right…mmn…"

"Ah! Got it! Mmm-ung!"

"Yes! Slide it right..._there_.…yes!"

They both heave, straining together as the large section of countertop drops right into place, leaving them both a withered, breathless mass, dangling at each of the heavy, wooden structure's ends.

Really, that's just Bella.

Edward's not quite as withered, but his chest and ribs are definitely workin' hard after his effort.

Bella has to hide her face away from that "workin' hard" chest in an act of dire self-preservation—meaning, she's face down into the crook of her right arm, her upper body limp across her end of that hand-crafted and cumbersome countertop.

She's wonderin' if he owns more than that shirt from last night—_and earlier this morning_—and his now-choice of apparel: V-neck white undershirt, ratty blue jeans, and black work boots.

Wiping the sweat away from his temple with his shoulder, Edward squints and says, "You know…you didn't have to get so…_rough_…back there, at the, ah…" He purposefully stops his sentence there, his eyebrows raised high as he stands at his end with his two fists pressing into the top of the brand new counter. He leans forward, forearm muscles flexing, and grins devilishly at a bent over and hiding Bella.

She's been like this all day.

Hearing Edward's laugh, Bella peeks over in his general direction, only to hide her face away again. "I…" she huffs for breath and continues, not moving an inch, "…refuse…to look at you right now…so…you fail…with…" her hand motions half-hazardly in the air in front of her as she emphasizes, "…_all that_…"

It's been like this since the two of them left Carlisle and Esme's this morning after chowin' down on sausage-griddle cakes and strawberries.

Easy, fun…and often, very inappropriate for work.

Bella hadn't smiled or laughed so much since Charlie's death.

"You know, that position you're currently in makes me—"

Bella whips right up at that, yelling and pointing, "Don't you dare say it, Edward!"

"I was going to say it makes me want to rub your back." His eyes dart down to her chest and then back up. He's pretty sure she's still not wearing a bra, and it's making him kind of crazy.

"Liar." He was so not going to say that. She eye-balls him knowingly, her stare sort of maybe getting stuck on the muscles of each of his finely displayed forearms. She's thinkin' _goddamn forearm veins_.

Zipping her lips tight, Bella whips her work gloves off and tucks them into the back pocket of her skinny-jeans and pulls her red bandana off from where it's tied around the top of her head. Ponytail swingin', she crosses the cabin floor to where a cooler sits—empty now, except for melted ice water—just inside the front door. She bends and dunks her bandana in, getting it good and wet. Standing, she first wrings out the excess water and then she rubs the cold, wet red fabric across her sweaty chest and up the front of her neck and around to the base at the back of her head.

She moans.

Edward moans, too.

That's when her inner sex muscles clench.

Stunned brown eyes whip back over to Edward—who's frozen still as stone himself—and she can see that his eyes are glued and staring hard right where she's just rubbed across her exposed upper chest.

Alice clears her throat loudly, and then teases them, "You two been working it hard, I see." That pixie grin of hers couldn't look more pleased. She's been resting her arms across the open window sill from where she's been standin' outside for the last few minutes, lookin' in and watchin' the two of them work together to settle that heavy countertop in place, and trying not to laugh out loud.

She's thinkin' the pair of them couldn't be more obvious, what with their laughin' and workin' and teasin' each other all morning and afternoon. They'd been clueless to the fact that Alice was hearing everything from her perch in the hammock hangin' on the front porch of her cabin.

More obvious is Edward's reaction to Alice's unexpected and sudden appearance, as he somewhat covertly turns a one-eighty and discreetly attempts to adjust something at his front midsection.

Alice isn't the only one who sees this, either.

Eyes wide and face flaming, Bella slowly turns away from Edward's back to stare over at Alice, somewhat speechless because…because…Edward just…he just…she just saw him…

Well, Hell, just because!

Alice mouths to Bella something along the lines of _you two are so busted,_ and then she says out loud, batting her innocent, wide eyes playfully, "Ready for that break, Bella?"

Bella's completely forgotten. "Oh, shit!" She sort of stutters her next words. "Wh—what? Is it time, already?"

Still grinning, Alice glances exaggeratedly at the watch she's not wearing and replies, "In about twenty minutes or so. Time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it?" Her light eyes lift to find Bella again and take in a very dirty, messy form. "I figured you'd want to freshen up first. Afternoon showers can be the best…" she pauses, glancing at Edward and then back to Bella, continuing, "…and _very_…refreshing." She points to Edward's back where he's still faced away, and then she does that thing where her one pointer finger pokes repeatedly through the circle she's makin' with the thumb and pointer finger of her other hand.

Bella's glaring at Alice when Edward turns around then, and Alice's hands drop down and out of view. She says, quickly, before she darts away with a wave, "I'll just, uh, meet you at your house in a bit. Bye, Edward."

Edward clears his throat, looking mighty entertained as he rubs across his lower lip with his thumb. Then he smiles crooked and says, "So, um…you two finished," he motions with his hands at the space between Bella and where Alice has just left, "passin' notes behind my back?"

Bella snorts at that, trying to play it off as she scoffs out, "We were not doing that."

His eyebrows lift in question.

She's sticking with her original answer.

Rolling her eyes at his sexy as hell smirk, Bella decides it's the perfect time to vacate the premises. She turns and grabs her work belt up from the floor and walks to the door, directing Edward from over her shoulder. "Just finish up with this counter for now and call it a day when you're done. I won't be back for a few hours anyway."

She's about to step outside when Edward's hand grabs her elbow and pulls her back inside. She turns to ask him what he's doing, but when she does, she suddenly finds herself backed up against the wall next to the door with one sweaty, sexy-stupid Edward Cullen standing up tall…and so, so very close.

She tries not to swoon.

She barely succeeds.

He's not exactly touching her, but he may as damn-well be. His big feet are mixin' with hers, and she can smell his sweat and soap and feel his body heat.

Edward let's his eyes travel around her pretty face and then down her trim little body once and back up again. "Where're you off to?"

"Um…I'm, uh, going up to Sue's," she's thumbing stupidly over her left shoulder, "for refreshments, and I'm taking Alice along for introducin'."

His mouth starts to water. Swallowing deep, he says amiably, "That's nice. We really need to talk about proper clothing etiquette when I'm around." He stuffs his hands deep into each of his front pockets, because if he didn't, he's sure to demonstrate more of the touchin' before kissin' thing.

"Um…what?"

"Bella, the next time we work together, can I ask you to do me a favor?"

She blinks and shakes her head, confused, "I don't understand."

He shifts a little closer to her, hands still safe in his pockets, but his eyes darken as they travel down and back up her body again. "Well, this work we're doin' together takes concentration." He pauses and leans his head down to whisper in her ear, "And I've had a time of it, tryin' to not to grab and play with you."

All of the air leaves her lungs. She's barely able to answer when she says, "Play…with me?"

"Fondle…I mean fondle you, Bella."

"Oh."

His own breath flows out through his nose and caresses down the length of Bella's delicate neck.

She shivers and her nipples peak hard and throb.

"Do you…_own_…an actual bra-type contraption?" It's gravely spoken when Edward says this, his eyes glued to her chest.

Her eyes are glued to his chest, too. Boy's got beautiful pecs, and they're right at her eye-level. She frowns and answers, "Um…yeah—yes, I have…a few…bras."

Another exhaled breath floats down and across Bella's throat, and she tries not to convulse. That's when she decides it'd be good to ask Edward, "You…um, don't like it when I don't wear one?"

He snorts and shifts again, his hands helpless now as they leave the safely of his front pockets to grab her slender, curved hips and give them a squeeze. "Bella, I love when you don't wear a bra…shit, I'd go so far as to say I hope you never wear one again." His green eyes lift to pin hers. "Except, there's times when a man only has so much restraint—"

"Restraint…" she repeats in a daze, watchin' his lips and nodding as Edward's explaining himself. It's really difficult to do that with his hands on her person.

"—and I am waitin' for that kiss first, but Goddamn it, Bella Swan!" He shifts his hips—maybe kind of angry like—and continues on, "Top it off with me now knowing you're goin' inside, up to that bath of yours, so you can get refreshed while you're most likely naked? It's got me one mad wreck of a fantasizin' fool, and my body's sayin' fuck that kiss!" His mouth sets thin at the end.

Oh, okay then. Bella's thinkin' she's been stung hard and good now.

She's ready to give that fucking kiss.

Her body sort of vacillates toward his.

Edward hums and then suddenly—eyes slightly panicked—he jumps back. His hands go up like he's ready to ward of the evil in the room. "Whoa!" He freezes when he hears a growly moan. He has no idea who it actually came from. Backing up one more step, he mutters, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" His hands lift and his long fingers run roughly through his sweaty, dirty hair repeatedly.

He stops—suddenly, again—and he focuses back on her, hands frozen and still tangled up in his hair. "Okay, you need to go. We need to separate."

She starts to move toward him, still dazed but now also confused. "Wait, what? Separate? But, I'm ready to give you that ki—"

His hands got out again, warding her off. "Stop! No, no, no…this ain't the time nor the place for that. It needs to be different…needs adjustin'."

Mouth dropping open, Bella does a double-take inside her extremely befuddled head. Then she gets embarrassed, naturally. Defensively, her hands go to her hips, right where his larger ones had been planted moments before. She challenges him, "Adjustin'? Says who?"

Holy fuck, he knows he needs to be careful here. "Um, me?"

"You."

"Yes, me..."

Bella fumes, her nostrils flare, and then she starts glaring.

"…and the universe of all perfect re-done kisses."

He wisely chooses that moment to move back around to safety on the other side of that newly-placed kitchen counter. His voice gets gravely again. "Look, B. I want that kiss…_so fucking badly_, you have no idea. But I can't be the one forcing it to re-happen."

"Oh, really?" Annoyed now, Bella's foot starts tappin' on the painted, cement flooring.

"It needs to be all you, Bella Bee."

She just stands there—incredulous—across from where he's so obviously gone hiddin', and then she blows her roof. "You're givin' me fucking whiplash, Edward!" She starts to storm around in her own angry pace, her arms gesticulating wildly at him. "Fine! You got it. But be warned, Edward Cullen! Be warned! 'Cause it's gonna be when you least expect it!" She's bent forward at her waist and pointing and hissing when she's finished speakin'.

Edward's never seen her so fucking cute. He's got her exactly where she should be. The right side of his mouth lifts into a half-grin, and he says, "You know, I am mildly afraid of you right now."

Bella tries not to smile but is not wholly successful, so she whirls and marches out the door and out of Edward's site.

Edward yells, "Have fun with your naked shower. I won't be thinking about that at all."

Bella's back screen door is heard slamming closed real, real hard…twice in a row.

* * *

><p><strong>an …hi you guyz...I LOVE YOU ALL...now, let me have it...*twirls*…read-review-love…please…*twirls*…**

**xxx jess**

**p.s. i HAD to do that beginning here...b/c when i always read those types of scenes i always say to myself 'huh, i could never write something like that'...but i did...it just came out...lol...**


	11. Peelin'

_**Disclaimer: Meyer made the mold but we are all here to break it. I own nothing except this here story's events.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>beta'd by jcat5507<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: New Pix at My Blog(!) - rubyblue9696 dot wordpress dot com<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Go Fish<strong>

**Chapter 11 – Peelin'**

"_It's getting better all the ti-i-ime…better, better, beh-tter…" _

Pausing in her singing, Sue reaches for her bread knife and begins slicing into her fresh-from-the-oven lemon rosemary pound cake. She can see the steam risin' up; it's still so hot inside. Once she's through with that, she grabs her grandmother's old serving plate and arranges the baked goodie around so it makes a nice spiral of sorts over the pretty ceramic design.

She smiles and hums along with the song as she washes her hands. "Hmm, hm hm hm…hmm...hmm…"

A knock sounds at her kitchen door. Turnin' down the radio, she smiles, knowing exactly who it is as she yells, "Be right there."

Grabbing up her dish towel from the sink next to her, she turns away as she cleans her hands a bit and heads over to open the door. When it's open, the sun's shining bright, creating two silhouetting feminine forms standing on the other side. She grins, swingin' the screen out for them to enter. "Bella, sweetie! Come in, come in!"

Takin' in the older woman's chipper demeanor, Bella's smile widens as she steps over the threshold of her once-upon-a-time home and goes to hug one very loved and missed Sue Cope. "Hi, Sue." Wrapping her arms tight around Sue, Bella gives a good, long squeeze and she swears to all the powers above that the room lightens right along with her heart. Stepping back, she motions to the other silhouetted form still standing outside of the door. "Alice, meet Sue Cope, my dad's person."

Alice smiles pretty and nods, sayin', "I've heard so much about you, Ms. Cope. Bella says you've worked wonders on this old house, and I can see she's been tellin' the truth."

Sue waves the compliment away, "It's Sue, and…well, someone had to do it. If Charlie'd had his way, the two of us would have been sleeping in old Ephraim's bed—with our butt's about down to the floor—and eating from rusted tin plates forever." She turns and heads back to the sink, and Bella and Alice follow. "You're just in time for some cake and coffee."

"Wow, look at this kitchen! What a wonderful feeling it creates, what with the old-but-new feel you've got goin' on. I love it!" Her summer skirt swishin' around a bit, Alice can't help but clap a little clap at the end of her sentence.

Sue tosses her dish towel down next to her prepared dessert plate and then reaches to switch on the coffee machine. She turns back to her two younger guests and says to Alice, "Come on. Let's give you a quick tour."

Not twenty minutes later, the three women are laughin' as they're headin' back down the stairs together. Bella's sayin', "And then, when me and Edward and Jasper snuck back in at four in the mornin', Charlie was waitin'…with his fishing rod…and he said that "you boys got five seconds and then I am comin' after." I swear to you, they took off runnin', leavin' Charlie to stare hard at me, his daughter, with both of his eyes twitchin', too. Then he was up off that old bed of mine and down the hallway and then down the stairs quick as lightnin', yellin', "gonna fish me two hooligans this mornin'." Bella has to stop to catch her breath, loving that Alice and Sue are laughing so hard.

They arrive back to the kitchen and Alice takes a seat at the distressed wooden table as Sue goes to her cupboard for plates and Bella follows and grabs the coffee servin' set. Sue adds to Bella's story for Alice, "You know he actually hooked Jasper in his thigh, poor thing."

Bella scoffs, "Yeah, right. _Poor thing_ my behind. It was all his idea, anyway. Served him right."

Alice remains quiet, smilin' small as she's watchin' Bella and Sue work together. She can easily tell there's been a whole lot of love in this old house. A huge lump forms in her throat, and she swallows it down, quickly blinkin' away unwanted tears.

Turning from where she's just finished filling the coffee carafe, Bella stops in her steps when she sees Alice discreetly wipe at the corners of her eyes. Alice still has not told her what she'd left behind—wherever she'd come from, or fled—but Bella knows that it has surely caused a wound inside the young woman's heart, and Alice is trying real hard to survive it.

Sue comes to stand next to Bella, dessert plate in one hand and napkins and forks in the other. She looks at Alice, and then she looks at Bella, and it's never ceased to amaze Sue just how quickly the feel of a room can change without warning. Bella's got sadness written all over her face now, same as Alice. Compassion almost overwhelms Sue, 'cause she knows better than anyone around how those feelings came swarm up out of nowhere and try to engulf a person. She takes the last three steps she needs and then she's placin' the napkins and forks down and shoving the small flower vase away and settin' the plate right in the center of the kitchen table.

Bella comes next and arranges the servin' set on the table next to Sue's plate of homemade cake. They are all quiet for a bit, Bella pullin' out her chair to sit next to Alice as Sue slides onto the bench seat across from them. The radio's still playin' soft around them.

After all three have served themselves, Sue sips her fresh coffee and then she smiles and says, "You know, this old song was Charlie's favorite."

They all listen as Jackson Browne's _Tender Is The Night_ sounds out, fillin' their individual minds with silent memories.

Bella laughs at that, sayin', "Oh my God, I remember him grabbin' you up quick for a slow dance every time it came on, too, no matter where we happened to be."

Still feeling overwhelmed and sad, Alice says quietly, "I wish I could have met Mr. Swan. He sounds like a real special person."

Sue's answering smile is small as she takes in Alice's hunched form. "Alice, dear. What led you here…to these cabins at Mud Cat Lake?"

That gets Alice's attention good. Her pretty, light eyes flick next to her at Bella and then go back to look right at Sue. "Um… It was my grandmother. She used to come here a long time ago. Whenever she needed to get away."

"And you needed to get away?"

"Yes. Very badly, you could say."

Sue nods at that and winks reassuringly to Alice, quiet herself with her next spoken words. "Adam's Ale will do the trick. It's got magic and big-hearted folks, so you can get on to healin' yourself up right."

Alice remains silent, her eyes moving to Bella and then back to Sue. She says, still quiet and small, but with a slight smile on her face now, "You know, Sue Cope, I can't help but believe you."

Just then, the back door slams shut, and in come's an arm-loaded-full Jasper Raxlin. He stops and stares at the three seated ladies.

They stare right back at him. He's not wearing a shirt. Just jeans and his ugly worn flip flops.

Shifting his load, he clears his throat and walks—almost lazy-like—over to the counter next to Sue's sink. Setting the two boxes down that's he's been carryin', he turns and leans back against the sink. His eyes move over the three again, and then he says, "You're lookin' real nice today."

Bella looks down and back up, frowin' when she says, "Uh, thanks?"

"I was talkin' to Miss Alice. You could do with a new dress, Bella Bee."

Sue cracks up at that, and Bella throws her napkin at him, but Alice's response is a bit more of the opposite kind as she stiffens and sits up a bit more straight, heat rushing to her pretty face.

Jasper grins as he shoves off from the counter and grabs a mildly offended Bella into a tight squeezing hug. "Now, you know I was just playin', darlin'. You look nice, too." He kisses the top of Bella's braided head and stands up straight again, and then he says to Alice, "Howdy, ma'am."

Alice blinks and stares, and finally says a small, "Hello, Jasper."

Jasper swears his heart about jumps out of his chest. Not wantin' to ruin his seemingly newfound luck with Miss Alice, he turns to Sue, sayin' through a sideways grin, "There's forty-eight jars to each box, and I got four more in the back of my truck."

Sue smiles wide. "Perfect, thank you Jasper."

"I'll just go get them." He nods to all, lingering on Alice who's lookin' at him from the side of her eyes, and then he leaves through where he appeared before.

Bella has not missed the extra notice he just gave to Alice. She blinks and turns to Sue, askin', "So, you doing some canning today?"

Swallowing down her coffee first, Sue answers Bella, "Yes, peach and strawberry rhubarb. Jasper's been here since eleven this mornin', fixin' a few things for me around this house of mine."

Bella warns, even though she's pleased as punch to learn that Jasper's been helpin' Sue out, "Well, don't let him get into your plumbing, Sue. He's not so good at that." She snorts.

Sue smiles at that, then her gray eyes land back on Alice, who's now staring at the door Jasper just left through. She asks, "You ever made preserves before, Alice?"

Alice startles, turning back as she says, "What? Oh, um, no, I haven't."

"Well, today's the perfect day to learn. I got over one-hundred fifty jars to fill today if I am gonna make my quota for Saturday's farmers market over in Lux, so I could really use you two girls' help."

Bella lifts a bite of lemon rosemary cake to her smiling mouth as she's thinking Sue Cope's a bit of a meddler, too, it seems.

Alice sort of flutters out, "Oh, farmers market, you say? All right, Sue, that actually sounds like fun."

The back door slams shut for the second time, and in walks Jasper again, eyes fixed right on Alice as he walks behind her and back over to the kitchen counter. He set two more of those same boxes down, then turns to Sue and asks, "Everything set up out back on the porch?"

Sue jumps up, answering, "Just let me get the pairing knives. Bella, you grab the aprons, please."

Bella gets up to do Sue's biddin', and Jasper looks to Alice and asks, "You ever peel a peach before, Miss Alice?"

She clears her throat before she says a simple, "No, I haven't."

Jasper grins and hooks each of his thumbs into his front belt loops, and says, "I've got the perfect technique to show you." He keeps on grinnin'.

Alice stares, and then she finds that she can't help the smile from spreadin' across her pixie face. "I'd like that. Thanks."

He pushes off from the countertop again and goes over to where she's still sitting. Giving her his hand, Alice's stares at it, and then her own hand lifts to place itself into his, and then he's helpin' her up out of her chair. "Right this way, ma'am. Let's get you set up out back." They leave the kitchen together without a second glance back.

Bella and Sue are left there, stunned.

"Wow, I have never seen Jasper quite so…attentive."

Sue smiles at Bella's comment, then shakes her head as she gets out the knives for peelin'. "That boy's got a heart of gold."

"Yeah, I know he does." Bella grabs their empty coffee cups up from the kitchen table top and carries them over to the sink. She turns, resting her hip at the counter and looks back over at Sue. That's when she sees it. "Sue, you found your hair comb!"

Sue's eyebrows lift in question, but then she remembers as her hand lifts automatically to her hair. "Oh, yeah. Well, no, I didn't find it, dear."

"Well, who did?"

Sue smiles when she says, "Edward did." Then she watches Bella's face morph through several emotions.

Bella tries to play off her shock. "Edward…found it?"

"That he did. In one of Ol' Man Weber's boxes. He brought it over the other mornin', and I was so overjoyed, I had to fill that boy's belly full with flapjacks and molasses bacon." She pauses and smiles, remembering how she'd lost it in the first place down at The Spot that day with Charlie. They'd been fishin'—well, Charlie was fishin', and she'd been watchin'—and havin' a picnic of sorts. They'd gotten to foolin' around on their thick blanket, and her comb had gotten lost in the tall grass.

"Dad gave those to you for your first Valentine's day, I remember."

"Yep, the engravin's still good, too. See?" Reaching up, Sue pulls the hair comb from her dark hair and flips it over to its back. And there it is, plain as day.

_My love, my life. Sweet Sue ~Charlie Swan_

Bella can't help the tear that falls from her eye then. Neither can Sue. They look at each other, and Sue says after a short spell, "I am so very glad that Edward found it."

Bella's voice is watery when she says back, fingering at her heart necklace, "Me, too, Sue."

Then they hug, again, for a real long time.

* * *

><p><strong>an …*twirls*…read-review-love…please…*twirls*…HAPPY EASTER ONE DAY LATE!...mwa...**

**song credits: **_**It's Getting Better All The Time**_** by The Beatles; _Tender Is The Night_ by Jackson Browne **

**xxx jess**


	12. Boo-boo'ed

_**Disclaimer: Meyer made the mold but we are all here to break it. I own nothing except this here story's events.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>beta'd by jcat5507<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Go Fish<strong>

**Chapter 12 – Boo-Boo'ed**

"You loosen those roots first?"

"Yes, I did. Trimmed the ends, too, just like you said to." It's a smidge annoyed sounding, and not entirely directed at Max.

Might be because Edward was a no-show for work this morning, and it's goin' on two o'clock now. She's said before that she's not an ogre of a boss woman, but she can't help wonderin' why she hasn't heard from him.

"Well, we'll see come time next month." Max puffs at his pipe, havin' said his piece.

Huffing, Bella sits back over her calves and grouses out at him, "Ol' man…you were sittin' right there in that rickety ol' chair when I did. Stop bein' that way, and drink your iced tea." Her arm lifts up, spade still in hand, and she wipes at the sweat and flyaways around her temple. That's when she sees the butt of Max's cane reach forward and poke around the soil she's just put into place.

No way in heaven can Bella keep that traitor-grin of hers from appearing on one side of her shaded face.

She quickly looks to the opposite direction—so Max won't see—and adjusts the straw hat sittin' on top of her head. She hears him give a mollified grunt, and the cane moves away then. She continues on, tossin' down her workin' tool, then reaching and grabbin' the next white lily in line and turns it upside down, letting the starter plant fall out and into her hand. Some soil falls onto her bare upper thighs where her cutoff jean short's frayed edges stop up high. Leaning forward on her knees, she places the freed beauty down into the already prepared hole in the newly laid soil, and then she starts to grab up the spade again only to stop sudden when she's offered a tall glass of the sun-brewed tea herself.

Squinting, she looks up at Max, sayin' quietly, "Thanks," and then she practically drinks the whole thing down in one go. Wiping at her mouth, she sets the glass down in the grass and says, "You make the best orange tea, Max."

"You can thank my Chelsea Rose."

Bella's heart twinges at Max's words, knowing full well the loss that takes up her neighbor's heart at times. First, his wife passin' away…and then Charlie.

Gone.

Chelsea Rose was the love of Max's life. He'd doted on her good and true, only to lose her too early on, and Max has never set eyes on another since. Bella'd yet to enter into life, and she'd never met the "Texas flower," but she'd heard plenty of stories on how beautiful and classy she was. How she'd married Max 'Special Agent' Marks, choosin' him over her just-started career in the movies.

Rumor had it that Bella's grandfather, Ephraim Swan, had been in love with Chelsea Rose as well, and no one blamed him—not even Max, his undercover partner and best friend—because her beauty'd been unparalleled. Some even speculate that Charles Swan had been born from the fruit of that unwedded connection during a spell of her husband's absence, but no one knew for sure.

Except, maybe Max.

Bella always thought it best to keep it that way. No sense stirrin' things up. She glances up at Max's face and smiles, then she reaches over and reties a loose shoelace on top of his Mr. Roger's sneaker. Without looking back up at him, she keeps on with her work.

Twenty minutes later, and all the flowers are planted safe and good around Max's front porch hedges.

She's just startin' to clean up the mess while Max puffs on his pipe from that chair, when Esme Cullen rounds the corner like a bat out of hell on a red two-seater bike—obviously borrowed from Jasper's shop, _Crawdad's_, per the paintin' up its frame—somewhat out of breath. The huge basket attached to its front is filled up with empty buckets and lids.

"Oh, Bella, there you are, dear!" Her face looks relieved and worried simultaneously, as she hops off the side of the bike just as it's comin' to a stop. She's got the back of her long tie-dyed skirt pulled forward through her legs and tied up in a knot with the belt at her waist.

Bella's glad to see Esme, too, because now, maybe, she can get an answer on her absent employee's whereabouts. "Hi, Esme, do you know where your son—"

"He's stung." Esme interrupts, reachin' in the basket and pullin' out a small box.

"Stung?"

Max hoots at that.

"Yes, my poor baby boy's stung good…yellow jackets. Already gave him an EpiPen®."

Alarm raises quick in Bella, because she knows Edward's allergic. Droppin' her tool, heedless of her soil-caked hands, dirty cutoffs and legs, Bella jumps up and takes the box blindly as Esme rushes up, handing it over to her. "But, where is he?"

"He's fine…at his house…except he's a touch out of sorts and a little feverish, too. You take this to him and don't be stingy when you're applyin' the rub."

Bella blinks and nods rapidly, switchin' gears fast at Esme's command. "Oh! Oh! Okay, I won't." She shifts back and forth in her feet.

Movin' away from a slightly stunned and flustered Bella, Esme goes to Max and helps him up from his chair. She says with a smile to him, "Now that's set, let's go down to The Spot, Max. Those crawdads aren't gonna wait around forever. We'll go get the corn for the boil after." Back to Bella, serious again, she orders, "Well, what are you waitin' for, girl? Git!"

"Oh! You mean right now." Bella starts to hop to it then.

Max laughs and smiles at Bella's haste, sayin' to Esme, "She's got cotton in her ears, I swear."

Esme smiles and shakes her head a bit, and then she hooks her arm through his, and she leads him over to the bike, helpin' him up into his seat next to hers. Roundin' the front, she hops up and stresses back to Bella. "'Member what I said, Bella. Apply liberally." Then she and Max are off down the path behind Bella's house.

Bella hears Max hoot again.

Shakin' her head at the pair of them, she looks down at her hand, and then her eyes go wide and she's boltin' right into action, and she runs back over to her house. Barreling in through her back screen door, she rushes to her kitchen sink and washes her hands thoroughly. Then she grabs up her cell phone from the center island and races out her front door and down the stairs and over her gettin'-long-again grass to where Charlie's barely-still-workin' motor boat rests. She's prayin' that it will start as she hops in and sits at the back to pull hard on the starter-cord. The engine roars to life, and she's thinkin' _thank fuck,_ and she cheers out loud and directs the boat away from land.

Mere minutes pass in the blink of an eye, and Bella's cuttin' the engine and pulling up to the side of Edward's floating house. She grabs up Esme's box and hops over the side and onto the deck, wrappin' her rope twice around the tie-post. That's when she stops dead in her tracks to take a good look, because there's a big pile of junk waitin' across the space, most likely headed for the burnin' spot up the hill behind Sue's.

Bella's thinkin' that Edward's been workin' hard all over the place—hers, Max's, his, and Sue's.

Huh.

She's mighty impressed.

There's a moan from inside the house somewhere.

She dogs it through the rusted screen door and into the messy kitchen. She's never been inside the place before. Quickly taking in the boxes and piles of broken dishware and such, she makes her way through the only path there is. Not twelve steps walked, and she's turning a corner and then sucking in her breath hard, because there he is—Edward Cullen—naked as the day he was born.

And swollen.

Thank God that white sheet's coverin' most of his manhood.

She can't help it; her wide brown eyes are zeroed in right there. But she can see the red welts in various places on his person.

She swallows hard and swears the people across Mud Cat Lake probably hear the lump as it's goin' down her throat real rough.

She's definitely goin' to have some words with Esme Cullen.

Edward moans and calls out, slightly slurred, "Mom?"

Bella's blinkin' and sayin' to herself "oh _lord_, he's drunk," and movin' gingerly toward the undeniably new double-size bed. She whispers to him like he's a sleepin' toddler as she sets the box down on the wooden crate he's using for a night stand. "Edward…"

"I don't want it!" Edward swats at thin air.

"Edward…"

He groans, and turns onto his side, and Bella gets a real good look at his white ass. She stifles a squeak and whispers again, "Edward, it's me…Bella."

He groans some more as he rolls over to his back again, his eyes stayin' closed as he whines out, "Thank fuck…don't want Esme's stuff…Bella Bee…B…B…B-b-b-b-b-b-b—" He stops his blubbering and laughs at himself, his knee lifting as he does, almost sliding that sheet right off his middle in the process.

"Whoa, there pardner!" Eyes wide, she reaches and grabs the cloth before it exposes him to her and burns the image right into her brain forever.

"B-b-b…my lips are numb."

"My God, what in tarnal did Esme give you?"

"Turnkey…"

Eye roll now, she muses, "Wild Turkey, my sweet ass."

"B."

"Yes, Edward?"

"Kiss it better."

She chokes on her intake of breath. "You want me to kiss your boo-boos better?"

He snorts, then sort of whines, "Nooo," and pats the bed beside him. "Kiss…it…better…butter…b-butter…" He cracks up again.

Confused yet highly amused, she asks, "Kiss what better?" as she turns away to sit next to him on the bed. She places Esme's box on her lap and opens it, lookin' inside at the contents and sees the homemade concoction labeled meat tenderizer, paste, vinegar and baking soda.

Yuck! Bella's always hated this stuff.

When he doesn't reply, Bella looks up again and her eyes practically jump out of their sockets.

Edward Cullen is now holding up that white sheet, exposing the swollen, red yellow jacket sting on the underside of his cock.

She screeches, "Holy fuck!" and jumps, and then she giggles nervously 'cause she's just learned that Edward must be a grower.

He drops the sheet and cracks up again, and then he's moanin' in pain because he's accidentally brushed against his penis' boo-boo. "Ooowie…"

Hearing the pain in his voice, 'cause she's covering up both eyes with her hand, Bella scolds out, "Edward Cullen, you do that again, and I swear you'll be feelin' a whole nother world of pain. Stay still, now! I need to put this salve on your stings."

He groans like a child and tries to roll away as he's saying vehemently, "No…don't want it, B!"

And there's his white ass again.

She has the decency to blush this time but gets real determined to do Esme's biddin', seein' the hornet's sting in the middle of his left cheek. Unscrewing' the lid, she takes it off and dips her pointer finger in, scooping out some of the nasty goop, and then she quickly rubs it thickly over the angry mark.

That's when Edward rolls back over and traps her hand under him.

He tries to swat at her, but he ends up hittin' himself in the nose instead. He complains about the smell, sayin', "Id's fuckin' discussing…digusting…gross…" He laughs and looks at Bella through the slits of his red eyes. "You're hand feels good, though."

"Oh, my God!" She whips her hand out from under him fast.

"Ow."

"Edward! Lie still, or I swear to you I will make you suffer!"

His eyes close again as he mumbles, "Promishes, pomishesh…" He finally settles down, and gives a little snore.

She shakes her head at him, knowing Esme's doped him up good and right if he can fall asleep through all of this. Dipping her finger into the jar again, she gets a good amount out and proceeds to rub generous amounts onto each and every sting mark. There must be at least fifteen. "God Almighty, what did you get into you stupid, beautiful man."

When she's done, her heart swells at the soft sigh he gives out in his sleep. But then she remembers the one on his private, and her heart races to a new beat.

"Fuck it."

Dippin' her finger one last time, and biting her lower lip hard, she reaches and lifts that sheet back up and there…it…is…

She can't believe her eyes.

She looks away, sayin', "Holy…"

Then she looks back.

"Jesus, that fucker must'a stung you more than once." It's very swollen around the tip. Gulpin' down the lump cloggin' her throat, she gets a bit more salve. Then her hand is moving through the air and on under that raised up sheet where it stops right over his swollen head. She licks her lips, and then she holds her breath as she lowers that pointer finger down.

When it makes contact with the red mark, Edward sort of purses his lips and hisses in, and Bella is about ready to jump out of her skin. Not stopping, she spreads the salve around with utmost care. She does not feel him up or take advantage.

Okay, she sort of does, because his ridge is just right there.

When he groans long and low, Bella's hand quickly vacates the scene as she stands up from the bed, and Edward rolls over with a big-ass smile on his handsome face.

Not at all fazed by the sight of his bare white ass again, Bella smiles, pleased with herself, because it's obvious that Edward's feelin' so much better.

She stoops and grabs up the sheet to cover him up, and then she packs up Esme's box, getting ready to leave.

"Bella…"

She turns to look at Edward, expectin' to see him watchin' her, but he is still asleep. Her palm reaches to feel his forehead, and she can tell he's still got a bit of fever.

Indecisive, because she doesn't feel good leavin' him alone, she mulls over a few things in her head.

Walking back into the kitchen, she types out a quick message on her cell phone.

**Gonna stay here for a bit, tonight. –Bella **

**Good idea, sweetheart. I have a feeling he will need you. I'll have Jasper lock up your house. –Esme **

Bella smiles at that thought, but then she remembers something.

**You knew he was naked as a jaybird, didn't you? –Bella **

A few moments pass, and Bella sees that Edward's made somewhat of an attempt to organize the mess of his kitchen.

A reply comes through.

**I am innocent, I swear. –Esme **

Bella snorts and shakes her head, thinkin' how much she loves Esme's ways. Then she grabs a partially empty box and gets to work.

One thing's for sure.

Edward Cullen is a manscaper.

Yes siree Bob.

* * *

><p><strong>an …*spins*…read/review/love…*grins*…pix of this here story at my blog peeps...no, they're not of edward's naked bee stung ass (i seriously tried to find one folks), but i think you will like them, so... rubyblue9696 dot wordpress dot com**

**fyi: 'git' is NOT a type-o…lol…**

**xxx jess**


	13. Swarmed & Smacked

_**Disclaimer: Meyer made the mold but we are all here to break it. I own nothing except this here story's events.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>beta'd by jcat5507<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Go Fish<strong>

**Chapter 13 – Swarmed & Smacked**

"Holy fuck, she's poisoned me."

Jolting awake, a picture book falling off her lap and onto the floor in the process, Bella sits up from where she's fallen asleep in a folding, mesh lawn chair she'd found in a kitchen cabinet of all places—the kind with a foot rest, thank heavens. She's got one helluva crick in her neck, and one shoeless foot is dead asleep. She's a little disoriented, too, as she notices her drool. A quick glance at the window and she sees that it's black as midnight outside.

Next, she hears a now familiar moan coming from under that white sheet on Edward's bed in front of her.

He whines out, "Why…why…oh, God! My head…" and trails off into another agony-filled groan, his hand leavin' his sweat-plastered hair and goin' straight down to cover his privates protectively, his legs spread-eagled under the covers—chest bared.

She feels for him, knowing he's feelin' two kinds of pain. One, from those nasty yellow jacket stings all over his body. Two, from Esme's inebriatin' elixir. No hesitation about it, Bella stands and goes to the side of his bed, placing her small, cool hand over his brow to check the fever. She sighs, relieved because it's mostly gone.

Edward cracks his left eye to look at her. He says, accusatory, "What the fuck is that smell?"

"Your mom's famous concoction." Her brown eyes move around his torso. "I had to put it on, twice."

"Raunchy as always." His face softens with his next words as his eyes—once again—take in a very rumpled Bella Swan, in cut-offs and t-shirt. It sounds sort of amazed-like, "You stayed with me."

Straightening, she smiles, blushin' as she fiddles a bit with the corner of that sheet, "I did. No way could I have left you alone in your state, Edward. Your mom owes me big time, too."

Edward puffs out a mildly exasperated grunt, "She's the devil in disguise, that one." His hands lift to rub at his still-bloodshot eyes.

Bella can't help where her eyes go as more heat flames up her face again, because—just like his pecs—Edward has some sexy as hell abs, especially when he's clenching them. Bitin' at her lower lip, she forces her eyes back up to his, wonderin' if he even remembers what he did not but a few hours ago. You know…showin' his willie to her.

She's not goin' to say a word about it unless he does first.

Turnin' away, Bella reaches and picks up that fallen picture book from where it's layin' open on the floor. Then she moves back to the bed and sits on its edge, next to Edward. She shakes her head at him. "Goin' to explain to me what happened that got you stung so many times?"

He shudders, rememberin' the event. "Those angry fuckers. It was like a yellow jacket metropolis under there. So horrifying, 'cause when I'd lifted that lid on Ol' Man Weber's barbeque grill out front, I swear to you they'd all stood at attention, and then they were swarmin' me. I tried to get away, but I tripped over a rope and fell, and they just attacked even worse then, 'cause I'd knocked over their city of Hell." He convulses violently. "Next thing I knew, I was rollin' and screamin', and then one—maybe two, even—got into my pants somehow."

Bella gasps and covers her wide open mouth. Then she's tryin' real hard not to bust out laughin'.

It's vehement when he says earnestly, "Never in my life did I ever think I would be landin' blows to my own crowned jewels, B. Never! Fuckin' nightmare come true."

The look on his face about does her in. Taking a deep breath for control, she reaches one hand over and sort of pokes softly around the sting on his side. "Well, it's a miracle you're still alive, I'm thinkin'."

Edward winces and shifts away from her hand. "Don't touch it, Swan." The red welt is still pretty raised and swollen. "My whole body stings fire. And my head…just…ugh… Do you think you can get me some water?"

"Comin' right up." Standin' again, she leaves the picture book on the bed and goes into Edward's kitchen. She's got to move the three boxes she's packed up for him so she can open that small-as-can-be refrigerator to get him out a bottled water. Walkin' back to his bedroom, she rounds the corner and sees him propped up on one elbow, lookin' inside that picture book—his bare chest still on full display, along with those nasty red swells. He's lookin', intently, at one of the photographs there and frowning to himself. It's really not fair how beautiful he is, even in the state he's in. His tired, green eyes look up at her, and she can tell he's holdin' some secret thought to himself.

Bella's heart flutters. Her chest swells.

She's so very glad he's come back home and givin' her his smiles again. Only, this time each one seems like it holds somethin' more.

Clearing her throat, she sits again and hands him the water. "So, what happened to that nest inside the barbeque grill?"

It's low and grumbly when he says, "It's down at the bottom of the lake. Took it with me when I rolled off the deck into the water to get them all off of me. Never held my breath so long before. I thought I just might die."

"Well, it's a good thing Esme was prepared. And, I am glad you didn't die by allergic reaction or drownin'." She smiles small and crosses her legs, angling a little more toward him.

He stares at those sexy legs, and his hand reaches to grab just above her knee to give a gentle squeeze as he says, "Thank you, Bella. For nursin' me."

She whispers, "Anytime."

His hand rubs up along the top of her thigh to pick at the frayed ends of her cut-offs. "You're kind of dirty. What were you doin' before you came to my rescue?"

She almost doesn't hear him, 'cause her leg's tingling away and goose pimplin' all over. "Um…I was plantin' Max some white lily flowers in front of his house."

His eyes move up to hers, softening. "You're good for him, you know." His finger slides along the edge of those frayed cut-off blue jeans, and he can see Bella shiver.

She huffs and rolls her eyes, sayin', "Yeah, well he's good for me, too."

"You're good for me, Bella." It's almost a whisper.

Brown eyes flash to his. She watches and sees deep into them; his sincerity. If she could speak now, her voice would sound thick with emotion. She puts her hand on top of his over her thigh instead. It feels nice—warm and so very right.

They stay quiet then, listenin' to the sounds of the lake outside.

The moment feels weighted…important-like.

Shakin' her head to clear away the heavy, Bella swallows and points to the open scrapbook, askin', "What were you lookin' at a moment ago?"

His eyes move around her pretty face, and then he glances down to the book. "This old photo of Angela and her grandfather. They seem so much like each other here." Reluctantly, his hand slides off her soft, warm thigh and out from under her hand, and he turns the book her way, pointin' it out to her.

Bella snorts quietly, "My God, look at the pair of them. Two peas in a pod in that snorkel gear, I'd say."

Edward's eyes stay glued to Bella's face, watchin' her as she's thinkin' back. "You know, I never understood what happened that Angela didn't come here to live with him after her parents' death."

Bella slowly turns the page and sees another fantastic photo of Ol' Man Weber and Angela together, this time sittin' in his boat, both smilin' big cheesy, toothy grins. Angela looks no more than ten or eleven years old or so, and she's wearin' The Monkees' 1997 tour t-shirt. Bella explains, "It was her grandfather's broken heart after his son's death in that awful car crash out on Weir Road when Angela'd been just twelve years old. 'Member Brady Weber? And her mom, Sarah, too?" Bella stops to look back up at Edward, and blushes when she sees him starin' at her.

He nods and reaches to move her hair back over her ear.

The corner of Bella's mouth lifts up a bit in a small smile, and when his hand drops away, she blinks and looks down again, continuin' with the story, as she turns another page. "Sarah'd hung on for a few hours, but her injuries had been too severe. Ol' Weber had never recovered—grew real distant and ornery, so Angela'd gone to live with Sue over in Lux for a spell, and then they'd moved back here so she could finish up school with all of her friends, and of course, be near Jacob again. Sue'd been devastated, losin' her best friend. That's why she'd taken in Angela and raised her almost as her own."

Finished now, Bella closes up the picture book, placin' it at the end of the bed as she asks, "You're not goin' to toss this out, are you?"

"No way. What's in there is important. I'm goin' to give it to Angela, if she wants it."

"Good. I knew your mama raised you right."

Layin' back down, Edward replies, scratchin' at a sting on his tummy with his eyes still on Bella, "Yeah, well, nothin's more important than family, friends, and neighbors. A man'd be real smart to see he's got all her ever needs right here."

"That so?" She's eyein' that scratchin' hand, and sees it move to another spot a little lower down. She has to look away, because his happy trail is pure, pure sin. She's thinkin' she wants to live right there.

Happily so, too.

Edward sees the look she's got in her eye and recognizes what it is. He sort of mumbles out, a little rough soundin', "Don't need anything else." Then he clears his throat.

Bella sounds skeptical when she says, "You never know where life will take you next."

"True…I've, uh, already learned that. That's exactly how I landed back here. Success was good…but it took a crooked act from one serious fucker to help me see what I had was not what I wanted at all."

Hearin' that, Bella switches gears and asks, "Oh yeah, so what about that? Has the lawsuit been filed?"

He sighs and runs both hands up through his hair. "I'm waitin' to sign off on the petition first."

She nods, "So, soon then, anyway."

"Yeah. Should hear from my attorney within the next day or two."

Something lights up from across the room.

It's Edward's cell. Bella gets up and walks around the end of the bed and grabs it up for him, handin' it over. She says, "It's from Esme…it's a text from a few hours ago."

Edward opens up the missed message and reads it, then snorts and tosses it down at his side. He looks at Bella. "She's wonderin' how you're doin'."

Bella's brown eyes narrow as she repeats, "How I'm doin'? That reminds me, I need to have words with your mother. You just stay home tomorrow. No work."

"I can work, B. At least a half day."

"Oh, no you won't. Not goin' to have all my nursin' go to waste thataway. I'll make some soup and have someone bring it over, 'cause I'll be in Lux for a long spell." She bends at the waist and grabs up the chair she'd fallen asleep in and proceeds to fold it up and lean it against the ancient-wallpapered wall. She turns back and sort of motions in the direction of where her boat's been tied at the post outside. "Well, I, uh, should be gettin' on now, so…"

Disappointment takes him over. "Oh, okay then. Make sure you turn your safety light on."

"I will."

They stare, each at the other.

She sort of fidgets on her feet, and then she turns to go.

Edward's next spoken words stop her before she has a chance to turn that corner. "Wait, Bella…"

She turns back, and she sees him sittin' up now. She answers, "Yeah?"

"I was just wonderin'…when am I goin' to get that kiss from you?"

Bella snorts, her eyebrows lift high. "Kiss? You mean…_the_ kiss?" She scoffs. "Not tonight, buster."

"No, B. I mean about that 'kiss it better' kiss." His eyes waggle at her as he picks at the sheet layin' over his crotch. He knows he's going to get it, too.

Her own eyes go wide, and then she's stormin' back over to him, pointin' an angry finger right into his face as she fumes. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it, Edward!" She grabs up his extra pillow and proceeds to smack him repeatedly over the head with it.

Edward curls away, liftin' up that white sheet to hide himself under it as he laughs out, loud and strong.

"I take it back!" She's yellin' and still smackin' the pillow over his now-hidin' head. "You're a devil—a real horn-dog, and a dirty perv for life! I knew you would say somethin' about that! I knew it!" _Smack._

His arm flies out from under the sheet and he grabs at the swingin' pillow blindly, yellin' muffed from under there. "You took you're sweet time applyin' that salve. I know."

"Arrrg!" She screams and keeps smackin' away with that pillow. "Edward!"

He laughs, harder now so that he's weezin'. "No way would I forget somethin' like that, Bella. Told you before, I am a man, after all."

She screeches something, but he can't decipher what, and then he can hear her stormin' off and slamin' that door of his closed so hard he hears something crack. Catchin' his breath and uncoverin' his head, he listens to her stompin' feet as she goes to her boat.

Next thing, she yells out at him from outside and has him smilin' like a loon.

"Have fun doctorin' yourself and reachin' all those red welts, Edward!"

The he hears her boat start and speed off into the night.

He shakes his head, thinkin' that she's so fun to rile up. He's never seen her look cuter.

Then he remembers her hand rubbin' salve over the head of his cock, and it twitches from under the covers. He winces and lifts up the covers to have a look. What he sees has him shudderin' away again and floppin' back down on his bed.

"Jesus H. Christ."

* * *

><p><strong>an …*spins*…read/review/love…*grins*…thank you to THE LEMONADE STAND…seriously…love…and to all of you all who give me such kind words and support…mwa!**

**Band credit: I don't own The Monkees, but Angela, in this here chapter, owns one of their tour t-shirts…so…**

**...more pix over at my blog...go see...**

**xxx jess**


	14. Hooked

_**Disclaimer: Meyer made the mold but we are all here to break it. I own nothing except this here story's events.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>beta'd by jcat5507<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Go Fish<strong>

**Chapter 14 – Ki'bosh'lapped = Kissed, Kyboshed & Slapped = The All-In-One**

**-or-**

**Hooked**

_**(see a/n for translations)**_

_"J'ai gros couer, _these are that good! I cannot get enough of these catfish tacos. What'd you say is in this sauce?" Holding the tender, yummy, stuffed homemade-corn-tortilla delight secure at each end, Rosalie opens her mouth as wide as she can and proceeds to take a huge-ass bite.

Emmett's watchin', open-mouthed, from three booths up, where he's waiting for his own food to arrive—along with Jasper, who's currently usin' the loo. They'd bonded last night over weed—after Jasper'd closed up Bella's house.

Lickin' at his lips, Emmett's mouth hangs open again, not because of what his lady's eatin', but rather how beautiful her mouth looks doin' it—bitin' in with those perfect pearly whites, and then chewin' and workin' that jaw after, both cheeks all full-up. He's been banned for the evenin' from sittin' with his now-seven-weeks-pregnant lover at dinner, because he'd failed to inform her before he went and got high with Jasper.

He was gone for two whole hours when he'd said he would be right back.

Rosalie absolutely hates that. She's not a good "waiter" in the sense of time where her Emmy-bear is concerned.

"Mmm." Moanin', Alice holds up a finger and continues to chew away. Her mouth is just as full as Rosalie's. Finishing her bite, she wipes the corners of her mouth as she picks a piece of fallen shredded cabbage off of her shirt. "It's a chipotle lime crema. That's watermelon salsa." She points at the accompaniment on her own identical plate. "I've never had anything this good in my entire life. Angela's really rockin' this menu."

Rosalie swallows down her mouthful and smiles wickedly when she hears Emmett groan.

That's when Jasper walks by real slow and says hello to them both, complete with two nods. "Alice…Rosalie."

Smiling, Alice doesn't hesitate as she answers back, "Hello, Jasper," and gives him a tiny wave. Then she reaches for her fork to scoop up some salsa.

Jasper smiles a crooked grin, and then he moves on.

A beat passes, and Rosalie calls Alice out. "I saw that." It's accusatory, almost.

Stoppin' her scoopin', Alice looks up. "What?"

"The wave…and you starin' at that boy's ass when he passed by and couldn't see you anymore." Rosalie's battin' her eyes as she's sayin' this.

Alice stares. Then, she shrugs out her reply. "Fine boy, fine ass. Be a shame not to."

"_Ga lee_, girl! You got a spark growin' in you—a _fah-yuh_…an _envie_." Rosalie snorts, her Cajun comin' on full force.

Sittin' up straighter on her side of the booth, Alice squares her delicate, petite shoulders. "You know, I've known you for a few days now, and I have not heard you speak that way before. What gives, blondie?"

Rosalie smiles and stretches her neck and peeks over Alice's left shoulder at Emmett, who's now being served his plate of food by an always-smilin' Jacob, along with another cold micro-brew of some dark sort. She looks back at Alice. "It's Emmett. I love keepin' him on his toes. Makes my heritage come shinin' out, full force, thanks to my _Mamere_, Flo."

"Is that where you're from?" Alice asks this, glad the subject matter has changed to somethin' not regardin' her.

"Well, in a way you could say that. Spent my summers growing up on a bayou near Honey Island Swamp with _Mamere_. But I lived fall, winter, and spring in Miami with my brother and my dad."

"So how did you and Emmett McCarthy meet? He doesn't really strike me as having grown up in either of those areas."

"Emmy's an Okie-boy. He grew up just outside of the state's capital. We met at Coachella a few years back, and—let me tell you—it was instantaneous love. He just came right up to me, after he howled at the night sky. Said I was going to be his lady love, and then he put his arms around my waist, and we started to dance and sway."

Alice's hand goes to her bared neck and clavicle, and she sighs, kind of dreamy-like. "That's so romantic, Rosalie." Her eyes glisten up. "Just think, if one of you hadn't gone there, you would have never met at all." She blinks and swallows hard, and she wonders why Rose's story has gotten to her so much.

Rosalie takes in the envious look on Alice's pixie face, then she leans over to look at her Emmy once more, and she sees him starin' at her still. He takes a big bite of cheeseburger and winks. She looks back to Alice, sayin', "Thank goodness, too, 'cause there's no other that's meant to be my _Boo_. He's put the _Cunja_ on me, to be true."

"_Hey, man. I see you've survived." _

Hearing Jasper's voice, both Rosalie and Alice look to the booth three spaces up and see Edward Cullen, all dressed up, standin' there shakin' hands with Jasper and Emmett.

Rosalie whistles in appreciation, and Alice just stares, takin' in the view.

'Cause that fine-ass Cullen boy is dressed in a pair of classic, lace-up dress shoes, slim white jeans and dark-blue, denim button-up.

Wow.

Both females' jaws drop open, their food completely forgotten. They look back at each other, grinnin' and both wonderin' where Bella is, 'cause she should not be missin' out on this particular version of sin.

Alice's eyes twinkle. "I'm just gonna text Bella—see where she is."

Rosalie scrunches her nose, cutely, and motions Alice to hurry up and send that text out. Alice proceeds and types as fast as she can, and she's lucky to have just pressed send when Edward approaches their table.

"Hello...Rosalie...Alice." He nods at each of them, just the same as Jasper. "I see the boys are in the dog house." He smirks sideways and smiles down at them.

Rosalie answers, "Well, it's just Emmett, really, but I've got my eye on that Jasper Raxlin, too."

Edward snorts out, "Wise woman."

Alice, havin' put her cell phone away, looks to Edward and asks, innocently, "So, what brings you out this evenin', Edward? I, uh, figured you'd be out of pocket at least one more day." She's hidin' a smile as she glances, side-eyed, to Rosalie.

Puffin' out a breath, Edward says as his hand lifts to run through his somewhat more styled, but still too-long hair, "Yeah, that…" he grimaces, then smiles and reflects, "well I, uh…had the absolute best nurse—I mean, nurses—so, I've miraculously recovered enough to meet my attorney here for some business stuff." He smiles and adds, more to himself, "And, meat tenderizer."

"I see. Well don't let us keep you. Besides, as soon as you walk away, we're going to be talkin' about you. So, go on." Rosalie says this straight out, not ashamed to tell him so.

He stares at Rosalie and then over to Alice. A second or two passes, and finally he snorts and shakes his head and says nothin' except, "Ladies," as he nods and leaves their booth to head over to the bar across the restaurant.

Rosalie whistles low and appreciative as he goes, because the boy is sex personified.

Even Alice murmurs from under her breath, "That boy is _fine_."

"Ooo-eee, I know."

"He's sticking out like a sore thumb in that LA finery he's got on." Alice motions to Edward's pants, sort of helplessly.

Rosalie snorts, and shakes her head. "Well, I sure saw somethin' stickin' out. From front of his pants, God bless!" She grabs her cloth red-checkered napkin and wipes daintily at her forehead like she's perspired.

Edward hears them both and shakes his own head and chooses to keep on, smilin' to himself, mildly embarrassed, as his face heats up. Passing through the other diners—some seated, some standin'—he approaches the bar, and has a seat on the same stool that he's occupied every time he's been here since comin' back to Adam's Ale. He thinks, maybe, he's got his preferred spot—like some old-timer or regular would—and it feels real nice inside.

"Yo, man. What up?" Jacob's greeting is just as friendly as it ever was. His hand lifts up and waits for Edward's to reciprocate in a high-five.

"Not much, man. Just lookin' for my attorney, Ms. Alistair. Not sure if she's here already, but we're to meet at this bar 'bout now."

Jacob's eyebrow lifts in warning as he asks, "Does Bella know about that? 'Cause if your attorney is who was, in fact, just sittin' here and is now in the lady's room, I'd be one scared motherfucker, for sure."

Edward stares, wonderin' why Jacob thinks he should have told Bella. "I haven't seen Bella to tell her so. There's no reason to bother her with this, anyway, dude. It's business—legal business. I'm lookin' over the petition language and signin' papers tonight."

Jacob's eyes narrow, suspicious now. He leans forward, resting the elbows of each of his so-long-and-so-strong arms onto his bar's shiny, black countertop, sayin' low—after he looks from side to side first—and motioning with his chin for his apparently clueless friend to come a little bit closer, "Is it just me? 'Cause, I'm pretty sure a lady as fine as the one I think you must be referring to—beautiful redhead in fancy pants—doesn't need to make house calls just for reviewin' and signin' documents."

Shakin' his head, Edward hitches up his pristinely white left pant leg and adjusts on top of his stool, blowin' off Jacob's warning completely. "Dude, chill the fuck out. You're bein' mental."

Jacob holds his hands up in defeat and takes a step back from the bar. "All right, Podunk. Brewski?"

"Yeah, give me your runnin' special."

Nodding, Jacob flips his bar towel over his muscled shoulder like he always does, grabbing a chilled pint glass, and then he turns to pull the tap forward on the very popular Chocolate Pecan Stout. Turnin' back and tossin' down a cocktail napkin, Jacob sets the now-full pint down in front of a waitin' Edward, and murmurs, "Indulge, duffus."

Only, Edward doesn't here Jacob 'cause he's lookin' around _BarleyPop's_ patrons, and then turns back to face Jacob and grab up his cold beer. "Cheers, man."

"Hey, Edward." It's Angela talking as she walks up, starin' at Edward and smirkin', to wrap her arms around her smiling husband-and-bar-back's solid waist. Her bespectacled brown eyes roam around what she can see of her inner 'On My Top Ten Patrons and Friends' list. Turning away from Edward, she looks up at Jacob and smiles a warm hello smile. Then she proceeds to plant a deep, long, sweet kiss onto his willin' and respondin' lips.

It's been a long day for the two of them at the diner.

Releasin' Jacob's mouth, Angela smiles her coy smile, and uses one finger to wipe the corners of her now-wet mouth. She goes up on her tiptoes to whisper into his ear, and then she slowly lowers herself back down, holdin' his lust-dazed gaze. She mouths _later_ to him, and then she give's him a tiny minuscule smile, in promise.

Jacob stifles a groan and Angela's eyes sparkle, 'cause she can tell she's affected him most pleasantly per the vibrations comin' off of him.

She settles more into Jacob's side, and his arm goes around her waist, grippin' low on her lean hip, and then she looks back to Edward—who's a little hot under his collar from watchin' them—and she says, grinnin' her own kind of sideways, "So you're the oaf got stung on his tallywacker…twice." She mutters an _ouch_ under her breath, accompanied with a seriously pained face, and then she snorts a giggle out.

Edward reaches for his now-damp cocktail napkin, crumpling it into his fist, and then throwing it right at Angela's open-mouthed, and laughin' face. "Nice, Angela. Above par for you?" His eyebrows do that one-up one-down thing.

Jacob answers, "No, man, no," and laughs quietly, then he kisses the top of his wife's head, fondly, and proceeds to explain, "you should have heard what she said that time when Ben's dad, Mr. Cho, got hit in his nuts with an canoe paddle and..."

Grimacing, Edward cuts in, "Jesus…no…no-no-no…stop! I don't want to know!" Edward can't take hearin' it, 'cause he's felt some serious pain down there himself—all too recently.

All his stings still stung, but he was going to live just fine, for sure.

"All right, all right," Jacob says, smilin' and givin' in. He turns and kisses Angela once more, albeit chastely, and then he's holdin' his wife tighter in that strong arm of his, and wipin' his shiny black bartop clean. After a few moments, he stops and looks up, and then across the way, to the door that says 'Exit' above its frame. His eyes crinkle as he looks back to Edward, and says, "Yo…there's Bella," while motioning her way with his chin.

Swallowin' down his current gulp of beer, Edward perks up as he sets the half-empty pint glass back in its prior restin' place. Turnin' a one-eighty on top of his barstool, his green eyes look around quickly and then land on Bella Swan—who's dressed up a little bit—in her way, mind you—'cause she's been doin' her own business relations over in Lux for the day on _Go Fish Cabins'_ renovations.

His heart triple-times, 'cause he's never seen her quite this way before. Stunning…yet still, his Bella Swan—old friend and so much more—in this current year, looking so confident, sexy, and mature. Almost choking on his intake of breath, Edward recovers…and then he can't help but crooked-grin, 'cause he's thinkin' about that rose-printed sundress of hers she's wearin' and how he's goin' to go down in flames for sure soon enough.

Whether by his own doin' or by hers, he doesn't know, but he'd sure like to find out the events tonight.

'Cause somethin's surely comin' 'round the bend.

He scrubs a somewhat shaky hand across his angular, scruff-covered chin, and then that same hand moves to scratch behind his jaw as he keeps on with his starin'.

Angela—first, seein' her friend Bella, who's also on that "favorites list" of hers, and then lookin' and takin' in Edward—hoots out loud, and says, pointin' right into Edward's stunned face, "Holy shit, you got a hook in you, and it's named Bella!" Grinning wide, she looks at Jacob, sayin' to him with confidence, "Boyo's gone for sure now!" Then she smiles and snuggles back in.

Jacob smiles, agreeing with his wife and addin' in his part. "Yep! Hooked…for life! Damn straight, lucky som'bitch!"

Edward couldn't care less what the couple is sayin' about him, 'cause he can't take his eyes off of Bella.

Now Bella, she starts to scan the crowd, and Edward sees her spy Alice and Rosalie's whereabouts, 'cause they're motioning her over to their booth a little bit obnoxiously, and might as well be yellin', "Bella, over here!"

He sees Alice tilt her head his way, and then Bella's freezing in her first footstep, scanning again until she lands on him. And when she does, her pretty brown eyes go wide as they move up and down Edward's sitting frame. Her hand sort of flutters at her throat where her clavicle is bared, and then she's givin' him a small wave from across the way as she's bitin' on her lip-glossed lower lip.

Edward lifts his own hand up in friendly acknowledgement, and mouths a simple _hi _to her. He wonders what's runnin' through her head as she's lookin' at him, and that, of course, makes him think of where she'd put her hand on him the other night underneath his sheet.

His entire body sort of twitches involuntarily as he stares back at Bella, 'cause she's lookin' mighty pretty and perfectly curvy in that sundress. He'd love for her to come over and have a seat right on his lap. Or she could straddle him, instead, if she preferred. He'd definitely relent for that.

Bella smiles and motions with her hand, tellin' him that she's goin' to join Alice and Rosalie at their booth.

He nods, and then his eyes move back to said booth, where he takes in a very interested pair of beautiful young ladies observin' Bella's and his every move. He waves at them, too—even though they've all already said hello—and snorts to himself.

Bella sees this exchange and wonders if Edward knows Alice texted her and told her to come by for a drink specifically because Edward was here. Red faced now, she walks to the booth and tries to sit next to Rosalie. But Rosalie's not havin' that and motions to the other side. With a huff of mild annoyance, Bella concedes and sits so she's facing one sexy as hell Edward Cullen—who's just recently been nursed by her—after reluctantly slidin' in and sittin' down in the booth next to Alice.

A movement a little further back catches Edward's eye, so he shifts his gaze there. Then he sees Jasper and Emmett both; each one doin' that signature bite-your-knuckle thing, lettin' Edward know exactly what they're thinkin' about Bella.

Well now, all that does is rile Edward up, to a certain extent, because Bella is his to perv on, not theirs. His brows furrow deep as he scowls at those two bozos. That's when Jasper mouths clear as day that there's a _hot Bella in the house tonight_, and then he whoops out twice, and Emmett follows his lead.

Of course, Rosalie sees all of this. She doesn't like it one bit. She may have just snarled, even. So, she reaches and then launches a small piece of her fried catfish in the air and lands it in the middle of her gettin'-out-of-line-again lover's dinner plate to shut him up, and it works.

Emmett freezes, and then he straightens up real quick, because his Rosie-baby is givin' him a glare-full warning, and he's thinkin' that if he wants back in her bed tonight, he needs to be on his best behavior, especially when he's still hangin' with Jasper. He mouths his own words, _I love you_, and then he proceeds to blow her a kiss.

She ignores him with a roll of her eyes and starts talkin' again to Bella and Alice.

Only, Bella isn't listenin'. She's still starin' at Edward, 'cause the boy is like a homin' device for her vision. She has never seen him lookin' so handsome–all grown up and such. She has to cross her legs under the booth's tiled table-top, she likes it so much.

Edward mouths _you look nice_.

Bella mouths back a shy _thank you_ and blushes pretty-red, and looks away and then right back again. She can't help herself. Her eyes move up and down his frame. Then she mouths to him a _so do you_.

He smirks back, sexy-like, and mouths his own _thanks_ and then a _what are you doin' here_.

She just shrugs, and they both still...

...and keep on starin'.

Bella blinks and shakes her head. Then she asks, via another mouthed string of words across the way to him, a _how are your boo-boos doin'_.

Edward's ears turn beet red, and he can't stop his laugh from burstin' out. He answers, still mouthin', _all better except one_.

Bella's eyes bug out, then she bursts out a laugh, too, and that's when Edward swells. He swells in heart and lower body part, both. He twitches and has to look away off left and out the window. That's when he sees in his peripheral vision that Jacob and Angela are still standin' where they were before, behind the bar, only now their eyes are glued to something—or someone—next to him.

He's about to turn another one-eighty to face them and speak when he feels something slide along the back of both his shoulder blades. He head whips fast to his left, and he freezes.

"Hello, Edward." She's said it almost in a purr. She clears her throat and corrects herself, "I mean…Mr. Cullen." The purr is still there. "Senna McAlistair."

That's when Edward remembers why he's here. The legal papers. He says, "Oh, yeah."

Senna lets her own obvious appreciation show in her face as she reaches out her other hand for a shake. "Just as handsome as the last time we met."

Edward—dumbly—returns the gesture and shakes her hand. Then, instantly, he's wary, because Ms. Alistair's just squeezed his bicep and murmured, "Very nice," under her breath.

He's thinkin' she's definitely steppin' over their attorney-client relationship line. She didn't act this way toward him last time. Clearin' his throat, he stands up—successfully achieving the needed removal of her hands from his person—and offers her a stool. "Here, have a seat." His nostrils are then filled with the most overpowering perfume ever. He blocks his passageways and begins to breathe through his mouth.

She exclaims, overly so, "My, my. What southern gentleman charm you have, Edward—oops, Mr. Cullen." She flirts out with an outstretched hand pressed against his chest.

That's when someone gasps out. Edward can't help it and turns to see.

It's Bella. She's sittin' in that booth next to Alice—who's shakin' her head at him negatively—and holdin' one hand over her open mouth. Then her pretty face morphs into a bitch-brow as she stares back at him.

His heart leaps in his chest, worried and fearful, when he realizes Bella's stare isn't trainin' on him.

It's on his attorney.

He's thinkin' _boy, if looks could kill_.

He winks at Bella who, in turn, rolls her eyes and looks back to Alice, who starts jabberin' something into Bella's half-listenin' ear. Rosalie's watchin' and chewin' intently on her food like she's at the damned drive-in movies or somethin'.

He hears a groan then and looks back to Emmett and sees the dude starin' forlorn-like at his Rosalie.

Then he sees Jasper reach across the table and clap hard over Emmett's beefy shoulder and sayin' loud enough for everyone to hear. "Let it rain, man. Let it rain."

Another catfish particle goes flyin' again.

"Friends of yours, I presume?"

Lookin' back to his attorney—who's still as smokin' hot as she was before, but this time she's in a fitted red pant suit that's brighter than her long-and-curly red hair—he grabs her hand from his denim covered chest and keeps it safely between his. He answers simply, "They are," and he clears his throat again. "Shall we get this show on the road?"

Senna purrs, "Indeed," and then she squeezes his lower hand suggestively as she's takin' in his facial expression. There's somethin' there she can't read, but it looks suspiciously like disinterest. She looks away and over to the booth where three sets of female eyes bore right through her. She smirks back at them. When she sees the brunette stiffen and start to rise, only to get waylaid by her littlest friend, she knows the story here immediately.

It seems her client may 'belong' to Ms. Brunette.

She knows her client's not married, so let the games begin.

Lookin' back to Edward and batting her long eyelashes prettily, she lets her hand fall out of his, and then she leans from her stool and grabs up her previously-set-aside Coach briefcase and unbuckles the flap and flips it up. Smiling—if not a mite wickedly—she reaches in and pulls out a file folder and holds it to her chest. More flirting with her eyes, she says, "Now, I put my heart and soul into these documents. I think you will like what you see…Mr. Cullen." She stresses it when she says his surname.

Edward blinks.

He blinks again, and then he holds out one hand, palm up and waitin', 'cause things need cuttin' to the chase, quick. So he goes right to it. "Let's see what you've prepared." No way is he goin' to grab that file away from where it currently is, against his attorney's chest. He can feel the tension comin' his way from Bella's booth behind him, and he's going to need to tread real careful here.

Seeing his waiting hand, Senna smirks and then shimmies her crimson-colored, blazer-covered shoulders—dusky-rose frilly shirt cuffs lookin' pretty paired with those red nails—and then she places the file gently into his hand.

Edward breathes in deep with relief, somehow feelin' like he's just escaped somethin' fierce by the skin of his teeth. It's weird, but he swears he feels that mentioned tension begin to dissipate the very same time that his shark of an attorney redirects her attention, swivilin' on top of her stool, and facin' the bar where she proceeds to order a Manhattan from a still-grinnin' Jacob.

Now, Angela—who's been waitin' and ready to take a bitch down for touchin' on Edward—upon learnin' the fire-crotch's preferred drink of choice, smirks in admiration and nods, sayin', "You must have some wiry hair on your chest, girlie-o." She'd stressed the word must, just so.

Senna bursts out a knowing laugh, and says, "You have no idea."

Risin' up on her tiptoes again, Angela smacks a quick kiss to her husband's cheek as she slaps his ass one time, and then she leaves the three of them there at the bar and saunters back into her waitin' kitchen, already focusin' back to where she'd previously been makin' fresh corn and green-chili tamale pies with queso fresco and verde sauce.

Edward snorts at Angela, 'cause what is she? A character from _West Side Story_?

Jacob watches his wife walkin' away, and then he turns to beam his dimpled, wide grin back on Edward, sayin', "Dude…I'm gonna have _a lot_ of fun with my wife tonight." Still smilin' big, he looks down and grabs a shaker up and begins the makin's of one bad-ass whiskey-vermouth-bitters style martini for the red-haired lady from LA, complete with at maraschino cherry at the bottom.

Edward tries not to think about what Jacob's just said, but he can't help but envy the guy. He hopes to have that himself with Bella…and, sooner rather than later. Rubbin' his free hand over his now-tight chest, he straddles his own stool after he first slides it over an inch to the left with his fancy-shoed foot for more space, and then he's sittin and opening that file folder, pullin' out the document on top, and then he's beginin' to read the drafted petition; every goddamn word.

His leg starts bouncin', he's readin' so intently.

Jacob—having finished stirin' that Manhattan and then placin' it in front of Edwards flirty attorney with a professionally expressed, "Enjoy"—moves further down behind his bar to turn up the radio, 'cause it's playin' one of his favorite songs: _Treat Her Right_ by Roy Head, the original version. He hums as he starts groovin' and washin' a pile of used bar glasses.

Edward hears the tune, too, and tries not to get distracted from his readin' so he can be done with signin' and go sit with Bella. A few moments pass, and he's about half-way through the draft when he hears, and then sees from the corner of his eye, his attorney scoot her stool closer to his with a strong motionin' of her hips.

He's thinkin' _why me_ as he stiffens and keeps on readin', tryin' not to give Ms. Alistair any sort of encouragement. He's also hopin' Bella hasn't seen said motionin' of hips.

Just as he's thought her name, he feels a close heat emanatin' at his back right side. He prays silently to himself that it's not comin' from Senna McAlistair, Attorney at Law, 'cause he's tryin' to keep things between the two of them business-professional, and not business-casual.

He plays dumb and pretends to read just as Roy's singin' 'bout how "you gotta start real slow" if you want the singer's advice on getting' some lovin' tonight.

Soft breasts press into his back on his right side, and he starts to sweat, but then an arm so obviously not belongin' to his red-headed attorney drapes across and over his left shoulder.

A small, little clearin' of a delicate throat sounds from close behind his right ear, and he shivers down his spine when he hears, "Um, I don't believe we've met." His head whips around and all is confirmed.

It's come from Bella Swan, and she's lookin' right at Attorney McAlistair.

Senna perks up at those supposedly innocent words. She looks sideways to Bella, assessin' her, and then they move to look at a frozen-still Edward, where she proceeds to molest him with her starin' all up and down his lean frame. When she reaches Edward's crotch, her eyes stop blatantly right there for a beat or two, and then they flash back up to see Bella fumin' real hard. She holds her hand out, feigning disinterest as she answers back, "McAlistair…Senna McAlistair. Pleasure," and waits to shake Bella's hand, continuin', "And you are?"

"I'm Edward's!" Bella's eyes widen when she realizes what she's just said. She quickly corrects herself, though, ignorin' the laugh that Edward's holdin' in. "I…I mean, I'm Bella Swan. Owner of _Go Fish Cabins_ on Mud Cat Lake." She tryin' to make herself sound a smidge more important than she's feelin'. She absolutely does not shake Senna's offered hand.

What she does do is press more firmly into Edward with her breasts—her entire torso, really.

He groans but stays frozen on top of his bar stool, and thinkin' he's really likin' that thin and so-pretty sundress of hers.

Senna frowns, lettin' her un-shook hand drop away, and then she reaches and picks up her drink, takin' a slow, healthy sip and swallowing it down. She winks at Bella and says, mischievously, "He yours, too? 'Cause, I don't remember my client being out of the swimming pool as far as those things go, Ms. Fish…oops…I mean, Ms. Swan." Her eyes flash wicked right at Bella as she's movin' her free hand and placin' it on to Edward's still-bouncin'-but-faster-now knee and gives it a firm squeeze.

He jumps.

So does Bella. That's when she angles her body protectively between attorney and client, which helps to knock Senna's hand right off of Edward's knee. Her hands go to each hip, 'cause she's about ready to catfight.

That's when Edward gets unfrozen and attempts to intervene. His denim covered arm wraps around Bella's waist in front, and he pulls her back against him so her ass and lower back rest upon his right thigh. He says, "Now, ladies, this isn't the time nor the place for this kind of talk. Ms. McAlistair, I think we need to focus on these here papers."

That's when Edward makes a big mistake, and puts his still-free left hand over Senna's where it's restin' on the bar.

Bella does not like that. Nope, she doesn't like it at all.

Her eyes flash up to Senna's where she sees to woman smiling wide in some sort of misplaced triumph.

She's thinkin' ain't nobody goin' to triumph here 'cept her.

She whirls around, facin' Edward, a little out of breath now. Nervous, but determined, she slides her hands up to rest over each of his pecs and she stares, first into his eyes, and then at his parted full lips.

His green eyes go wide as they move quickly around her angry, beautiful face, 'cause he's just seen Bella lick her lips as she's starin' right at his. His entire body flushes with heat as he becomes aware of just what he hopes she's plannin' on doin'.

"Bella…" His voice could not get much more gravely soundin' and low.

Someone gasps, but the both of them ignore it. They are in a bubble.

Still focused on Edward's lips, Bella answers back quietly, "Edward, I—" She stops her words and watches his Adam's apple bob as he swallows deep.

Still gravely, he asks her, "Right here, Swan? Now?"

Bella's eyes flash back up to lock with Edward's when she says, "Well, yeah. It's time."

He's quiet. Then he says, "Okay."

That's when her hands leave his pecs, and slide up his neck and into his hair behind each reddened ear to fist there. She sort of croaks out something unintelligible, and the next thing either one of them know, Bella's lips are attached to Edward's, and she kisses him solid, smack on, and then she gives him a little nip as follow-up.

Edward groans, eyes still wide as wide can be, as he's trying to absorb what's just happened with his Bella Bee. He can barely think let alone act by returnin' that kiss. He feels her trim little body vibratin' in front of him.

Bella removes her lips from Edwards, blinkin' fast in sudden unwanted embarrassment, 'cause Edward didn't kiss her back.

Again.

But Edward's not stupid, no siree Bob. He stops his Bella from movin' back even one inch by wrappin' each of his long, strong arms tight around her lower back, and yanks her forward against him.

That's when Bella's eyes go wide themselves, and her fluttery breath lodges somewhere in her throat. She watches Edward close as he's doin' what appears to be some stretchin' of his angular jaw.

Just as Roy's croonin' that _hey-hey, hey, hey,_ Edward's swoopin' in and kissin' her back real hard, stayin' right there attached back to her lips until Bella's the one groanin' out and meltin', and then she's kissin' him back just as hard. They're both sort of wild as their mouths open for each other at the same goddamn time. She pulls at his hair and his fists grip at that dress. Then they are both groanin' and goin' deep in, full force—albiet, a little shaky-legged on Bella's part 'cause she's the one of the two of them that's still standin'.

Edward's arms pull her in tighter again, and he moans, long and low, into Bella's mouth, 'cause the feel of her like this—her lips and body and sounds—up against him, like to drive him insane with greed, and he can't help it when his body leans forward so she's sort of pressed backward over his arms. He growls, then, 'cause he's thinkin' he really wants to sink his teeth into her. He just barely refrains from doin' so.

It's all thanks—or, no thanks, per Edward's mind—to one Jasper 'butthole' Raxlin, as he stands and starts to clap loudly and laugh, that their kissin' stops. It's really not much different, if you think about it, from his reaction before when he'd witnessed their first failed kiss.

Edward breaks his lips from Bella's, and he rests his forehead to hers, not movin' otherwise as he smiles and tries to catch his labored breath. There's a string of spit connected from his mouth to hers and it breaks to fall on Bella's chin. His smile couldn't get much bigger, if you ask him.

Bella, on the other hand, has a different plan. Out of breath herself, she struggles to stand up straight again, but Edward's in a kissed-good-by-Bella zone and fails to realize it. This, of course, causes Bella to react. And, react she does.

Her hand—the right one, specifically, that's still grippin' his long, auburn hair—proceeds to grip a little more tight, and then she pulls his head back and off of hers.

Edward says a real confused, "Ow," as he's forced to straighten back up on top of his stool.

When she's standin' straight again, she releases his hair from that hand and touches his face. Then she says as a small frown covers her face, "Um…wow…"

Edward snorts as he's rubbin' at the spot where Bella's pulled at his hair good and hard. Agreein' with her, he says, "That's an understatement, Ms. Swan. No doubt about it."

Then someone close by claps two times, slow-like, seemingly unimpressed with Edward and Bella's display. Senna's voice drips with disdain when she says, "Oh, goodie. Now that that's done…if the two of you don't mind, I really need to get back to business."

The woman seems unable to stop pissin' Bella off.

Oh, well.

Whirlin' again, this time to face Senna, Bella sizes her up real good as she's wonderin' about how well she'll speak with kissed-swollen lips. Of course, in times like these it's no wonder the thoughts that float through your brain, and Bella finds herself rememberin' back to last night when a blubberin' drunk-of-his-ass Edward tricked her into touchin' his grower.

She squares her shoulders, and then reaches and grabs up Senna's forgotten drink. Starin' right into McAlistair's eyes, she gulps the whole thing down and tosses the few remaining drops at the bottom onto that woman's blood-colored, fitted jacket.

Senna screeches and recoils.

Bella mimics out, sarcastically, "Oopsie." Now, Bella doesn't care about that woman anymore, 'cause next thing you know, she's whirled around again to face Edward, whose lickin' his lips and wishin' he was still kissin' Bella.

That's the precise moment when he feels her slap to his left cheek, completely unexpected. His eyes might have rattled in their sockets just a smidgen.

Bella huffs out, hand now on her hips, "Edward Mason Cullen! That's for trickin' me into touchin' your dick."

Not a sound is heard except Bella's rapid breathin' in and out.

But leave it to Jasper to come shinin' in from where he's watchin' all of this go down in that booth. He hollers, "Oh lord! He's done it now." Then he snorts and high fives Emmett, who sits down quickly when he receives a glared warning from his lady.

Bella doesn't want to hear it, so she fumes, "Shut it, Jasper, if you know what's good for you." Then Bella Swan, all swollen-lipped and kissed real good by Edward, proceeds to leave the scene and marches through _BarleyPop's_ patrons, past a smilin'-so-wide Alice and Rosalie, and then on out the front door, her sundress flutterin' pretty-like as she goes.

Now, Edward, who's still sittin' on top of his barstool, watchin' her leave, is so kissed stupid that he can only think to rub at his now-red cheek.

That's when Jacob confirms, confidently, "Yep, I knew it. You're hooked on that girl! Thank fuck!"

Edward agrees, sayin' back, "Hooked good, for life, that's for sure."

* * *

><p><strong>an …*spins*…read/review/love…*grins*…**

* * *

><p><strong>Cajun "Slang" Translations<strong>**:**

**J'ai gros couer – I feel like cryin'**

**Ga lee**** - an expression of astonishment**

**Envie** **- a craving**

**Fah-yuh**** – fire**

**Mamere – grandmother**

**Boo – honey, sweetheart**

**Cunja – a spell put on someone**

* * *

><p><strong>Credits: <strong>_**Treat her Right**_** by Roy Head**

* * *

><p><strong>xxx jess<strong>


	15. Lined, and

_**Disclaimer: Meyer made the mold but we are all here to break it. I own nothing except this here story's events.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>beta'd by jcat5507<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Go Fish<strong>

**Chapter 15 – Lined, and…**

It's obvious the boy's severely in a daze, 'cause his zoned-out stare is still lined straight on to that front door Bella'd departed through a few moments ago. He barely can register the sounds goin' on around him.

Snappin' her red-tipped fingers in front of Edward's face, she gets no response. Laughin' at that, Senna turns to Jacob, who's still behind the bar. "Give me another Manhattan, barkeep. And, a shot of tequila for this one." Her head tilts toward her client with a smirk on her pretty face. "I think he's going to need it."

Jacob snorts and grins wide, sayin', "He might need two after the way Bella's left him here so stung." He starts the prep and places a shot glass and another martini glass on the shiny black bar top.

Senna looks back to Edward. She finally says the obvious. "Are you going to go after her or not?"

He doesn't hear her. He does lick his lips, though.

"Yo, man. Snap out of it!" Jacob says this as he reaches over the bar and shoves Edward's shoulder so hard that Edward almost loses balance from his barstool's top. He just barely catches himself from fallin' off.

Frownin', Edward complains as he rights himself, still staring at the door, "What the fuck, man?" Finally, he looks at Jacob, who's just placed the shot of Patron, complete with salted lime garnish, in front of him.

Jacob says through his grin, "This round is on the house," and then he begins on Senna's drink.

Senna nods a thank you at Jacob's generosity, and then she turns to repeat herself to a been-kissed-and-then-slapped-and-is-now-red-cheeked Edward. "Mr. Cullen…you're going to go after her, aren't you?"

Edward turns on his stool to look at his attorney, very confused and mildly accusatory. "Oh, it's Mr. Cullen—minus the purrin'—now, is it? You want to tell me what all that playin' around and flirtin' goin' on just before was all about? 'Cause I'd really like to know, _Ms. McAlistair_."

"Ah…yes…well…" Her face has the decency to look sheepish. "It was a necessary evil." She picks up her fresh drink and takes a couple of sips, then she continues. "I needed to test you, and you passed…with flying colors, I might add."

Blinkin' and still confused, he says, "You…were testin' me?" He frowns again. "Elaborate, please." Then he shoots back that healthy shot Jacob's poured for him, and sucks on the lime, grimacin'.

She's about to respond, however, just as she's opened her painted-red mouth, the booming sound of Emmett McCarthy howlin' stops her explainin'.

Every head in the place—includin' those patrons that at just peekin' from the corners of their curious eyes—turns away from their starin' at Edward and his attorney sittin' up at that counter to look at the hulk of a man. 'Cause Emmett's now standin' up from that booth of his, and leavin' a knowin'-eyed Jasper to stomp over to his ladylove, and takes her by the hand. "Rosie-baby—no more playin' around. I've had enough of this. I love you, and I am sorry I fucked up…but all this unsatisfied sexual tension floatin' around has me comin' to a decision."

Rosalie's eyes go wide as she takes in the seriousness of her Emmy-bear's earnest words. She looks quick to Alice—who's just as wide-eyed, only she's also coverin' her mouth with that red-checkered cloth napkin—and then she looks back to her man and says, "Oh yeah…what's that?"

He pulls her up and out of that booth, smilin' big as he does this, and when she's standin' before him, he says, simply, "This…" and, next thing you know, he's bendin' and then wrapin' his huge, beefy arms around the back of her thighs and heftin' her up and onto his left shoulder, secure and safe, as he stands back up.

Rosalie screeches, "Emmett, put me down!" She half-heartedly pounds on his broad back, but you can see clearly that she's pleased about this.

But Emmett doesn't listen. He knows his lady-love through and through. What he does do is smack his Rosalie's ass with one large hand and announces, "We are goin' to the cabin—to our _Blackfoot Daisy_—and we are not comin' out for one whole day at least." Then he howls again, 'cause twenty-four hours is way too long for his way of thinkin', and he needs to do some serious lovin' on his woman.

Lookin' straight ahead, Emmett proceeds and marches right on out _BarleyPop's_ front door as a hoisted Rosalie Hale waves a goodbye to Alice and says, "Gonna get some _gogo_ now!"

Alice just shakes her head, not understandin' Rosalie's Cajun dialect still, as she watches the pair of them leave the premises.

Then, the hairs rise on the back of her slim neck as someone says from next to her, "Mind if I have a seat?" It's Jasper, and he's smilin' sweet at her.

She stammers, her heart doin' a little flutter when she replies, "Um…oh, no. I mean, yes! Ha, ha! You can sit." She expects him to sit across from her, only Jasper Raxlin is no fool as he slips in the same side of that booth with Alice.

He says, real pleasant-like as he's relaxin' into his repose next to her, "Thank you. It wouldn't be proper to let a pretty lady such as yourself sit here all alone." Then he turns his body more toward hers and lets his left arm slide across the back of that booth.

Edward, who's been watchin' from his perch, shakes his head at his friend's smooth-but-careful charm he's directin' at one curious Alice Brandon. He's glad to see her lettin' him do it, too—if not just a smidge—as she blushes and flutters her eyelashes at Jasper and does not move away this time, even one inch.

"It must be all the heat."

At those words, Edward redirects his attention back to Senna as she's downin' the last large gulp of her complimentary drink. He asks, "What makes you say that?" He has not forgotten that she still needs to explain her earlier actions.

She snorts, then says, "Everyone's a touch bonkers in the head around here. It's no wonder you all say that thing about everything being bigger in Texas. Heat's got you all swelled in the head."

Edward's eyes crinkle as he says, "You're not the first to say so."

"Look, Mr. Cullen, about before…the testing thing. I was making sure you are serious about this lawsuit. You see, I know my stuff, and I can beat the very best of them in a court of law, but sometimes my clients think that I'm only good for a roll in the hay." She pauses and reaches down for her bag and lifts it up into her lap and continues, "I was makin' advances because I needed to be certain you were on board in the right way. This isn't going to be fun and games. It's a shark pool where we are headed, most definitely."

Edward frowns and rubs at the back of his neck. He says, "Well, I wish you'd not have done your testin' in such a public place."

She scoffs at that. "Oh, no! I disagree entirely. Seems it got you a certain lady's attention."

"Oh, I already had her attention. You just propelled it forward, and now the ball is in my court. Can't say I'm disappointed about that, 'cause I've been waitin'."

Senna smiles a wicked smile and agrees as she says, "Indeed, I did and you are. Now, like I said before, are you goin' after her or not? These papers can wait until tomorrow, Mr. Cullen."

That's when Jacob—who's been takin' in everything from behind that bar—shoves a pen under Edward's nose.

Edward snorts and grabs it from Jacob's hand. He shakes his head and then looks to Senna and says, "No, I'll be signin' off right now on this petition."

Jacob agrees, wholeheartedly. "Damn straight you will! I can notarize." He reaches under his black bar and produces his notary stamp.

Senna's eyebrows lift at that. Then she says, "Well, wonders never cease." 'Cause who'd of thought a bartender-slash-restaurant owner would ever be a Notary Public, but this is Texas, after all. She grins at that, and then she reaches over to that petition still layin' on top of that bar, and flips the pages back to the signature page. Then she points a red nail down to each spot and says, "Sign right here…and here."

Edward does so, and when he's finished, he hands the pen over to his obviously pleased attorney and watches her sign her own signature on the appropriate line. When she's finished, she turns the document to face Jacob, and he proceeds to affix his stamp and sign his own signature in the correct spot.

With the document fully executed now, Senna says, as she starts packin' up, "Fantastic. I'll email you a copy after it gets filed. When I hear something, I'll be in contact again. Let's get this ball rollin', shall we?"

Edward breathes deep, and then he says, "Hopefully we'll get full strikes and score three-hundred."

"Oh, we will. That, I promise you." Ready to go now, Senna McAlistair pops off her stool. She says a simple, "Gentlemen," and then she, too, leaves through the diner's front door.

Edward murmurs as he watches her go, "Heaven help the dude that gets close to her." He scrubs at his face and takes another deep breath as he's wishing the worst on that fucker, Felix—CEO and owner of Shark Production Studios. Dude's not going to be expectin' this. But, givin' who Edward's parents are—Moose and Mama Bear Cullen—he can pull out some major cojones when he needs to.

Now would be one of those times.

Tossin' a few Abe Lincoln's down on the bar, he stands up from that stool and says to Jacob, "Later," and then he walks over to Jasper and Alice.

Jasper looks up from where he's been showin' Alice the life line on her right palm. He nods to Edward, and says, "Remember…pond, you lucky som' bitch. Go get her," and then he goes back to focusin' on Alice's palm.

Alice smiles, sweet, battin' her pretty eyes and says in question to Edward, "This all part of your plan? Your "logic and sense?"

Edward looks square at Alice, remembering that day she'd confronted him outside of her cabin, and he says, "Well, seems it's all gotten me where I need to be, now, don't it?" Then, he grins and turns to start back to that rear exit he'd entered through before. He walks with purpose, no dilly-dallyin' about it, 'cause he's got somethin' to do. Somethin' of his own needs redoin', and he's not goin' to dance around it. He makes a bee-line to his black Bronco.

'Cause now that Bella's undone that first kiss and replaced it with this new one—most stirringly so—it's time to see what happens after.

**xxGFxx**

"Mother fucker!"

Bella emphasizes her words with an angry splashin' of her not-getting-hot bath water as she's sittin' in her old tub that's only half-way filled up and thinkin' her life just went to Hell. She grumbles, "Just what I need," as she's feelin' those rose-scented bath salts stickin' to her naked ass when she starts to rise. Huffin' and puffin, she steps out of the tub and reaches for an old, soft, ratty blue towel—the kind no one can find any more.

She's tryin' not to think about the slap she'd given Edward, let alone that melt-her-knees kiss.

It had been completely unexpected—irrational and unplanned on her part—and she curses the Lord above for making her female.

Well, not really. She loves being a woman, but she doesn't love the sometimes unpredictable qualities that come with bein' one.

Shakin' her head at herself and wonderin' what Edward's thinkin' on the event, she wraps the towel around her form. She mutters somethin' strong-languaged and leaves her bathroom to head down the hall and through her kitchen and over to the hot water heater stationed out in the open in the far corner of the room near her back screen door. You can see her wet footprints leavin' a messy trail behind her.

She squats—as daintily as she can, naked under that towel—and opens up the small latched panel to see inside. "Damned pilot light. Should have replaced it last winter." Standin' up again, she walks to her junk drawer and gets out her lighter thingy, and then she marches back over to squat down again and attempt to relight the blown-out flame—only she can't see what the hell she's doin'. Irritated, she curses, "Fucking Hell…" and stands again to march back over to the same place she's just been to find her flashlight in that same junk drawer. She gets it out and checks the light, and of course, it does not shine out any light. "Well, shit."

Her patience is runnin' real thin.

She looks around, sayin' to herself, "Now, if I were batteries, where would I be?" Her eyes land on her work station in the center of the kitchen, and, bingo. She remembers where those batteries are hidin' now. Marchin' over—her right foot slippin' once on a wet spot—she wrenches the drawer open and gets the unopened pack out. She twists off the end of the flashlight and dumps the old batteries out, only to curse again, this time much louder, "You cocksucker!" 'cause the damn thing is corroded inside, and then she's following it up with a useless scream, and she proceeds to throw the useless thing across the room with a loud clatter.

That's when her back screen door bursts open, and Bella whirls around with another scream—this time 'cause she's scared shitless. But that scream dies when she sees who's standin' there—ready to attack—inside her door.

"What…where is he?" Edward's wide green eyes are searching franticly around the room for the cause of Bella's cursin' and screamin'. "Is it a snake…Embry? It's Embry, isn't it? Where the fuck is he? I swear I'll beat him to a bloody pulp!" He's gripin' a peace of firewood so tight in his strong hand that his knuckles are solid white.

Bella's entire body just sags back to lean against her center work station, and then…she bursts out into laughter. She points at him, but she can't even talk, she's laughin' that hard even though there's no noise comin' out of her. She points again, and doubles over, and that's when she feels a cool breeze blow up the towel she's clutchin'.

She straightens up real quick then. When she looks back up to Edward, she freezes, 'cause his green eyes are runnin' all over her scantily clad—and wet—form.

She's thinkin' "oh" and her free hand goes down to clutch the ends together right near her secret place.

That's when Edward's eyes, which seem much darker in color now, move up to pin with her own.

He smiles and lowers the firewood.

Bella clears her throat.

Then, Edward asks, "What'cha doin', B?"

She looks down at herself. Then her brown eyes move back up to his, and her pointer finger on her left hand lifts away from her raggedy towel to point left as she explains, "Um…the, uh…pilot light…went out…" and then points with her right foot over to that thrown flashlight and says so quiet that he almost doesn't hear, "…it's broke…"

Edward's eyes move to that flashlight and then over to where the open cover is at the bottom of Bella's hot water heater. Then they go right back to hers. He says, after his eyes move down her trim little body and then slowly back up, "I can, uh…help you with that."

She bursts out a loud, "No!" as her right hand almost releases the top of her towel, but she catches herself and clutches it tightly closed again. Her entire face turns beet red. "What I mean is," she pauses and licks her lips 'cause she's getting' a feel from him, "I can do it myself."

Edward's thinkin' she's the most stubborn woman he knows. Might just be their salvation. He shifts his hips and says to her, "Fine, have at it then."

She blinks.

Then, she blinks again and says, "Fine, I will." Only, when she tries to take her first step away from her center-of-the-kitchen work station, she feels her towel snag on that open drawer, and it stops her from movin' forward. Lookin' back behind her, she mutters, "Fuck," as she starts to twist and turn to get herself loose.

That's when she feels a warmth next to her, and she stops her squirming to see what it is.

"Got yourself in a fix, I'd say, Bella." His deep green eyes bore right into her.

Unable to respond, 'cause Edward's so, so close that goose bumps break out all over her wet skin, she watches, helplessly, as his arms start to reach around her to help loosen her snare.

Well…Bella bein' Bella…freaks.

She shoves Edward back away from her, and his arms flail out as he tries to stop himself from fallin'. Next thing he knows, he's seein' a flash of a naked back and behind, dashin' away and out of the kitchen.

Stunned, he's frozen still, tryin' to process what's just happened almost in the blink of his eye.

He looks down at the open drawer and he sees that old raggedy blue towel hangin' there, only without Bella Swan wrapped up safe inside of it. Then he sees a thread hangin' loose and down to the floor, and his eyes sparkle when he realizes that a clear path has been lined out before him…leadin', no doubt, straight on to a naked Bella.

He smiles and shakes his head at his good fortune, sayin' to himself, "Well, I'll be damned…" Things couldn't have worked out better for him.

It's time to get his Bella.

Right the fuck now.

* * *

><p><strong>an ... o.0…0.o…o.0…0.o …*twirls*…read/review/love…*blows kiss*…huge-huge-huge-huge THANK YOU to the FicSisters for rec'n my story…love love love…and, as always, you guyz are so, so awesome for sending me your reviews and love…MWA! MWA! MWA!**

**Cajun Slang****:**_** gogo**_** – making love**

**xxx jess**

**p.s. …i love findin' out jcat5507's favorite things…*hugs***

**p.s.s. ...don't forget i got pix over at my blog peeps...rubyblue9696 dot wordpress dot com...**


	16. Sunk!

_****WARNING: You should absolutely know why (i.e. explicit content)…(oh, and points to **__**data**__** 'cause she asked, so there)****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Meyer made the mold but we are all here to break it. I own nothing except this here story's events.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>beta'd by jcat5507<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Go Fish<strong>

**Chapter 16 – Sunk!**

_Holy shit, there's his shadow._

_He's just right…fucking…there!_

_My God, why are his shoes so fucking sexy?_

She takes in a quietest-of-quiet breath and holds it in, keepin' perfectly still.

She's not sure what to do…'cause she's hidin' like a fool—a naked one at that—behind her living room sofa, and tryin' not to make a goddamn sound. The right side of her face being flush with her wood floor, Bella's starin'-wide eyes see Edward's shadow move again. Her heart triple-times. She keeps motionless and continues to stare intently through that tiny space at the underside of her sofa from its back side.

_Please, pleeease don't let him…_

"Uh, Bella? I think you left somethin' behind."

She swears she can hear him stifle a small laugh, and somehow, she crouches further into herself on that goddamn wood floor, cursin' him inside her pretty head.

She watches his shadow move again, and her mind goes frantic, searchin' for some way of escapin' him.

"Come out, come out…and play-ay…"

_He did not just fucking say that!_

Her heart's hammerin' away now.

She hears him clear his throat then say, "You know, you'd think you would have run—oh, I don't know—to your bedroom, or somethin', B."

The hairs rise on the back of her neck and arms, and she closes her eyes tight and prays. She's getting' a feelin' that she's surely doomed, and there's not much she can do about it…'cept keep on keepin' quiet and hidin' like she already is.

Somethin' creaks. Her eyes fly back open only to realize that she can't see his shadow or shoe anymore.

_Fuck!_

That's when the atmosphere changes, as if it's pullin' in on itself, and she's sure that she absolutely cannot stay where she is. Stayin' crouched, she's able to get onto her toes, ready to spring up and away and out. She's thinkin' that it would only take her about five seconds to dash around her sofa's end and down her hallway to her room.

There's a lock on that door that Charlie Swan swore no-one could get through.

"Hi, there."

She screams, "Arg!" and then she looks up to where Edward's kneeling over the back of the couch to see her hidin' there; his look is a bit dark and primal through his obvious amusement.

Bella freaks—rightfully so, 'cause she's in the buff—and she starts to spring up into a run.

No such luck, though, 'cause Edward's way ahead of her. He's standin' back up real quick and grabbin' up her antique blanket that she's plum forgot was there. He kind of evil-laughs as he says, "Oh, no you don't, little girl," and lurches for her, wrappin' her up—sort of—and grabbin' her up, before she can get past him.

He does not miss the jiggle of her pretty, perky tits as he's doin' so, either.

Caught up good in Edward's strong arms, Bella's fear of being seen naked turns to frenzied fumes—the dangerous kind. 'Course, she fights and squirms, tryin' to get loose, but Edward's hold stays tight on her.

He's thinkin' there's no way in Hell she's goin' to get her way by wrestlin' away. He warns, "B, stop!"

Bella doesn't listen. What she does do through all her strainin' is try to bite at his jaw or neck. Only, she's not successful, 'cause that damned—or savin'—blanket's gotten in the way of her pearly whites. She screeches, "Edward!" real loud into his ear.

Edward just laughs, though his eardrum's feelin' a mite impaired. He tightens his hold again, and hefts her up a little to keep her more firmly to him.

Well, Bella won't give up for the life of her, and she proceeds to kick at his shin with her bare, still-wet foot.

Edward struggles out a "Stop that!" and curses under his breath.

She doesn't stop. She tries again, and this time she almost succeeds.

Getting' irritated with all of this, the next moment has Edward releasin' one fist's clench from that blanket that's wrappin' parts of her, and then it's swingin' back and out into the thin air. It swings again, only forward this time around, as he proceeds to pop her partial bared and naked ass sharp one time.

All movement stops, straightaway, and Bella loudly squeaks out an, "Eep!" at the unexpected spank Edward's just given her. Stunned, deep brown eyes go wide as saucers, and her jaw drops open as she stares at him in amazed disbelief.

Edward's eyes are wide, too, 'cept he's feelin' a different sort of stunned—the sort that makes him twitch and grow.

Out of breath from all her fightin' has left them both with heavin' chests. It sounds really loud in the room. Bella blinks, and then she blinks again as Edward's eyes drop down to her chest and sort of bounce back and forth over her creamy swells. He licks his lips and sort of moans, and then his eyes go back up to stare at hers.

Bella says the obvious, 'cause she's still dazed, "Um…you just spanked my ass, Edward."

"Oh, I know."

"It…kind of hurt."

"Only _kind of_?" His spankin' deliverin' hand can't help but give a little squeeze to her rounded and curvy, naked ass cheek.

"Yeah…now it just feels warm…nice." Her breath flutters out after those words. She blinks again, and her eyes flick down to watch Edward lick his lips. Again. She frowns and says, "I, uh…think that I might have liked it, too."

Edward's eyebrows lift at what he's just heard Bella Swan say, and then they lower back down along with his lids as his stare drifts across her pretty, flushin' face. Unconsciously, he rubs at that spanked-once spot as he asks, "You…liked…it?" His words have morphed into a low-sounding grumble.

Bella _really_ likes that sound. She can't help the droop in her own eyelids as she goes into a highly inflamed state of mind and body—the good kind.

She moans, her hands goin' to his shoulders while still trapped a bit inside that old blanket. She chews at her lower lip, and then she blows out her breath and whisper-answers, "That I did…now, what are you gonna do about it?"

Edward's own breath blows out hard, makin' Bella shiver in his arms. He barely believes they are finally here. When he answers back, he is dead fuckin' serious, sayin', "Bella Marie Swan, it's time to show you the "after" of that re-done kiss."

Smilin', Bella closes her eyes and says, "Okay," fully expectin' his lips to attack and attach onto her now-puckered lips, only, he doesn't. What he does do is back up—still holding on tight to her—and lower down to sit on the couch closest to him with one Bella Swan smack-dab astride his hips in that blanket.

He cannot stop from groanin' as her heat envelopes his hard cock through his white jeans.

It's not the first time Bella's felt him pokin' against her, but it certainly is doin' so in a brand-new spot, so she groans herself…and squirms, sayin', simply, "Oh."

He agrees, "Oh yeah," and then he shifts her and grunts, "Ung." She feels so fucking hot and so right.

They stay like that for a few moments—his hand still on Bella's bare ass and his other arm wrappin' across her lower back—both adjustin' to this new definitely-no-longer-just-friends position. Then, Edward asks, "Cozy?" before he snorts.

Bella snorts, too, right along with Edward, and she answers, "Indeedy-doo." Of course, this makes her center press down a little harder against Edward's aching erection, and she straightens up real quick. "Oh."

"Yeah."

They each smile at that, and their eyes roam the other's face again.

Bella says, "You know, we should get you more cozy, too, I think."

Playin' along, Edward says as his hands grip onto her a little bit harder, "Oh, really? What's your suggestion, Swan?" It's getting harder to stay still on that couch.

"It'll even things up." Next thing, Bella's sittin' up from where she's pressed against his chest and slidin' her hands down his dark denim-covered pecs. She starts unbuttonin' those buttons one by one, watchin' her hands as they go.

Edward's watchin' her hands, too, and tryin' not to shudder as the anticipation of her touchin' him there overwhelms him. Seriously, he almost wants to cry.

When she's reached the bottom one, she proceeds to tug and pull the front up and out and finish up the job solidly. Slowly, she pushes the fabric aside and lets her eyes travel around his now-bared and beautiful, lean-muscled chest—which still sports those nasty, but mostly healed red sting marks. When she looks back up at him, she almost orgasms—spontaneous-like—at the look on Edward Cullen's face.

It's pure…unbridled…want.

His dark green eyes flash up to hers. Then, he's removin' his hands from her and reachin' slowly to lower that old blanket down from Bella's chest.

She smiles shyly and blushes.

He smiles a half-smile back at her, and then he can't help but look down. He's said before that "he's a man after all" and Bella's tits bein' involved are sure to prove it.

He stares.

He stares real hard and trembles.

He rumbles out a shaky, "Holy fuck," 'cause Bella's tits are the prettiest pair he's ever seen in his entire fucking life. So pretty, in fact, that he will most surely forget all other pairs as he watches her rose-colored nipples perk up and peak real pretty for him.

He licks his lips.

Bella's hands go to his pecs.

His eyes flash back up to hers, and he groans and says one word, "Bella—"

She gasps at the sound in his voice.

Her head spins.

She cries, "Oh, God," and attacks his lips with hers, open mouth. Teeth-clanking happens. Her tongue and lips completely lose control, so much so, that she accidentally bites his lower lip.

Edward doesn't care. He loves it, and he's losin' control himself as he matches her actions with his own, his tongue findin' hers. He wraps his arms around her completely exposed back and pulls her into his chest again. The groan he lets loose as their skin meets is so dark and deep soundin', 'cause her soft, pink-tipped breasts are pressin' flush against his torso and it's the best thing he's ever felt. He can't help it; he gives Bella's lower lip a bite of his own, and then he keeps on molestin' her mouth with his.

Nothin'—absolutely nothin'—in their lives could have prepared either of them for the lust that is engulfing them both.

Their heads change their angle, only to change back again a moment later, as they try to get more of each other's mouths.

Bella whimpers, still kissin' Edward, because she's never been kissed this this way before. It's needy, greedy, and wild.

Breaking off, Edward mumbles as he kisses along her jaw, "My God, baby," and then he's suckin' on her neck, and then lickin' and nippin', and then lavin' and suckin' again.

Squeezin' her eyes shut tight, Bella hums a low moan, lovin' his hot, wet mouth on her neck, and she delves her fingers up into his still-too-long, sexy hair as she shifts her hips against him over his jeans.

"Fuck! Bella, don't…"

"Mmm, feels good…"

"I said don't…"

She shifts her hips again, harder this time.

"…oooh fuuuuuck." Reflexively, his hands move to grip her hips over top of that antique blanket—to help her or stop her, he doesn't know. What he does know is that if they keep on keepin' on, then he's goin' to blow his load inside of his jeans.

Valiantly tryin' to ignore the soft feel of her naked breasts pressin' and rubbin' against his chest, he tries again to stop her. "Bella…"

It seems to have the opposite effect, though, 'cause what she does do is pull his hair and shift harder against his swollen-solid cock, and begs and groans, "Edward, _please_…" She tries to attach her lips back to his, except she can't find them, so she does the next best thing.

She latches her lips to his ear, bitin' and pullin', and then suckin' on the lobe.

Hands down, horniest fuckin' moment of his life.

"Fuck, B!" He needs to get a little control. His hands leave her hips and force her back up to sittin' again.

Bella tries to go back in again, but Edward holds her there, and almost fucks himself as he helplessly stares down at her pretty titties again. His mouth waters, and he groans and has to look away and back up to Bella's beautiful, flushed face.

If the two of them were heavin' before just from their kissin', then they're practically undulating now after all their rubbin' up on the other, each one of them helpless to do so. The need to connect is such sweet torture, but Edward needs to take a moment or two.

He lifts a hand to trace a finger across her cheek and down the line of her jaw, causin' Bella to shiver as she tries to catch her breath.

She needs a moment, too, or else she was goin' to dry-hump herself to climaxin' as she's straddlin' Edward on her couch. Swallowin' hard, she tries to clear her head, which is difficult since she's still admirin' Edward's nice pecs.

She's admirin' his clenched six-pack, too, and has to look away herself now, for fear of expirin' from the visual altogether.

Edward clears his throat and asks, "Stand up for me?"

Her eyes whip back to look at his. Her heart flutters fast, nervous now, but she says, "Help me."

Holdin' on to each of her small hands, Edward swallows as he watches Bella move to stand, and then he's watchin' that antique blanket drop away from the rest of her body. His eyes fire bright as they move and linger over each exposed curve and swell.

He's pretty sure she's just sunk his battleship, not that they were at war, really; but in that there's no way he's ever getting' his heart back from her, that's for damn sure.

She's too beautiful for words.

And brave, but he already knew that.

Standin' still, her hands in his, Bella lets Edward look his fill, and she thrills at what she sees in his eyes. One hand lifts away from his to run through his standin'-on-end hair where she'd pulled at it before. She laughs quietly.

That's when Edward looks up and asks, "What?"

She laughs again, answerin', "You saw me naked-girl run in the kitchen."

He smiles wicked at that, and says, "I did, and I plan on seein' a lot more naked-girl stuff, so be warned." He looks back down, and then he's leanin' forward to kiss her cute-as-fuck belly button. Then, he licks her there, and that has Bella's hands right back in his messy hair, where she pulls again, and he groans. With his hands free now, he takes the opportunity, shruggin' out of his shirt and tossin' it off to the side of Bella's wicker coffee table. His hands go to latch at each of her sexy hips.

His kisses don't stop, though, and he makes a bee-line up toward her breasts that he's now gently cuppin' in his hands. He kisses the under swells. He kisses the side swells. He kisses each hard, peaked nipple, twice, and groans again.

Bella gasps at that, tightening her fists in his hair and prayin' he'll do more than that. She's never been so wet in all her life, and she's not meanin' from that failed bath of hers from before.

Edward's nose circles each rosy-hued areola, and then he's takin' one into his hot mouth.

Bella's knees sort of buckle the same time that she gasps, and Edward wraps his left arm around the back of her upper thighs to keep her steady. It's a good thing he did, too, 'cause that's when he sucks her tit hard and deep, and flicks her tight nipple with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh, God…" Bella's vision just blurred.

He pulls so deep and strong on her breast with his mouth that he makes her pussy clench and throb and she practically melts into him. She doesn't know how she's goin' to get through this with her sanity intact. His slight stubble under his lips scratches softly against her rounded flesh, and she knows it's goin' to leave a mark, just like she knows him suckin' on her neck too good most assuredly left one behind.

Edward releases her breast from his mouth and starts to kiss and lick his way over to the other. He murmurs against her skin, "Sweet Jesus…Bella…so sweet…" and then he pulls her other nipple in just as deep and strong as he'd done to the other.

They are both in heaven.

But then, Edward ups the ante and slides his right hand from her hip and back around to grab the same ass cheek he'd spanked before. He doesn't stop there, though. Now—after givin' it a very firm squeeze and knead—his fingers travel and slide down and over the back of her upper thigh and into the space between each of her thighs to feel her wet heat.

She's so slick and hot, his first two fingers can't stop from findin' her swollen core. He rubs a circle around it, and the growl that comes out of him goes right from her tit down to her toes, and Bella's eyes roll at the crushing lust she feels.

She moans, "Edward," and then she's trying to lift her left leg and somehow straddle him again, 'cept she still standin'.

This movement of her causes a heavy wave of her feminine scent to accost Edward's nose, and couple that with her callin' his name the way she just did, makes Edward's entire body go hard as a rock with need.

So, he does the only thing that's rational.

Quick as lightnin', he flips her over so, now, she's lyin' on her back across her couch, and he's hovering over her, lookin' like pure animalistic sin.

He's practically vibratin' with it. He's so ready to fuck his Bella senseless and put them both out of their misery. His eyes rake her from heavin' torso down to intoxicatin' pussy. Her thighs are already spread wide for him, and he gets a real good look at her pink folds and center, and his cock—still trapped inside his white-and-now-tight jeans—aches and throbs so hard it almost hurts.

Low-lidded eyes flash up to look at her, and he says, "Bella, I need you to undo my fuckin' pants."

Heat flushes her entire body as she's squirmin' away underneath him on that couch. She's so fuckin' worked up, she cannot even begin to try and stay still. She responds by liftin' herself up on one elbow so she can grab him by his hair again and kiss the ever-lovin'-shit out of him.

Her hand leaves his hair to slide down his neck and scratch her nails down his chest—bein' careful of his boo-boos—and over his abs to his belt buckle.

Edward breaks their intense kissin', puts his forehead to hers, and watches her unbuckle him, unbutton him, and…finally, finally…unzip him, reach into his boxers and take his hard cock out. He almost loses it when he hears her moan the exact same time her hand wraps tightly around him.

"Fuck!"

"Oh, God, you're so hard, Edward!" Again, her words are said in a cry. She strokes down one time and then back up, and then she lets her thumb rub across the underside of his ridge. He's got—in Bella's unbiased opinion—the most beautiful cock she's ever seen. Its head is purple-tipped and swollen he's so aroused—especially the spot where he'd been stung twice. When she strokes down again and back up once more, she sees him leakin' for her.

"Mmm…does it still hurt?" she asks as she groans and squirms. Her thighs really want to close around him.

"No!" He shudders and hisses when she gives him another squeeze. "I mean, not enough to get in the way of this happenin', Bella."

Her thumb gently touches that red hornet-stung spot, and he hisses again.

"Holy…God…Bella, I'm seriously never goin' to forget this moment, like…ever!" He gives a little laugh 'cause she's practically petting his cock. He seriously needs to move things along, so he spells it out, "I want you to know that I am safe, as far as all of that stuff goes."

Her eyes go to his, and she sees how intensely he's feelin' all of this. It's written all over him. She smiles and licks her lips, and then she says, "Okay…um…right, I get the shot. And, you know…I'm good to go, too, with all of that."

"Thank fucking God!"

Next thing, Edward's on her—latched mouthed, chest to breast, soft tummy to hard abs…and—most importantly—hard cock pressed to soft, wet pussy. They both moan at this new most-wonderful and awesome sensation. They stay just like that, not changing position, and they just kiss and kiss and kiss.

And then, they kiss some more.

Bella's arms hold him to her, lovin' his weight and his feel and smell. And then, she's unconsciously slidin' her hands down his back to grab onto his fine ass. This changes things real quick.

At the same time, she pulls him forward and her hips shift up and rotate. This causes Edward's hard cock to press and slide _real nice_ against her.

He curses, and moves his mouth from hers to bite at her neck. His hips pull back and then thrust forward, real sharp, one time. He groans long and low, again.

Bella moans Edward's name. Then she reciprocates and—usin' her hands on his ass as leverage—she thrusts up and gyrates her pussy against him.

She hears Edward say through another groan, "Fuckin' sunk!" and then he's pulling back his hips again and letting the tip of his slickened, swollen-headed cock find and then rub across her entrance several goddamned times.

It's pure torture and rapture, alike.

Edward lifts his head from Bella's neck to look into her beautiful lust-filled eyes. He says, "I'm goin' in," and shifts forward, long and slow, to sink deep inside Bella's tight, wet pussy.

Bella can only stare back at him, her eyes glistening and blinkin' away. Her mouth goes slack as she feels him stretchin' and fillin' her empty place plum full with his thick, hard cock.

When his hips are flush with hers, he forces himself to hold still, and he tells Bella, "My God, B. You feel so fuckin' good."

But, Bella's not wantin' to stop. She immediately needs more. She pleads, "Edward, please, I—"

Another searin' kiss and he's stopping her next words, his eyes still on hers. Then he's pullin' back those hips again and thrusting forward, harder this time.

Bella groans and moans, and her hands hold onto his ass real tight.

"Fuck…baby…fuck…" He does it again. Back and then forward, but he doesn't stop this time. He gets a rhythm and sets a good pace—in, out, back and forward hard, over and over again.

Bella's almost incoherent underneath him. Sex has never felt like this before. Her body's practically suctionin' him to her, they are completely connected everywhere. Each long, trim leg is wrapped over the back of his. He thrusts forward and she greets him, lettin' him fully, deeply, into her.

When his thrusts start to speed up, Edward knows he's close to cummin' inside Bella, and no way is he ready for that to happen. So, makin' a decision, he stops.

Of course, that makes Bella whine.

He soothes, grinnin' at her lust-dazed face, "It's okay, I just need to change positions." He slides his left arm underneath her lower back, and then he's flipping around—stayin' deep inside Bella—so that he's seated again, and Bella's impaled over his cock.

Bella gasps and says, "Oh, God, that's just so good…deep."

Edward's eyes almost roll up, it feels that good to him, too. His hands go to anchor her hips to him, and he rotates his own. "Fuuuuck, baby."

Bella rotates back and she feels his head rub over that special spot inside. She grins as she gasps, and says a bit breathlessly, "You know...I've always wanted to fuck you on this couch."

"You've, uh," he pauses to lick his dry lips, and then continues as he helps shift her over his cock, "thought about that before?" His eyes rake her tits.

"Yeah, like, a lot." She starts usin' her thighs to lift and lower herself over him a few times.

He can't take it, it's just too good, and he practically shouts, "Holy shit!" He bucks hard up into her, leanin' forward and latchin' back onto her tit. He sucks hard on her sensitive nipple and uses the tip of his tongue just as good as he did before.

Her eyes roll up again.

Releasin' her from his mouth, he repeats, bucking up hard, twice this time around. His furrowed, deep, dark green eyes are trained—hypnotized—onto the jiggle and bounce of Bella's perfect breasts.

Bella yelps, and her hands go into his hair to hold on for dear life.

His hands shift her back and forth on his cock and then he moves his thumb inward to rub at her swollen, needy clit, and Bella's own lust-filled eyes go as wide as they can as she shifts her hips and circles over him. It's unexpected and intense when she starts pulsin' and clenchin' and cummin' all over him.

Edward is blown away. "So beautiful…Bella…fuck!" He's just witnesses another naked-Bella moment he will never forget.

When she's about to start comin' down from her high, Edward starts back up in earnest, shifting her and buckin' up and lovin' every second of it.

"Oh, God…Edward!" Her forehead presses to his as she continues to pulse and clench around him. Her body's completely his.

She looks down, and so does Edward, and they both groan at what they are seein' together.

Edward's cock is so swollen and thick as he goes inside deep and fast, findin' and hittin' that spot of hers repeatedly. He growls when he feels her tighten around him again. Then he slows and shifts her with one hand now as his other lifts from her hip to grab her tit and pinch hard on her nipple.

She sort of garble-screams and cums again.

Edward rumbles, low, "Fuck yeah."

He trusts up three more times.

And then he's cummin', right along with his Bella, and he releasin' deep inside of her.

When he's finished and still, Bella falls limply into his strainin'-for-breath chest; her face goes to the crook of his neck. Her soft, sweet flesh is covered in a fine sheen of sweat. So is his.

He's never felt so good before.

He kisses her temple and then her neck; and then, he pulls back to see her closed eyes and smillin' lips.

He smiles, too, and lets his eyes roam down to where they are still joined. His smile widens and he looks back up and sees his girl watchin' him.

"Hi."

"Hi back, beautiful." He lifts his hand and smoothes a sticky strand of hair from her cheek. He lets it drop down again.

"Edward."

"Yes, Bella?"

"Um, we just fucked."

He barks out a laugh and says, "I'm pretty sure we did more than just fuck, B. Purty sure I saw stars."

Bella laughs and smacks his chest. Of course, this causes her pussy muscles to clench. She and Edward both groan.

"Hey, B?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time, let's get my pants and shoes off first."

Bella's quiet as her eyes drift down his chest, and she sees exactly what he means. She looks back up and smiles again, and says, "So, pretty much, you mean right now."

"You really know me, don't you?"

"Yep." She pokes a sting.

Edward growls and stands up to take Bella Swan straight to her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>an …*bites lip haaaarrd*…so...THAT just happened…um…horrible, i know…lol lol lol…nee-noo-nee-noo-nee-noo…**

…***spins*…read/review/love…*spins again*…and, pictures at my blog...go go go...**

**xxx jess**

**p.s. …omg…****Punxsutawney**** Phil?!...really…i love that…!...*shakes head laughing hysterically at jcat5507*…HA!**


	17. Sally Salamander

_**Disclaimer: Meyer made the mold but we are all here to break it. I own nothing except this here story's events.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>beta'd by jcat5507<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Go Fish<strong>

**Chapter 17 – Sally Salamander**

"Oh, yeah…that's so good…hot…" He sinks further in, and a long, rumbled groan resonates inside of him. When he's finally in all the way, he stays still and absorbs the feelin' and thinkin' that he's the luckiest son of a bitch ever.

"Mm-hm…soooo good…" Bella's havin' similar thoughts as she's lettin' her body adjust to accommodate his. She pops a lazy brown eye open and takes the sight of Edward Cullen in. She can't help herself. She's findin' that she can't keep her eyes off of him for more than a few moments at a time.

Might be 'cause he's still naked—well, so is she, of course.

But this time it's 'cause his fine-naked-white-stung ass is reclined across from her in that old bath tub she'd been wantin' to use before. He'd been a gentleman and fixed her pilot light for her—after they'd made a real mess of Bella's nice clean bed by makin' out and kissin' and havin' sex for the second time around.

"Mmm…could you, uh, lift your leg a bit, babe?"

Smilin', 'cause he looks so very relaxed and happy, if not a might bit silly, what with her bubble bath coverin' parts of his chest, Bella shifts her left thigh and knee to let his slide on under.

They're almost doin' the "scissors."

Bella cracks up at that thought, but straightens up a bit when their centers almost touch.

Edward tilts his head—which is sportin' one heck of a mess of sex hair—and peeks his eyes open, askin', "What're you laughin' at, Swan?"

She only grins and flicks him with some rose-and-milk-scented bath water, and she almost extinguishes one of the lit candles. She relaxes again, but the hairs on his legs tickle a little at the points where they just barely make contact with her skin, and she can't help but shiver involuntarily. Her loved-on-long-and-good-by-Edward nipples peak and throb.

He flicks her back a little with some water and bubbles, grinnin' sideways at her and feelin' pretty good, because he knows that Bella Swan can be a screamer at certain love-makin' times. He teases her. "Was that a 'can't get enough of Edward' shiver, or a 'daydreamin' about Edward's cock' one?" He's starin' at those very same nipples and creamy swells that are teasin' him and peekin' at him through the top of their shared bath water.

She bats her eyelashes at him prettily and teases him right back. "I don't know what you mean, Mr. Cullen."

"Oh really? Well, let me remind you. I had you chantin' out your love for my cock more than a few times." He grabs her big toe and tweaks back and forth, grinnin' lasciviously.

She startles and shrieks, shiftin' her position, and her ass slips on the bottom of the porcelain tub, and her arms flail out to grip at the top sides. Once she's settled again, she lifts her right foot and pokes his wet chest with her big toe. "Don't do that, Edward! And I wasn't the only one chantin', if memory serves correct. Anyway, what time do you think it is?"

Lettin' the palm of his right hand slide down along her liky-smooth calf, he lifts some of the bath water up in his other hand and splashes it into his face, then scrubs. "'Bout midnight, I'd say. Why?"

"I got the new outdoor paints bein' delivered tomorrow. Ben Cho's supposed to show up at eight in the mornin'. Oh, God, I'm gonna be useless tomorrow."

Edward smiles, smug again, and says as he's rubbin' circles with his thumb on the inside of Bella's soft, sleek thigh, "So…I'm guessin' I did a good job with my own 'redo' then."

She tilts her head, smiles shyly at him, and says, soft and simple, "Yes, you did good."

He swears to God he's never seen her look so pretty.

They both go silent and enjoy the relaxed atmosphere as they stare at each other. Then, both of their stomachs rumble.

Bella snorts and says, "I'm guessin' neither one of us got to eatin' dinner earlier."

Edward's expression morphs into a devil-like one. He says low and grumbly, "There sure is somethin' I'd like to taste."

Bella's eyes go wide, and she sits up then and smacks at his chest as she says, "Don't you say it! I—"

"Now, now. Don't get upset, baby. I am just teasin' you." He sits up, too, knowin' full well they are both thinkin' about that almost-incident that had occurred in Bella's bed when he'd tried to go down on her and get a sample of what had—in his mind—surely been made just for him. He'd been right there, too, lickin' and kissing all around, but Bella had pulled him up and away from her most private place before he could delve in and dine.

His disappointment had been short-lived, though, after he'd takin' in her expression—one of embarrassment—and he'd promptly fucked her silly, instead, but only after a lot of foreplay. "Com'ere…you're too far away." He grabs both her shoulders gently and helps to reposition her so she's now on her tummy layin' on top of him. He smoothes her wet tendrils back, and then he gives her poutin' lips a sweet, long, slow kiss. Then he whispers, watchin' her pretty brown eyes, "You've never done that, have you?"

Bella groans, embarrassed all over again, and she quickly hides her face into the crook of Edward's wet and bubble-spotted neck. "You, um, noticed, did you?"

Edward nods in the affirmative. "Baby…Bella…can I ask you somethin'?"

He barely hears her when she murmurs a yes.

"Good, but please don't take any offense, 'cause I am pretty sure any answer you give me will be just fine. In fact, I am positive it will be so." His arms give her a reassuring hug, and then he slides both hands down to rest at her lower back, savorin' Bella's wet and slick titties rubbin' and pressin' against his chest. "How many lovers have you had?"

She groans into his neck, not answerin'.

He kisses her cheek and tries to reassure her. "Come on, B…tell me."

"Okay, okay," she huffs and then she says, to the point, "I've only had one."

"One."

"Yes, one."

He blinks like a hundred times. "Now, this I've gotta hear."

She groans again, sayin', "Oh, God…_please_, I don't want to remember!"

Those words of hers have Edward stiffenin' up real good with anger. "What the fuck, Bella? You've had one lover, so…wait, did he hurt you?"

Her head pops up from his neck, and she clarifies, "No, no…I mean that I've only had sex one time, and he wasn't a lover. I just didn't want to be a virgin anymore!"

Edward's dumbfounded at that. He asks, 'cause all kinds of stuff is goin' around in his head, "So, okay…I need to get this straight. How old were you at that time?"

Her eyes go straight down to his chest, embarrassed all over again. She whisper-answers, "Twenty-two," and proceeds to chew on her bottom lip.

Now Edward's the one groanin'. "Okay…wow. You, um…never played around…until then?"

That has Bella snortin' out, incredulous when she says, "No, you dork! I'd played with myself before then! Geez!"

His eyes go wide. "Fuuu-uuu-uuuck!" His hands automatically slide down to grab her ass, grippin' and pullin' her hard into him.

"Edward!" She whines.

Getting' a hold of himself, not wantin' her to feel like she can't entrust him with her story, he sort of shudders through his apology. "Okay, sorry…sorry…baby. Jesus! I just…you say somethin' like that last part, and it's gonna have a certain kind of effect…but…fuck!" Another shudder emerges at the images of a young, explorin' Bella—his girl presently layin' naked over him—diddlin' and touchin' herself, consumes his brain. His grower does what it does best and starts growin' between them. He licks his lips and says, "Uh, continue on, please."

Bella huffs, "Fine." Then she squirms and shifts her hips to accommodate his semi that's pokin' at her lower tummy between them. "It was this guy named Peter—at least I think that was his name. Yes, I'm sure it was." She muses, "Never saw him again. I didn't even get his last name."

Edward growls at that.

Bella rolls her eyes and keeps on. "Anyway, Jasper'd dragged me to one of those honky-tonk bars over on the outskirts of Lux when he'd been chasin' the skirt of the girl, Mary Jane somethin'-or-other. My God, how I hate those kinds of places."

Edward frowns, not really likin' any of this, and he says, "You're first time was at twenty-two, and it was a one night stand? Jesus, Swan…please don't tell me it went down in the dude's pick-up truck, 'cause I know he had one."

She stays quiet. She picks at one of his sexy chest hairs. Her answer is a complete lie when she answers, "Okay, it didn't?"

Another groan sounds from Edward's chest, and he looks like he wants to punch somethin'.

Bella rushes on, "Oh, stop it! I was askin' for it…and the guy—Peter—was willin' and able. He didn't know I was a virgin, Edward. So what if it went down that way. I just wanted to get it over with and see what all the fuss was about, okay? My…lord…"

Edward's not listenin', though. He snarls out, "That mother fucker! I bet he was a two-pump chump…drunk off his ass, no doubt." He's seein' red and then more red. "I bet you didn't orgasm. I bet he didn't even walk you back to Jasper when it was all said and done! I _fucking_ bet—"

Her hand coverin' his mouth shuts his rantin' up, and she proceeds to sit up a little, with one pointy elbow sort of pressin' into his left pec. "Calm down. I didn't expect it to be pretty, and it wasn't. As far as the orgasm part…well, let's just say Peter's peter was a little on the puny side, and there was just no way that was in the cards."

He stares, mouth still covered, his eyes murderous.

"You can stop defendin' my honor. It's not like I have suffered for it. Actually, I blossomed and bought my first vibrator soon after...Sally. I've had plenty of orgasms and penetration since then, even if they came from my own doin'." She removes her hand.

Edward just says, "Oh."

Then, Bella's smilin' at him and plantin' a sweet kiss of her own to his lips, before she replies, "Yeah."

"I see."

"Mm-hmm."

They're quiet for a spell, again.

Edward can't help it. It just comes out. "I really must of rocked your world, huh? I mean, six orgasms—and I haven't even gone down on—"

"You should quit while you're ahead."

He grins and nods and kisses her again. They settle back into the startin'-to-cool water. Bella traces his muscles with a soggy fingertip and kisses his chest, and Edward lays there and lets her, hands still grippin' onto her nice rounded ass, eyes closed.

His boner is still between them, of course. It's gettin' harder as each second goes by, too.

He's thinkin' about somethin' that Bella's just said that's mighty curious to him. He forces the thought away. He feels Bella's kisses move to his chin and across his jaw, and when she gets to his ear, he cannot keep it inside of himself any longer, 'cause he is mighty and wholly turned the hell on.

"You had a vibrator named Sally." It's not a question.

"Yep, I did." Her mouth smiles against him.

"Um, why did it have a female name?"

"Well, because the clit stimulator part was in the shape of a salamander, and its nose-tongue thingy would—"

Edward can't take the visual anymore. His lips crash down to hers, his right hand goin' down to pull her thigh up, so she's feelin' that grown-again cock of his. He breaks that deep kiss and says, grumbly-soundin', "Well, get ready to meet Eddie again. I can assure you, he's way better than any Sally."

"Oh, God! Ow…wait…you have to…wait!" Bella laughs 'cause she's got no leverage. "Stop…wait!"

Edward doesn't wait, but he does laugh along with her—horny as he is—'cause she's so darned cute and sexy at the same damn time. She's squirmin' and slippin' over him with all her womanly, soft curves, tryin' to get situated in that old tub. His right hand leaves the back of her thigh and slides around and under its front and down between them to her slick, slightly swollen folds—'cause he's tryin' to help Bella settle herself on him—or rather onto his fingers and then his needin'-her-again cock.

Bella groans, accidentally splashin' the both of them and they sort of laugh again together 'cause the candles now gone out. She gasps and her forehead goes to his when she feels his fingers slip and slide and start lovin' on her clit. When he moves them further down, she groans when he circles her tender core and then slips one of his fingers inside. "Edward…"

"My God, baby…I love havin' you this way. All over me…" He's watchin' her, sincerity written all over him as he circles her deep inside and feels her tighten.

How he can get her to barely functionin' in the mere span of a few minutes is beyond Bella's comprehension. She could just weep; she's never seen a man so sexy in all of her life. The look on his face alone when he's touchin' and kissin' her sends her straight to the moon. "You know, you were right before."

"How so, sweetheart?"

She answers, breathy and a bit shaky, "This so much more than fucking."

He licks his lips and whispers back, "Goddamned right it is. You're my B."

She smiles at that, and then she gasps when he hits that tender spot deep down inside of her, and then he's crashin' his lips to hers again. His tongue mimics the slow swirl of that one finger, and Bella can't stand it any longer.

Reachin' between them with her left hand, she slides it down along his slow-workin' arm muscles until she finds his waitin', achin' cock greet her grip. "I love your cock!"

He groans out as she squeezes and pumps his long, thick length, "See, told you that, too, Swan."

Bella smiles and shakes her head, 'cause he just had to say that, didn't he? "Oh, shut up, and get inside of me, Edward."

His eyebrows lift at that. "My, you're a quick learner." His eyes almost roll back into his head then 'cause she's getting' her way and sinkin' down slow and puttin' him deep inside her. "Sort of bossy, too." They're both sort of shaky and wobbly with all this lovin' they've been doin' that they have to hold still for a bit. Edward's realizin' he loves this side of Bella, and he's never gonna get enough of her.

She kisses him sweet on his lips and replies, "I just know what I want." That's when her sex muscles squeeze him tight and her hips start to circle.

He curses from somewhere deep inside his chest, and then he hisses out, "Just what's got you so…knowledgeable?" His hips begin circlin' right along with hers, and both of his hands move to grip and pull them closer together by each of her ass cheeks.

Her own hands move to his shoulders, and she answers back on a breathy shudder, "It's called…" He bucks up a little, and she can't help but stop and groan out a long-soundin' oh, and then she continues, "double-u double-u double-u dot porn-you dot com." She squeezes and circles her hips again, keepin' him deep inside.

Edward's mouth drops open, 'cause nothin' feels as good as what Bella Swan's currently doin' to him. He swallows and says, lookin' straight into her eyes for confirmation, "You…you mean you watch…online porn." She squeezes and circles again, and his eyes want to roll again, but he forces them to stay put on her pretty, flushed face.

She answers as she's gyratin' away and proppin' herself up on her forearms over him, "Well, yeah, but only the good kind. We should maybe…watch it together…sometime." She swirls, usin' her hips and little stronger now and makin' him buck deeper again inside.

"Fuck, baby!" He swallows deep again, starin' down at her breasts as they sway and rub across his chest, 'cause he's about to fall over the edge for the third time tonight. His dark green eyes flash back up to hers, and he asks with a surprised, crooked smile, "Wait…are you…are you askin' me on a porn date?"

She moans, 'cause she's about to reach her own peak with this slight change of angle, "Oh, God…Edward…" Her hips speed up their swirlin' then. "I think…yes, I am."

"Oh, fuck, baby…don't…stop!" His eyes widen, 'cause he's thinkin' she's thinkin' that's his answer. "I mean, yes! My answer is yes…to your porn date offer."

She practically wails, "I'm gonna cum!"

"Fuck, baby…cum on my cock…cum…"

A bit more swivelin' and circlin' and deep buckin', and Bella's squeezin' him so tight, he knows she's about to give him what he needs…what he want. "Come on, baby…give it to me…"

"Oh, God…Edward!" She screeches and cums hard, shakin' all around him, and Edward cannot help but follow right after, pulsing' hard and lettin' himself go deep inside his beautiful girl.

They are both like limp fish in the almost-cold bath water, 'cept for them both tryin' to catch their breaths. All the bubbles are now gone, and that accidentally-put-out candle is filled up with rose-scented water.

"My, God…I think you've made me useless for the rest of the night."

Bella agrees. "They'll have to rescue us from this tub."

Edward snorts, and then his stomach gives out a very long, loud, and angry grumble. "Must…have…sustenance…"

Bella lifts a limp arm and brushes her fingers through his messy, wet hair. "Just, give me an hour…or two."

Edward laughs and says, "Oh, good. We'll turn into prunes, and then we can just snack on each other until then."

He expects Bella to say somethin' snarky back but he only gets silence. "Too much?"

"You're gross."

He smiles out, "Good thing you love my cock."

* * *

><p><strong>an …THANK YOU LEMONADE STAND…AGAIN!...i do believe i fainted twice for your awesome rec yesterday…love…lol…and, hi, hey, hello everyone...i lurv you guyz, seriously, i do…*swan-dives*…read/review/love…*cannon-balls*…no new pix for this chapter (might change tho) but go on over to my blog and have a look-see at prior posts...www dot rubyblue9696 dot wordpress dot com...**

**note: you guyz know i don't actually speak the way i type, right? (ha!)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>favorite jcat5507 moments<strong>**:**

**hehe…si-zzorrrr…hehe**

"**b/c he's plowin' bella's fields, right? tee-hee" (re: wheat)**

_**aaaand**_** we have a winner – title props go to jcat5507 for fixin' and thereby makin' my chapter title happy…mwa!...ding ding is right…sally salamander it is…**

* * *

><p><strong>xxx jess<strong>


	18. Suckerfish

_**Disclaimer: Meyer made the mold but we are all here to break it. I own nothing except this here story's events.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>beta'd by jcat5507<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Go Fish<strong>

**Chapter 18 – Suckerfish**

_Knock, knock, knock…_

He waits a few long seconds before he tries again.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock…_

He's thinkin' it's a might curious, 'cause Swan Girl's always up and about. He checks his watch. "Huh." He looks up at the risin' sun. He mumbles, "Well, I ain't early," and then he knocks again as he looks back behind him at the quiet cabins and the progress that's been made on their renovations.

_Knock-knock…knock…knock-knock-knock…knock…knock…knock— _

"Fuck, man…what the fuck are you doin'?"

Ben's head whips back around at that and see's why that male voice sounds a bit annoyed. He's just knocked on the dude's face. Surprise is an understatement as far as how Ben's feelin' at the sight of one Edward Cullen—newly returned from Los Angeles, the big city—standing there in Bella Swan's doorway with only a sheet wrapped around his lower half. He half-smiles and pushes his red bandana up a bit on his forehead, and says, "Duuuude, what are _you_ doin'?"

Edward just stares.

Ben Cho stares back.

Edward sort of snort-huffs, lookin' down and then lookin' back up.

Ben's eyebrows lift high. He keeps on waitin' for his new acquaintance of just a few days to unload his answer.

Finally, Edward says, "I, uh…fixed Bella's pilot light."

Well, Ben can't help himself. He cracks up into a fit of snorts and giggles—the man sort. When he straightens up some, he haphazardly points in the vicinity of Edward's chest. "Must'a got in a tussle with the wrench, I see. You got a couple scratch marks."

Edward's eyes glance down at his chest as his hand lifts automatically to rub lightly where Ben's just pointed. He remembers exactly how those scratch marks got onto his person, and he reminds himself to check Bella's body for bruises, too, 'cause they got a little rough with each other in the kitchen after she'd fed him some eggs on toast. He looks back up at Ben, ignorin' the grinnin' fool's comment as he says, "What are you doin' here, Ben?"

Ben thumbs back over his right shoulder to where his work truck rests. "I got Bella's order of paint to deliver."

"Oh, right. She said somethin' about that last night after we…um…never mind."

"Right…" It's said a smidge elongated-like as Ben spots another mark near Edward's neck that looks to be in the shape of a person's teeth.

Edward's hand goes there, too, and his face heats up and turns a little red. He smiles and blows out his breath and says, "Right…just give me five minutes, and I'll help you unload everything."

Ben's eyebrows shoot up again as he says, "Only five?" He shakes his head at Edward. "Dude, make it ten, and tell Bella to stay in bed for once. I'm sure she's needin' the rest."

Edward just stares at the man some more.

Ben stares back, too, like he's sayin' duh-uh. He explains, "You got a naked Swan in there, I'm bettin'—you'll need ten minutes, not five."

Edward crooked-grins at that, and confirms. "You're right, Ben. Make it fifteen."

Ben laughs out, "Okay, dude. I'll be over at Max's while you're 'gettin' dressed'." He snorts and shakes his head. "Old dude's probly chompin' at the bit, 'cause I'm purty sure that your Bronco's most likely been parked next to Bella's truck overnight. I'll fill him in for ya." He snorts again and fists his hand and starts to swing his arm to smack against Edward's shoulder, like he's performin' a big favor, but he stops short, 'cause he remembers that Edward's naked under that white sheet. "Um…I'll just go…now."

"Good idea." With that said, Edward shuts the door in Ben Cho's face and heads back though the kitchen, takin' in the mess they'd made at Bella's stove with those eggs and buttered toast 'cause they couldn't stop touchin' and kissin', and all of that had led to more suckin' and lickin' and scratchin' and pullin'—and some of that bitin', too.

It was a miracle they got to eatin' some grub at all.

Passing through the living room, he sees that discarded old antique blanket still layin' on Bella's floor. His smile consumes his entire body when he remembers her hidin' from him, and how he'd caught her and she'd struggled at first, but that was to be expected. He knew when he'd said before that she'd need to be the one to fix that kiss, and then he'd do some fixin' of his own after, rilin' his beautiful girl up good and tight.

Got them both exactly where they should have been years ago, but there's no regrettin' time now.

Makin' his way down her yellow-painted hallway, he pushes open her bedroom door and stands still, takin' in his sleeping Swan, layin' rumpled and tussled in that man and woman way. His heart about beats out of his chest, pulsin' like white light in his ears when he hears her quietly say his name.

Like a magnet, he moves toward that bed of hers, keepin' his sheet held low over his hips as he leans over her soft, naked back and takes in her sleeping face. Another moment he will never forget—that mornin' after image locked forever inside of him. He smiles, 'cause her dark, silky hair is quite a wonderful sight to behold, all tangled and messy from his lovin' on her in a most thorough of ways all night long.

Never in his life has he ever experienced such passion and connection with another person. It really shouldn't be much of a shock. She's always been meant for him, and he'd been a stupid young fool to run away from it. He could seriously live the rest of his days happy and naked inside Bella Swan's body…inside her heart.

Leanin' over, he places a soft, light kiss to her exposed lower back, right between those two sexy-as-hell dimples.

She smiles, eyes still closed, and shifts just a little with her shoulder and her hips.

He lets his warm breath flow out over her as he places another equally soft and warm kiss a little bit higher.

Goosebumps break out across her porcelain back. One of her sleep-filled eyes barely cracks open, and she smiles a little more.

Another kiss, and then another—a little higher each time as he does so. He's leaning forward now with his hands braced around her so he's hoverin' and kissin' his way to her delicate shoulder blades. That sheet of his is just barely hangin' on to him, loose now, but stayin' low across his lean, narrow hips.

That cracked eye of hers gets wider when she sees him over her, bared all the way down that sexy, sinful chest of his, to his abs and happy trail. She bites her lip; she can't help it, or she'd moan helplessly like a lovesick fool.

That's when Edward lowers his upper body so he's just barely an inch or two from touchin' her, and he kisses behind her ear and nips her there, and then he feels his girl shudder and turn over to her back beneath him.

"Hi, baby."

She blinks, prettily, and can't help the way her thighs instinctually want to spread wide so he can rest himself against her. She whispers, "Hi, back," barely able to contain herself. She's only successful in keepin' one achy thigh in its place—the other has a mind of its own.

She sees his green eyes roam her face and her naked breasts, and her own do the same except they take in his strong arms and stomach muscles holding himself up over her. "You, uh…always look this sinful in the mornin' time?"

Edward snorts a little at that, answerin', "Only for you, Swan." His right hand moves from its spot beside her arm and down to that thigh that's stayed in its place. Gently, he grips behind her knee and moves it out to her side, like the other one already had, and he lowers himself down to rest against her—still gentle—and he groans at how goddamn good she feels: soft and warm and perfect.

"Oh, um…that's…" her eyes flutter, "…just so…nice." She's feelin' his semi and tryin' not to shift her hips, 'cause—the Lord above have mercy on her—she's a bit swollen and sore. It's really, really awesome, too. She feels him settle himself onto her as he rests on his forearms, and her hands can't help but go up into his very messy hair—which is still too long—to rub his scalp and scratch softly over his nape and then around to his chest to kneed and love.

Now Edward's the one tryin' to hold in his groan, 'cause he knows they are both tender in certain places, and he might easily find that he doesn't care at all about that if those noises start to occur. "Baby…Bella…" his hips try not to shift, and are not wholly successful, "…you should know that, uh…" he kisses her neck and jaw, and continues, "…Ben Cho's just outside."

"Oh, yeah?" She nips his own jaw and kisses it, too, and her arms wrap around his ribs, maybe tryin' by their own direction to pull her sinfully-sexy and irresistible-in-the-mornin'-time man down flush onto her bared chest and now-peaked breasts. "He, uhnn…he knows where to put everything…I think…" She can't help it either when her soft calves wrap themselves around the backs of both his lean muscled legs. Her hands delve back into his sex-hair.

"Mmm…baby…" Edward moans out as he buries his face into the crook of her silky neck, and he feels both of their worn out bodies start to move together. "My God…I can't seem to help myself…you feel so fucking good, B."

"Edward." It's a plea from Bella's lips, and it's callin' to Edward in the most primal of ways. Her lips—needin' to latch onto somethin'—find Edward's neck and open wide, and then they suck and kiss and suck again, and her tongue laves and licks.

"Fuuuuck, baby…Jesus…you're like a little suckerfish, aren't you? Mmm…" His hips thrust forward into her center then, because Bella's one hand has now left the mess of his hair to find his ass, slidin' right under that white sheet, and grippin' firmly onto him there, pullin' him into her as her own achy hips move forward.

It's all slow goin' in the best of ways, but no less intense feelin' as any time they'd been together intimately during these last twelve hours or so. But Edward knows they cannot, and should not, go any further.

Well, at least until that nearest foreseen hour when they're both not so sore anymore.

Liftin' his head from her neck, he grabs both of her tiny wrists and forces her hands from his person and holds them down to her bed beside her head. The grin he gives her is devilish and dark. "You just can't get enough of me, can you, babe?"

He sees it the moment it happens—rebellion 'bout to burst through—only he's not really sure if it's 'cause he's stopped their lovin' or if she's aimin' to differ his words. He silences her with a bite to her pointy chin. "It's fine by me, just so you know. I can't keep myself off of you either. I don't ever want to. But Ben's outside, and I should help him out…especially from his flappin' lips with Max 'The Meddler Special Agent' Marks."

Bella blinks, forgetin' her frame of mind altogether, and says a simple, "Oh."

"Yeah, so I'm gonna take a real quick shower, and you feel free to think about me naked and washin' myself just like I had to do with you that one fine day. You stay put in this bed, and I will take care of your delivered paint, and when I am done, I am hoppin' to have some breakfast with you." He waggles his eyebrows at that.

Bella huffs, but smiles and says, "Fine, have it your way. But you're cleanin' up whatever mess I make, just so you know. It's your fault we never got to cleanin' up that kitchen last night."

"Sweetheart, I'll take all the blame in that department." With that, Edward winks at his pretty, flushed girl and rolls off the bed, lettin' that white sheet drop down, straight away. Then, he looks back at a wide-eyed Bella, who's bitin' her lip and starin' at his fine-but-still-hornet-stung ass. He grins evilly and says, "Don't worry, B…I'm not the only one's showin' signs of our lovin' from last night. You should see your neck and breasts."

Quick as lightnin' Bella looks down at the same time her hands move to each of those named spots, and she feels the marks he's given to her. She moans, "Oh no," 'cause she's wonderin' how the hell she's goin' to keep them private from Alice and Rose.

That's when Edward takes her dismay up a notch and says, "Oh, and, babe…Esme's comin' by with lunch later on, so…you might want to borrow some makeup or a scarf to cover up that 'E' I made under your jaw." Seein' her eyes bug out, he decides it's a good time to head for that shower.

Last thing he hears is a worked up Bella Bee screechin', "Edward!"

* * *

><p><strong>an …hi guys…big delay as far as updatin' goes—for me anyway—I know…but, IT'S SUMMER AND WE HAD THE 4****TH**** OF JULY sooooo…love…love…love…*swan-dives*…read/review/love…*backward-flips*…**

**probly**** – another non-type-o (lol)**

**xxx jess**


	19. Scaredy-Cat

_**Disclaimer: Meyer made the mold but we are all here to break it. I own nothing except this here story's events.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>beta'd by jcat5507<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Go Fish<strong>

**Chapter 19 – Scaredy-Cat**

"Oh, my god! Look at his arms!" It's said in an awed whisper.

"Girl, I know. They've always been that way. Long, lean…strong."

"Lord, someone get me a fan, 'cause I feel faint just lookin' at them."

The snort that comes out then is a highly amused one. "Alice, please, dear. You're makin' me blush, fawnin' all over Carlisle verbally that way. And you're beginnin' to talk like a true Texas flower."

Alice looks at Esme, who is indeed a bit red in the face, and says, "I bet he's never let you fall down." A hint of a haunted look just barely clouds her light eyes, and then it disappears altogether.

Esme sees and whispers back softly, with a smile. "No, he hasn't." Reachin' down beside her to lift up her glass of iced water, she takes a healthy sip and then sets it back down in the grass. She crosses her legs at her ankles, and her bright orange flip flops fall off haphazardly around her dainty feet.

She's rememberin' a particular time—up in Montana—when Carlisle had needed her to catch him, too, and she smiles and blows a kiss to her husband. He's helpin' out Edward, Emmett, and Ben Cho, layin' tarp and brushes and rollers and such around the front porch areas of the three middle cabins. It's time to paint _Mealy Blue Sage, Pink Evening Primrose _and_ Velvetleaf Senna—s_ky blue, soft pink and light summer yellow, respectively after each wild flower's own color.

Of course, Carlisle's in his worn overalls, with no shirt and one flap is unclasped and hangin' down. Those four paint cans he's carryin' now are helpin' mightily to provide some serious arm porn.

Esme shifts in her lawn chair as she watches him go.

So does Alice.

They're both getting' a little hot-n-bothered, and it's not yet noontime even.

Alice wonders aloud, "Where's Mr. Raxlin this fine day?"

Esme side-eyes the not-so-subtle, younger woman to her left. "Oh, Jasper's workin' both shops today—_Crawdad's_ and the _Mini Moose Mart—_so Carlisle and I can have a free day. We do this for each other every so often. Just put a sign up directin' customers where to go find whoever's workin' on those particular days."

"Oh." It's hard to keep from soundin' disappointed, what with all these fine lookin' men workin' in front of them—including Ben Cho, who's taken off his shirt and is currently performin' a He-Man stance while flexin' and showin' off his own muscles despite his much smaller frame. He's got this huge tattoo of a Chinese dragon goin' down his left side, from shoulder to hip. The craftsmanship is out of this world. It kind of makes him seem bigger than he actually is, bein' about five-foot-six and all.

Sighing, Alice turns to look over at Bella's house, speculatin' that the woman's too nervous to show her pretty face. She'd been awake when Ben Cho'd knocked on Bella's door and Edward had come to answer wearin' just that white sheet. She's come to a certain conclusion that God's been feedin' these fine Texas men with the very best quality provisions.

She looks back and finds Edward standin' still next to Ben Cho and laughin' a bit at Emmett, who's wearin' that somehow-perfect-for-him outfit of cutoff jeans, bright orange muscle shirt, and those ridiculous Tiddies Sandals™. They're laughin' at the much larger man, 'cause he's apparently rushed over from his own cabin at the far end, and now he's doin' his own version of a He-Man stance.

Emmett flexes his biceps and looks back over his shoulder, callin' out to his lady-love. "Hey, Rosie-baby…look at me!" He flexes again and tightens up for her.

Rosalie—who's shadin' her pretty face with her dainty hand from the sun—calls back, "Emmett McCarthy, don't you make those boys feel inferior!" She smiles and starts walkin' over to Alice and Esme with her own chair—except hers is a might superior, equipped with elevated foot rest, shaded cover and two mesh cup holders. She's wearing her white bikini and carryin' a beach bag of sorts with everything she needs inside.

Emmett, still flexin' but with his arms down like a monkey, calls back, "I'm just foolin', baby. These fellas know it, too." With that said, Emmett stops his showin' off and bends down to pick up three buckets of paint in each meaty fist, and he sort of gallops them over to cabin four.

Carlisle shakes his head at the man and says slow as he's rubbin' at that part of his chest left bared, "Now there's somethin' I never seen before." He looks at Esme and winks.

Esme smiles back knowingly and blows him another kiss, and maybe she accidentally shimmies her shoulders as her long, tie-died skirt flutters a bit with the light breeze. Turnin' back to Alice, Esme asks with a conspiratorial smirk, "So, don't you think we should go in and get her?"

Alice shakes her head in the negative. "Bella? No, I'm pretty sure she'll be comin' out soon, what with everyone gathered out here."

That smirk falls a bit on Esme's face—disappointed—only to morph into a huge smile as she spies Bella Swan peekin' over at everyone from behind that corner of her front porch. Esme waives at her, and beckons her over. "Oh, come on out, scaredy-cat!"

Bella's brown eyes go wide, realizin' she can't stall any longer. And she knows without a doubt that she's gonna get some teasin', for sure, from more than one of them, too. She stands up straight and steps out to her right, commin' into full view. Her hand goes—reflexively or protectively, she doesn't know—to cover up that spot Edward's made on the slim upper column of her neck. She blinks at the sun and shakes her head and finds Edward Cullen, who's stoppin' his work to stare back at her.

If she could laser-beam him with her eyes, she sure as hell would, if only to singe him a bit for doin' this to her. The fool had surely put a spell on her to get away with doin' it in the first place.

"Somethin' wrong with you, girl?"

At the sound of that old man's voice, Bella thins her lips and takes a deep breath, knowin' he's standin' right behind her, most likely grinnin'.

"Seems a bit late for you, my dear."

She can hear the glee in Max Marks' voice. Facin' the bull, she turns around, makin' sure her hand stays at her neck as she juts a curved hip way out. She dares, "Go on now. Say what you got to say, Max."

"Aw, now, don't get yourself in a twist, Bella Marie. Only, next time someone comes by to fix your pilot ligh,t you should think about turning out those lamps and overhead lights so's no one can see said fixer's technique." His smile is absolutely delighted; he's so pleased with himself. He continues, "Don't worry, I didn't see much, as I was goin' on to bed, myself." He tilts his cane from side to side and raises that pipe of his up to his lips and gives it a good two puffs, smoke billowin' up around his crinkled, smilin' face.

Bella just glares—however small and ineffective it is—and asks her nosy neighbor, "You and Ben Cho come up with that gem together?"

He smirks and nods his head over toward the ladies sittin', and says, "Nope…Esme helped with that when she brought over fresh clothes earlier this mornin' for Edward…" His graying eyebrows waggle when he continues on "…and I'd filled her in on what I knew about you and her baby boy, and I got some strawberry tarts for doin' so."

She squints and glares at that, then warns her beloved old neighbor, "You should go no further with that. I know what you did last week—_arg!_"

A solid kiss placed firmly onto the unmarked and exposed side of Bella's neck has her squeelin' and spinnin' around real quick. "Edward! Don't—"

Edward, interuptin' her tirade, grabs Bella and wraps his strong, sweaty arms around her waist and pulls her forward and flush against him. He says, "Or, what? Everyone already knows, B. You're the last one to the party. You fall back into bed for more recuperatin' after you fed me breakfast?"

She snarks out at him, "No," and tries to squirm away and out of his strong arms.

He smiles at her strugglin' and says back, "Aw, now…I know you did." He waggles his brows and then he kisses her solid on the lips.

Well that, of course, has everyone whoopin' and whompin' and cat-callin'—even Ben Cho and Carlisle join in.

Esme sighs out, dreamily, "Finally, my prayers are answered." She holds up both hands and gives the Lord above, not one, but two peace signs.

A loud clap is heard. "This calls for a celebration! Let's make a contest out of it, too." It's Emmett. He's getting' real excited, too. "Let's team off. Each team takes one cabin, and the last ones to finish paintin' their cabin's outside walls has to grill burgers for everyone's dinner tonight!"

Bella's still tryin' to hide her neck and red face as she shrieks out and pushes against Edward's chest, only he keeps ahold and doesn't let her go. Her eyes whip up to him, and she pleads, feelin' a little silly 'cause she's the boss. "Edward, we can't let them do all this work. They are my guests! It wouldn't be right."

"B, it's his idea, and besides, he's all about manual labor…it's all one big party to him." He shakes her a bit as he says this.

Bella bites her lip, and gets a little distracted when she takes in his sweaty chest and upper arms that are up close and right in her face. She licks her lips and swallows hard, because she kind of wants to bite him and then kiss that bite and follow it up with a lick.

"Well, this is all too much for an old man's eyes." Max, smilin', jostles his cane again, and then he turns to go back over to water those white lilies that Bella'd planted just a few days before. He calls back to her as he goes on his way, "You call me when those burgers are ready, girl."

Bella watches her closest old friend head back to his house. She knows an answer back is not required.

"Babe, how're you feelin'? Too tired to paint a cabin today?"

When she looks back to Edward, her heart hurts so good at the look of concern across his face. She whispers to him, "I am just perfect, but you and me got dibs on the _Mealy Blue Sage_, 'cause that's Charlie's favorite color. And, I am buying all the fixin's—the ground chuck, drinks, and everything else—for those grilled burgers later on in return for their hard labor."

Edward smiles, and he smoothes one loose strand of dark hair back and away from Bella's so-pretty face. He answers softly, "Okay. You got it, baby."

"Oh now, come on you love-birds. Me and Rosie will wipe the ground with you two if you don't hurry up and start gettin' ready!" Emmett's wagglin' his eyebrows at the pair of them. He's also already got himself and Rosalie already set up to start paintin' the _Velvetleaf Senna_ with that pretty yellow.

Ben and Alice have teamed up, too, and are readying their own work area, starting on the east side of the _Pink Evening Primrose_. Alice is laughing and smiling as she says, "I have always wanted to paint something pink!" She looks to Bella and throws out a little taunt, "Come on, lazy bones. Let's get our paint rollers on." She's holding out her roller like it's a sword.

Carlisle teases as he's sittin' down in Alice's abandoned chair next to his smilin' wife, Esme, sayin', "Maybe Bella and Edward need a head start. I am sure they are plum tuckered out from wrestlin' with each other all night long." He winks at a wide-eyed Bella, and then he gives his own sweet kiss to one blissful-lookin' Esme, who then shares her iced tea with her husband along with her own teasin' wink.

Bella huffs. She 'bout stomps her foot, but she refrains. Instead, she calls out to everyone saucily, 'cause she's done lettin' them poke fun at her expense. "Prepare to have your asses handed to you, losers!"

Edward laughs through his nose and shakes her a bit as he agrees, "You're all goin' down, mother effers!"

Well, that gets everyone's attention. They've all stopped their movin', most likely thinkin' along similar lines at the statement that's just come out of Edward's smilin' mouth.

Bella whispers, "Jesus, Edward! You just had to say that, didn't you?"

Edward just shrugs it off, knowin' the lot of them have taken his words to the gutter. He gives her a lascivious look and says back in his own whisper, even though he's pretty sure everyone can still hear the two of them. "Okay, I'm the one goin' down…later."

Bella goes beet red and bug-eyed again, but Edward, hearin' everyone crack up behind them, bends down and then lifts Bella Swan up and throws her over his shoulder and walks over to their waitin' cabin.

Emmett hoots out, "Now there's a man after my own heart. I knew we were gonna be buds."

* * *

><p><strong>an …*twirls*…read/review/love…*spins*…new images up at my blog shortly if not already...ha...www dot rubyblue9696 dot wordpress dot com...**

**Answer for jcat5507: **_**Four-Nerve Daisy, Mealy Blue Sage, Pink Evening Primrose, Velvetleaf Senna, and Blackfoot Daisy**_** are all types of Texas Wildflowers *smiles and waves at jcat5507*.**

**Outnumbered (Ha!): I chose to relent regarding 'best quality of provisions vs. best quality provisions' only because jcat and her hubs agreed for once…*hugs*…and, also, because I love that he showed an interest in what his lovely wife was participating in…*more hugs*…let's all sing 'cotton-eyed joe'…has anyone ever looked that phrase up in urban dictionary?...lol…ewww…**

**xxx jess**


	20. Sweet Emotions

_**Disclaimer: Meyer made the mold but we are all here to break it. I own nothing except this here story's events.**_

_**beta'd by jcat5507**_

_**(she corrects my a/n's too—it's love)**_

Go Fish

**Chapter 20 – Sweet Emotions**

"Rosie-baby…stop paintin' flowers, or we are goin' to lose." Emmett's smilin' as he says this and paintin' like a beast, with a roller fisted tight in each of his large hands.

"Hmm, hmm—hmm…Emmy," she warns, "don't interrupt my creativity. It can only be good for our growin' baby girl." She continues her humming as she keeps on paintin' those silly little yellow daisies, not caring one bit that they are just goin' to get rolled over with one of Emmett's fast-movin' paint strokes.

Ben yells over from where he and Alice are both finishing up the second side of their cabin with that soft pink. "You might start thinkin' about your grillin' technique, McCarthy, 'cause me and this fine little lady have just about lapped you when we finish up this here wall."

This earns a frown from Emmett as he curses and double-times.

Rosalie just laughs and shakes her head at her man, and then she looks over at Alice and winks. She's thinkin' it would be good for her man to lose this battle since he almost always wins. Besides, Emmett absolutely loves to be grill-master.

Alice giggles and calls over, taunting, "Don't hurt yourself, Emmy-bear."

Emmett growls at that. He looks down to his lady-love and says, "Just so you know, we are havin' a boy…not a girl."

Rosalie ignores him and starts to paint another yellow daisy.

Bella's smilin' at the lot of them as she bends at the waist to dip her roller in the paint tray and load it up just right with that pretty sky blue. Then she yelps a little when she feels something large and warm squeeze her right ass check through her cut-off jean shorts. She straightens up real quick and admonishes Edward, who she knows is the culprit. "What do you think you're doin'?"

Edward is grinnin' lopsided as he shrugs and answers, "It was right there, B. I couldn't help myself."

"Well, you can help yourself on over to the far side of the wall. I'll stay right here, safe from prying eyes and wandering hands."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes…re—really." She stammers her words as she sees him get even closer to her. His heat surrounds her as well as his scent, and she wonders if she herself can keep her hands off of him. She blinks rapidly, her hand goin' up to cover that mark on her neck like it's some sort of brand. She swears she can feel it throb under her palm when Edward's darkening green eyes move down to stare right where it is.

He murmurs, just low enough for her to hear, "You know, B, every time you at sass me it makes me hard." His eyes flash back up to stare into hers.

She blinks two times in a row, and then she gulps and says, "Oh."

He shifts his weight from his right hip to his left, angling himself even closer, again. "I like it…a lot."

Her breath lodges in her throat.

She's got nothing.

Nothing but dirty thoughts now that Edward's rumbly, sexy voice has invaded her entire body.

She watches him, eyes still locked together, as he leans down to dip his own roller into that blue paint. His eyes disengage to travel hotly down her hyper-aware form as he blindly moves his roller back and forth. When he straightens up again, he's bent close to her ear, and he proceeds to breathe a big lung-filling breath of her. He hums is satisfaction. Then he turns and walks slowly over to that far end of the wall, whistling as he goes, and discreetly adjustin' himself.

Bella's thinkin' _oh, Lord_ . She's got her hands full with that one, and she couldn't be happier about it. He's captured her good and true, and she has a feelin' that he's nowhere near the endpoint of showin' her how good it can be between them.

She shivers at the thought and forces her head away from watching his strong and long, lean bare arm as it rolls a solid line of blue paint up as high as he can reach.

As she turns to paint again, she sort of shrieks, 'cause Esme's standin' right next to her, all up in her space. "Jesus, Esme!" She swats at the woman's arm. "You scared the shit out of me!"

Esme snorts and shakes her head. "I was just checkin' your progress, dear."

Bella rolls her eyes. "Yeah, right? And I'm a monkey's uncle."

Smilin' big and bright, Esme waves over to her son, who nods back and shifts his hips to the right out of his mother's line of sight. Esme snorts again and looks back at Bella. "You two havin' fun?"

Bella, wary, eyes the woman's face and says back, "Uh…I guess."

"Looks to me like you guys could be in trouble as far as losin' concentration goes. Might come in last place, and then where will you be?" Her eyes sparkle as they move back and forth between her baby boy and Bella.

Bella tries to see where Esme is goin' with all this. She shakes her head in confusion and answers, "I guess that'd make us losers? I don't really care about that, Esme. It will just be really awesome to see these cabins with fresh paint. Charlie'd talked about doin' this for years, so…"

At that, Esme's eyes soften.

Suddenly, Bella finds herself in a tight Esme-hug, only her own hands are held out to each side in an effort to keep her pain-covered hands away from Esme's soft, flowy summer attire. Her heart tightens, and her eyes suddenly sting and mist.

Esme gives her one more long, tight squeeze around the waist, then she releases Bella and moves a loose strand of dark-brown hair back off her face and behind her ear. She smiles softly as she says, "Charlie would be so proud of you, Bella. All this hard work," her light eyes shift back as she speaks, only for a second, to where Edward watches them, then they go back to Bella, "and tryin' to move on—move forward—and findin' your heart…your love." Her own light eyes mist now. "I have no doubt he's smilin' down from where he is, and he's thinkin' to himself…_hot damn, she's finally caught her big fish_."

Bella chokes up at Esme's words. Not caring anymore, she throws down her paint roller and wraps her arms tightly around Esme. They hug and sway and smile and cry a little. And when they are through, they each release the other and start to laugh.

Bella says, "It's funny, too, 'cause my 'big fish' isn't much of a fisherman."

"Don't I know it, dear. We would have never had any fresh fish to fry if it hadn't been for you and for Charlie."

Just then, a ruckus is heard, and the two women look over across the way to where Carlisle is busy settin' up what looks to be Emmett's portable stereo, tryin' to find a good station. He's a might unsteady on his feet, but he finally succeeds, and BOB FM booms out the beginnings of _Sweet Emotion_.

Esme gasps out as she continues to watch her husband, "Oh, my! Here we go."

Carlisle sort of starts to do his own version of the legendary band's lead singer and that spread-wide leg-stance as he air-sings the lyrics to himself. It's obvious he's just toked up. He starts to shift his still partially-naked chest to his left, just like the rocker does, only he loses balance a little and has to catch himself. Once he's steady again, he moves over to a now-empty cooler, sits, and proceeds to lift it up over his head and pour its contents down over his head and chest.

Well, several gasps are heard, all of the female variety.

Bella looks to Alice, who's starin' wide-eyed at Carlisle, with her hand over her mouth, and then she looks over to see Rosalie staring at Carlisle, too, and fannin' at her face. Lookin' back at Esme, who's got her own look on her face—one of those looks a child should not ever see on its parent's face—and she exclaims in shock, "Did your husband just pull a Hugh Jackman from Australia?"

Esme's hand plays at her clavicle as she responds with a grin, "Why, yes…yes, he did." Then she leaves Bella and walks over to Carlisle, who's drippin' wet in those overalls-with-no-shirt. She wraps her arms around the back of his neck and lifts herself up onto her tippy-toes to whisper into his ear.

Carlisle's reaction is to wrap his own strong, bare arms around his lovely wife's slim waist and lift her up and carry her off to Bella's front porch, out of sight.

Bella's just stares after them and hopes they keep whatever their doin' to themselves.

That's when she feels something cold and spongy roll up the side of her neck and under her chin.

Her eyes flash to her left where she sees a ginning fool.

He shrugs, and says, "What? Paint happens…very messy stuff." His eyes kind of widen a couple of times like he's darin' her to do somethin' about it.

She turns to face him, somehow not surprised that Edward's just rolled blue paint onto her person. Her hands go to her hips.

He does that eye thing again. "Besides, you keep covering up that stunning mark I gave you, so I thought I'd help you out and just cover it up."

She stares at him. She shifts her hips. Then she say, "You're just so helpful, aren't you?"

Another widening of his eyes thingy, and he answers, "The most helpful, I think you'd agree."

More staring, except this time it's at his bare chest. She looks back up to his eyes and says back, "Well, I think I need to show how helpful I can be, too." With that, she turns around and bends over—on purpose—at her waist again, so her ass is staring right up at him, and she grabs a paintbrush this time and loads it up good and thick. Then she stands up again and turns back around and sees Edward's eyes trained at her hips. Then she proceeds to use that paint brush like a fencin' sword, and she paints several streaks across his fine as hell pecs. Then she flicks a spatter of paint at his face, and spots in various sizes of sky blue splatter him there.

His eyes, having automatically closed in reflex, open again as he sort of laughs then.

Next thing, and suddenly Bella Swan is air-borne, and then Edward's got her over his shoulder, and he's runnin' down toward Mud Cat Lake's cool waters, straight down that old wood pier, and then he jumps with a screechin', squealin', laughin' Bella up and off its end and into the water.

They both come sputtering up, splashin' and laughin' at each other.

Edward says, "God, I have always wanted to do that."

"Really? I have always wanted you to do that." She splashes him again.

This time, Edward lunges and grabs her by the ankle and jerks her to him, wrappin' her up in his arms good. When her legs automatically wrap around his waist, he knows she's not the least bit mad. In fact, he can see that her smile really can't get much bigger.

He whispers to her, "Give me a kiss, baby."

She whispers back, "Okay," as her eyes soften to him, and she plants a soft, sweet kiss to his waiting lips. Then she gives him about a hundred more after he moves them under that pier and out of sight.

**xxGFxx**

"Put that back. We are not getting that."

"No. We're getting' it."

"No…we are not."

"Yes, we are, too."

"Edward, give it to me, now."

"Or what, B? You gonna attack me?"

"Um…no-oh…duh."

"Aw, but I want you to. I like it when you attack me, so feel free."

Her face gets hot and red as she glances down the aisle of the Piggy-Wiggy grocery store they are currently in to see if anyone is watching them.

The basket Bella'd been pushing just seconds ago is now at a stop and slightly askew in its spot as she tries to snatch the small box out of a devilish-faced Edward Mason Cullen's hand. She is wholly unsuccessful, too, as he merely raises his longer arm straight up into the air and out of reach.

They'd all finished paintin' about thirty minutes ago, and as promised, Bella had taken Edward grocery shoppin' for all the needed supplies for grillin' burger, after they'd changed clothing first…and made out some more in her bedroom. It was strangely weird and sweet that Esme had gone to get another clean outfit for her son and placed it on Bella's still-rumpled bed.

She and Edward had actually ended up losing the painting race, because they'd had that kissin'-spell for so long in the lake water. Ben and Alice had finished first. Ben had even performed an Asian prayer-of-sorts for thankfulness after they'd won. Emmett loved to man the grill, so he volunteered to be grill-master even though he came in second—pretty much all on his own—just like Rosalie knew he would want to do. Bella had agreed, and let the gorgeous, expecting mother paint blue-n-pink flowers sporadically around the base of the _Velvet Leaf Sienna's_ fresh but dry coat of yellow paint. She couldn't wait to see it.

Said askew grocery basket, havin' been filled up with everything they needed, Edward had told Bella he needed to check something out and proceeded to lead them down the personals aisle…

…and straight to the personal lubricants; i.e. **Pure Blue Luxury Lubricant**.

"Edward, give…that…to…me…now…"

"No."

She tries to jump up and grab it, but only succeeds in colliding with his taller, lean frame and smacking her breasts against his chest.

"Mmm…do that again."

"Edward!"

"Bella!" He sort of waves his hand holding the box of natural lubricant around and around up in the air.

She jumps—stupidly—again, and both his arms come down around her to hold her up tight against him. His mouth swoops into the crook of her neck to give her a raspberry.

"Arg…st—stop it!" She can't help her laugh. Then she bites him. Right behind his jaw under his ear. She knows he likes it there.

"Fuuuuuck, B! You are mean." He stares at her with lowered lids and begins to lower his lips to hers, open-mouthed.

"Hold it! Hold it right there, buster."

Bella and Edward both freeze. Edward moves his hand to hide the box of lube back and behind his rear end.

"I said freeze, fucker!" Again with the pointed nightstick and hand-over-gun threat.

Edward's thinkin' this guy is a loon and obviously has a strange knack for showin' up at the most non-apropos of moments. He's got a semi…again.

Bella hisses, "Embry Young, what in hell do you think we are doin'?"

Embry's shifty eyes move back and forth between the pair of them. "You just stay out of this, Bella Swan. I can see—clear as day—that this punk was about to steal something from this here fine store." He licks his chapped, dry lips and eye-balls the area where Edward is obviously hidin' something from his officer-of-the-law view. "Now, real slow like…" His hand tightens suggestively over that hand-gun. "…I want you to pull that hand out from behind your back and show me what you got."

Edward snorts. "Show you what I got?"

Embry moves the toothpick currently residin' between his lips from one side to the other. "You got a hearin' problem, boy."

Edward's thinkin' Embry really shouldn't call him "boy". He watches that toothpick's movement. He challenges, calling Embry Young out on stealin' another's move. "You got that toothpick thing from Carlisle Cullen, didn't you?"

Embry's eyes sort of widen then narrow, and he reaches up to whip it out of his lips angrily, except he accidentally pokes his lip with the damned thing, and a spot of red blood is seen forming. He points, furious-like, as he wipes at that blood with his shoulder, sayin', "Boy, say another word and you're goin' to the slammer."

Bella goes on alert at that. "Slammer? What for? And, who the fuck says _slammer_ anymore?" She's thinkin' about callin' his mother. They are just as close as Angela is. Farmer's Market—Saturdays. Mrs. Young sells pecans.

"Bella!" It's man-shrieked, and it came from Embry. He spits out, "Shut the hell up, woman! This is man-business." It's said exasperatedly.

Bella fumes, but stays quiet.

Edward pipes in, "Embry, look, I am not tryin' to steal. We were messin' around, and—"

"Shut the FUCK up, Cullen! Show me your hands…now! Raise 'em high!"

Edward glares, not wanting to show this doofus what he has in his hand at all—for Bella's sake. He looks up and around the ceiling instead, then back at Officer Young—who's in uniform this time, but still—fucker. "Embry, look…you know there are video cameras up there. If we—I mean I—if I was stealing anything, they would have seen and come out for me." He stresses his next words. "I…wasn't…stealing…man…" His chest is heaving now, he's getting so mad.

"Show me your fuckin' hands, now, Cullen, or I will cuff you so quick you'll think I was Flash Gordon!"

Bella and Edward both have to try real, real hard not to laugh out loud at the comparison that Embry's just made of himself with the comic strip hero.

Embry continues, "They don't call me The Young for nothin'. Just like The Flash."

Edward snorts. "Dude, you know those are two different characters. Football hero…student hard-water inhaler?"

Embry pauses to think, and then he just looks confused. He yells, "Fuck off, Cullen!"

That's when a tapping sound is heard, and an older—very short—woman appears at the end of the personals aisle. She drawls out, "My word, son. I can hear you from the hair dye aisle way across the store."

Now, Embry is the one who's frozen. He peeks back over his right shoulder. It's frantic sounding when he says, "Mama, not now. I am busy holdin' up the law!"

Mrs. Young—that is, Nettie Young—stands still, annoyed with her fool of a son. Her right foot moves back and forth tap-tap-tappin'. Her aged, wrinked lips thin. "Embry Young. You step away from those fine folks, straightaway. You hear me?"

He spits, "Mama…not now!" A trickle of sweat runs down from his temple and over the side of his cheek. He looks wholly nervous and unsure of himself now.

"Embry. I said move. Now." More tapping of that same foot.

Hearing that tone…and that foot…Embry straightens up and eyes Bella and Edward. Then he adjusts his stiff shoulders and rolls them several times, seeming to morph onto a completely different person as he then turns around and goes to his mother.

She tusks at him, and says to Bella and Edward, "I am sorry. He's just not been the same since Tia left him. You should go say hello to her at the checkout. She's manager here, now." With that, Nettie smacks her son hard one time on his shoulder and then pulls him out of the aisle with a hard-holdin' pinch to his ear.

Edward lets out a puff of breath and sees Bella do the same. Then he says, simply, "Let's get the fuck out of here…with the box of lube."

Bella just looks at him and then relents. "Fine, you win. But you are buyin' that yourself."

"Fine." He grins.

With that, they both push that filled basket straight to the checkout lane.

**a/n …*twirls*…read/review/love…*spins*…**

**BOB FM**** – I don't own anything where this awesome radio station of concerned. Sinclair Communications, Inc. does.**

**Song Credit****: **_**Sweet Emotion by Aerosmith**_**…one of my all-time favorites and sadly I own nothing where it's concerned, either, but I'd be willing to go into negotiations with Mr. Tyler and Mr. Perry if they are willing (lol). Perfect summer song!**

**Pure Blue Luxury Lubricant****: Not owned by me but by ISN Labs LLC. *kudos***

**Flash Gordon****: I do not own Flash Gordon, but I would definitely buy him a drink anyway, as long as he agreed to carry me across the end zone. *waves to Alex Raymond circa 1934* *sings: Flash…ah ah!***

_**The Flash**_**: I do not own The Flash, either. *waves to Fos and Lambert, writer and artist* **

**xxx jess**


End file.
